


Twins of Fire and Ice

by MewTenshi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewTenshi/pseuds/MewTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born on the same day to the same parents, yet are completely different in every way. Both their lands and family taken away from them. One forced into hiding while the other is lost. Gray's past is starting to catch up with him, the question is, how will the rest of Fairy Tail handle it. And to think, it started with just a fateful meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birth

inucrossoverlover: And I’m here with yet another fanfiction. And this time it’s a new anime for me, Fairy Tail!

Gary: And I’m the uke. Goody. (Sarcastically)

inucrossoverlover: It won’t be that bad. Plus, you have a twin sister.

Gray: Hmm? Who? (Narrows eyes)

inucrossoverlover: Don’t worry about that part! Now disclaimer time Gray-chan!

Gray: Whatever. inucrossoverlover doesn’t own anything other than the plot and her own original characters.

inucrossoverlover: Great! Now Chapter Start!

 

Prologue: The Birth of Two Heirs

*Flashbacks*  
‘Thoughts’  
“Speaking”  
Dreamscape

 

The King of the Southern region of Fiore, Hellfire, was nervously pacing outside of a hospital emergency room.

The King’s official title was King Infrite. His true name was Kei Infrite Kitsune. He appeared to be in his thirties. He had short purple hair that reached the base of his neck. His eyes were a deep black color. He stood at six feet five inches with a very muscular build. His frame was covered in richly tanned skin that glowed bronze. He was currently wearing a deep red hoari top that reached his hips with gold designs. On his bottom half were black pants that were fitted. On his feet were black combat boots. The most striking thing about the male was his purple fox ears and five matching fox tails.

“Ne Kei, calm down.” A male leaning against a wall sighed. He looked to be about twenty. He had short deep red hair that reached the base of his neck. His eyes were a molten orange color and went well with his softly tanned skin. He stood about six foot three with a slightly leaner frame than the kitsune. He wore a black tank top under a flame red sleeveless hoodie. Both had flames on the bottom of them, the tank top’s being red while the hoodie’s were black. On his bottom half were black leather pants with red flames running up his left leg. On his feet were black combat boots that had red laces. He had deep red wolf ears with a black tip on the top of his head and a wolf tail with a matching color scheme.

“Easy for you to say. Your mate isn’t currently in some of the worst pain ever after being in labor for eighteen hours.” Kei growled. Kaji just raised a brow at the fox.

“You stressing out isn’t going to help Kyouko any. Now sit down and stop pacing. There’s only so long that you can do that before it’s no longer entertaining.” Kaji stated as he steered the fox into a seat. Kei growled slightly but sat down. Kaji nodded in satisfaction.

An hour later a scream could be heard coming from behind the closed hospital door. Kaji had to literally pounce on Kei to keep him from running into the room. Before Kei could curse the redhead out, a baby’s cry could be heard. Kaji sighed in relief as Kei stopped struggling to listen to the sound. Kaji did the same before he let a smirk cross his face. The cry was loud and strong. His little godchild was going to be a strong one.

“See you idiot, I told you it was nothing to worry about.” Kaji said smugly.

“Then why aren’t they letting us in?” Kei whined. He was anxious to check on his mate and their kit.

“They’re probably getting the both of them cleaned up. Now…” Kaji was cut off by another scream, followed shortly by the sound of a baby’s cry. The two males looked at each other. That cry hadn’t come from the baby they had heard before.

“It can’t be.” Kei whispered.

“Well, it is possible…” Kaji stated just as quietly.

“King Infrite-sama, Red Flare-sama. You can come in now.” A nurse said as she exited the hospital room and bowed to the two. They nodded blankly and entered the room.

Inside they found doctors cleaning up the mess the birthing process had made. They all bowed to the two males as they entered before continuing with their work. The hospital bed was what really had their attention though.

Lying in the bed was a woman of thirty. She had long raven black that was pulled into a braid. Her eyes were a bright blue and showed her exhaustion. She was petite with a slender build. She was wearing a pale blue hospital gown. She also had large black leathery wings with a silvery blue interior. Said woman was Queen Shiva of the Northern Region of Fiore, HeavenArctic. Her real name was Kyouko Shiva Tenshi-Fullbuster.

Sitting in a chair next to her bed was a woman of about twenty. She had long ice blue hair that reached her hips. Her eyes were a beautiful mixture of blue and purple. She had a slightly tanned complexion that covered an hourglass frame. She probably stood to be almost six feet tall. She wore a black hooded crop jacket that stopped under her C-Cup bust. The hood and the jacket were lined in fake ice blue fur. On her bottom half was a black mini-skirt with a matching ice blue fake fur trim. On her feet were black three inch heeled combat boots that reached mid-calf with ice blue laces. She had ice blue tiger ears with black stripes on top of her head. She also had a matching tiger tail coming from the base of her spine. She was Youkai Koori, one of Kaji's sisters.

Both of the females were holding a bundle of blankets. They looked up when the males entered.

“Come Kei-koi. Don’t you want to see our children?” The raven-haired woman questioned. Kei walked over to the bed and peered down at the bundle in his lovers arms. It was a tiny baby wrapped in a dark blue blanket. The babe had a tuff of deep black hair to match its mother.

“Come on Kaj! Don’t you want to see our godchildren?” The ice blue haired woman cooed. Kaji twitched slightly but walked over to her anyway.

“Our godchildren Koori?” he questioned as he looked at the baby in her arms. This one was wrapped in a fiery red blanket. The baby was tiny with a tuff of black hair with what appeared to be purple highlights. He chuckled slightly.

“Hey Kei! Looks like this one is taking after you.” Kaji called. Kei looked over to see that it was true.

“So what does this mean for our lands?” Kyouko questioned as she nuzzled her tiny baby.

“It means that we each have an heir.” Kei stated.

“If both babies manifest our traits.” Koori stated quietly.

“What if they both only manifest one set of traits?” Kyouko questioned. The adults all went silent at that.

“Then they’ll have to fight it out.” Kei finally answered. The girls gasped as they held the babies tighter. Said babies started crying at the tension in the room.

“Shh! It’s alright little one.” Kyouko cooed to her little baby.

“I just thought of something. We never asked what the gender of the babies are.” Kaji pointed out to Kei. Both males sweat-dropped at that.

“And the genders are?” Kei questioned slightly nervously.

“We have a prince and a princess.” Kyouko stated chuckling slightly as she pulled the dark blue blanket away to show that the baby was male. Koori nodded towards the girl in her arms.

“Um Kyouko? What are those marks on his back?” Kaji questioned as he pointed towards the male’s back. Everyone looked closer to see that there were black markings on his shoulder blades.

“Are those…?” Kei questioned softly. Kyouko nodded in agreement.

“He already has wings? This young?” Koori stated. She felt something brush against her wrist. She looked down to see something fluffy that was black and purple. She raised her head to see a set of tiny black and purple fox ears.

“Both of them?” she questioned as she showed the others her discovery. 

“We each have an heir.” Kyouko stated happily as she nuzzled her son.

“And their names?” Kaji stated as he took the girl from Koori.

“The boy is Gray Shiva Fullbuster.” Kyouko stated as she held up her tiny son. Kei took his daughter and memorized her scent, cinnamon and something sweet and free, like the scent of flowers in the sun. He took in his son’s scent, his being very different from his sister’s. He smelled like the first snow of the year and vanilla.

“Vixenique Inferno Fullbuster.” Kei stated.

“Prince Gray Shiva Fullbuster of HeavenArctic and Princess Vixenique Inferno Fullbuster of Hellfire.” Kaji stated as he held his godson. Koori agreed as she held her goddaughter.

“These two will go on to do very impressive things.” Kei stated as he and his mate held on to her male heir while he held his female one.

“The first male heir of the Arctic Crystal Dragons and the first female heir of the Fire Ruby Foxes.” Koori stated while Kaji nodded. “And our godchildren.” He added.

 

inucrossoverlover: And this is the prologue of Twins of Fire and Ice.

Gray: Not bad. Not bad at all.

inucrossoverlover: Great now let’s go get started on the next chapter. Say ja ne!

Gray: Ja Ne Minna-san!


	2. Meet the Prince and Princess

inucrossoverlover: And I’m here with Chapter 1 of Twins of Fire and Ice. And here with me are our twin stars, Gray Fullbuster and Vixenique Kitsune/Fullbuster!

Gray: Yo!

Vixenique: Hey!

inucrossoverlover: So how does it feel to be twins?

Gray: Um, no idea. We were only babies last chapter.

Vixenique: Yeah, but it seems like it will be fun, especially since we seem to be so different in personality.

inucrossoverlover: True. Now let’s do this! Disclaimer time!

Vixenique: On it! inucrossoverlover doesn’t own anything other than me, her other original characters and the plot.

inucrossoverlover: Now Chapter Start!

 

Chapter 1: Meet the Prince of Ice and the Princess of Fire

*Flashbacks*  
‘Thoughts’  
“Speaking”  
Dreamscape

 

Recap: “Prince Gray Shiva Fullbuster of HeavenArctic and Princess Vixenique Inferno Fullbuster of HellFire.” Kaji stated as he held his godson. Koori agreed as she held her goddaughter.  
“These two will go on to do very impressive things.” Kei stated as he and his mate held on to her male heir while he held his female one.  
“The first male heir of the Arctic Crystal Dragons and the first female heir of the Fire Ruby Foxes.” Koori stated while Kaji nodded. “And our godchildren.” He added.

 

“Gray! Get back here!” Koori shouted as she chased down her four-year old godson. A giggle let her know that her order wasn’t going to being followed.

“But I don’t want to go Koori-oba!” Gray whined right before he rounded a corner of the Arctic Crystal Castle, home of Queen Shiva and those of the Arctic Crystal Dragon bloodline.

“Gray Shiva Fullbuster! You are in so much trouble when I get my hands on you!” Koori growled as she rounded the same corner. She yelped as she almost tripped over her godson.

“Gray!” a voice shouted as a little body contacted with Gray’s.

“Vixenique!” Gray shouted as he held twin sister. 

“Papa!” he shouted as he caught sight of his father.

“Mama!” Vixenique shouted as she raced to her mother, who had just entered the room.

“Hello my little Snowflake.” Kei chuckled as he nuzzled his little son’s black locks and inhaled his scent. Even after four years, his scent hadn’t changed in the slightest.

“And how are you my little Spitfire?” Kyouko asked as she held her daughter on her hip.

“I missed you Mama! Oh right! I brought gifts!” Vixenique stated as she wiggled out of her mother’s embrace. Gary was quite content to remain in his father’s arms, especially if his yawn was anything to go by. Kei chuckled as he caught his energetic little daughter with one of his tails.

“Calm down kit! Let’s get settled and you can give out the presents at dinner hmm?” Kei offered. His daughter pouted but yawned as well.

“Hai Papa.” She conceded as she was pulled into her mother’s arms again.

“I see that a nap is necessary.” Koori chuckled as she entered the scene. Kaji nodded from where he was leaning against a wall.

“Hi Kaji-hakufu.” Gray waved with a yawn.

“Hiya Koori-oba.” Vixenique chirped sleepily.

“Runt.” Kaji nodded in greeting.

“Flame.” Koori greeted.

“Come on little ones. Nap time.” Kei stated when he saw that everyone had been greeted.

Twenty minutes later found the four adults sitting in the parlor of Arctic Crystal.

“I’m worried about the amount of magic the two of them are already doing.” Kyouko stated. The others all nodded.

“True, but they haven’t used or can consciously tap into enough to do anything other than to make a small fireball or a little snow storm.” Kei pointed out.

“At the moment, they aren’t doing anything other than showing that they are extremely powerful wizards in the making.” Kaji stated.

“True, but...” Kyouko stated.

“What’s up love?” Kei questioned as he rested his hand on his wife’s shoulder.

“They’re both submissive. They’re bound to have a lot of issues with dominants as is, add in the power that they’re sure to have and well,” Kyouko sighed. Everyone winced at that. They had been hoping to avoid that topic for a while longer.

“Be that as it may, we’ll have to face that eventually.” Kaji stated with a sigh.

“We’ll be lucky if they aren’t bombarded with marriage proposals and requests as soon as they're Presented.” Koori groaned. The other adults all sighed in agreement.

“Since the two of them are the heirs to two different kingdoms, the children of two powerful wizards, and natural submissives, they’re going to have a lot of marriage proposals anyway. They would have them even if they had no magical power whatsoever.” Kyouko sighed.

“Ugh! And we only have one more year until they have to be Presented to the rest of the lords.” Koori groaned.

“Presented?” Kei questioned.

“Ah, that’s right. They came up with that idea after you two were old enough to take over. Anyway Presenting is when the ruler of one kingdom, like Yon-papa for example, shows off and ‘presents’ his children and future heirs.” Kaji explained.

“And who came up with this idea exactly?” Kyouko questioned.

“The Magical Council. They decided that they needed to be aware of any and all children of powerful wizards.” Kaji added with an eye-roll.

“The Presenting usually takes place on the heirs’ fifth birthday.” Koori stated.

“Oh god! So we have one year to make them presentable?” Kei questioned. The other adults couldn’t argue with that logic.

Koori shuddered at the memory of last month. Both Gray and Vixenique had managed to get their hands on some sugar. The two had destroyed their rooms, terrified some of the castle staff, and gotten covered enough mud that they required multiple baths. Based on the shivers of the others, they were thinking of similar times.

“We are doomed.” Kaji groaned with his face in his hands. Koori patted her brother’s shoulder in sympathy.

“No we’re not. The two of them can be the perfect little heirs, when they want to be. They just need to realize that being Presented is a good thing.” Kyouko stated cheerfully. The others just stated at her.

“If you say so koi. If you say so.” Kei said.

“Okay my dear little chibis! We're going to see just how much magic the two of you actually have.” Koori stated the next day.

Standing in front of her were Gray and Vixenique. The boy was wearing a white T-shirt with a set of ice blue wings on the front. He also wore white shorts with ice blue stripes on the side.

His sister was wearing a black hoodie that had a set of fox ears on the hood, the sleeves and ears being lined in purple. On her bottom half she wore black shorts with a purple belt hanging from one side. The two of them were barefoot. Around both of their necks were necklaces.

Gray’s was a silver chain with a sword charm hanging from it. There was a small ice blue sapphire in the sword. Vixenique’s chain was gold with a star charm hanging from it. Inside the star was a small purple amethyst.

The purpose of the necklaces was to hide the twins’ supernatural appendages as well as to limit some of their magic so that they didn’t use too much at such a young age and do permanent damage.

“So what are we going to do Koori-oba?” Vixenique questioned as Gray nodded.

“Well first, what exactly can the two of you do with your magic? And don’t lie to me. I know you can do much more than you let your parents know about.” Koori stated. The two looked down in defeat. The twins looked at each other before Vixenique moved away.

“Come now. Arise. Show the world thy icy fangs. Show thy arctic determination. Arise Shinku!” Gray shouted as a large dark blue magical circle appeared under Gray. Another appeared a few feet away from the boy. A large figure started forming in the circle and rising from the ring. Koori’s eyes widened as she realized what Gray was doing.

‘Summoning?! At this age?! It should be impossible?! But I’m seeing it with my own eyes.’ Koori thought to herself in a strange state of calm and panic.

Inside the magic circle, the figure finally finished emerging. It was a large cat, much like a tiger. However, it seemed to be at least twice the size of its normal counterpart. It was built like a bear with bulging muscles. It stood at least ten feet in height and at least over two hundred pounds, most, it not all of it, muscle. The creature’s fur was a deep brownish-orange color with black stripes all over. The most notable thing about it were the large twenty inch long fangs that hung out of its mouth. The fangs looked like they were made of ice.

“A - a Saber-Tooth Tiger.” Koori stated in monotone. Gray nodded as the large cat came over and licked his cheek, making him giggle.

“Not just any Saber-Tooth Tiger. That is Shinku, one of the Saber-Tooth Tigers that guard those of the Shiva Bloodline.” Koori stated. The twins nodded as Vixenique walked over to her brother and was licked as well.

“Gray? How in the hell can a four year old summon a Guardian Beast of the Royal Family?” Koori asked with narrowed eyes. The twins glanced at each other.

“It might be better if you see what I can do first Oba-chan.” Vixenique stated. Koori nodded.

“Arise. Smite the enemies of thy master. Arise Bloody Flare Blade!” Vixenique called. A purple magic circle appeared around her hand. Out of it came a large blade, much larger than the girl.

The hilt was a deep red color, bordering on scarlet that was at least three feet in length. There were little purple flame designs on the hilt as well. The blade was a deep shining silver that glinted in the light and was at least four feet in length. There were purple and scarlet flames on it.

“The blade of the Fire Ruby Kitsune Royal Family. Why am not surprised.” Koori groaned.

“Cause we’re awesome?” Vixenique questioned with a head-tilt. Gray face-palmed at his sister’s antics. Shinku nudged the boy and licked his forehead, earning a whine in response.

“No you little runt.” Koori stated with a sigh. “You two have a lot more magical power than I originally thought. Good, we’ll be able to have a lot more fun in these training sessions.” she purred with a grin.

“I feel worried.” Vixenique stated to her brother. Said male nodded.

Three hours later found the twins’ impressive stamina finally reaching the limit.

“Ow!” Vixenique groaned. Her brother just twitched on the ground.

“How in the heck did Mama and Papa agree to this?” Gray questioned as he lifted his head tiredly.

“Eh? They don’t actually have any idea that this is happening.” Koori stated nonchalantly.

 

Kei and Kyouko looked up from their paperwork at a strange noise.

“Did you hear that?” Kyouko asked.

“Did it sound like our kits screaming “What?”?” Kei questioned. His mate nodded. “Probably has something to do with Koori.” Kyouko shrugged in agreement.

“Are you serious?!” Gray screeched, loudly and high-pitched. Koori twitched at the high-pitch.

“I’m with Nii-chan! How could you Oba-chan?” Vixenique pouted with her lower lip trembling.

“Don’t give me that look.” stated Koori with a scowl. The twins pouted at her, their lower lips trembling and their blue eyes teary. Koori twitched at the looks.

“Alright! I’m sorry! Now stop with the puppy-dog pout!” Koori screeched.

“And why would they be pouting?” a voice behind them questioned. The group of three turned to find Kyouko standing there. Kei was standing there as well.

The twins whimpered and whined as they struggled to their feet. Kyouko growled as she turned to her best friend while Kei went to check on their kits. Interesting facts, Kyouko was more of the disciplinarian while Kei coddled and nurtured the twins. It had something to do with the fact the Kyouko was of dragon descent and Kei was a fox demon.

“Koori what did you do?” Kyouko questioned with a hiss. Koori twitched unhappily.

“Nothing! Just training.” Koori stated with a pout.

“Hi Mama.” Gray stated as he rested his head on her shoulder. Kyouko’s eyes softened and she opened her mouth to say something only to be cut off by something taking her child from her.

‘Who the fuck took my Hatchling?!’ ran through her mind. She turned, ready to show off her dragon fury only to stop dead in her tracks.

“Shinku? How in the hell?” Kyouko questioned.

“That’s what I would like to know.” Kei stated as he held Vixenique in one arm and Bloody Flare Blade in the other. They both turned to Koori. As Vixenique’s and Gray’s godmother, she had been taught the spells in order to summon objects and creatures that were a part of their Royal Bloodlines. Kaji had been taught much the same.

“Don’t look at me! I had nothing to do with it. It was those two.” Koori stated as she pointed to the twins.

“Are you seriously suggesting that two four year olds could summon a Guardian Beast of the Arctic Crystal Dragon bloodline and the Royal Weapon of the Ruby Fire Kitsune?” Kei questioned.

“Hey, it’s the truth! I didn’t do it.” Koori stated with a huff. The twins nodded sleepily before they dozed off.

Their parents continued to look torn before they sighed.

“Shinku? Bye bye.” Gray stated before he fell fast asleep. A large dark blue magic circle appeared on the ground under Shinku, pulling the giant feline lower into the ground until she disappeared. Vixenique touched the Bloody Flare Blade until it too disappeared in a purple magic circle. The twins then conked out for a much-needed nap.

“Told you.” Koori stated while sticking her tongue out.

“They are a lot more powerful than we originally thought.” Kei stated. Kyouko nodded.

“We may not have a choice but to let Koori train them since Kaji is handling their studies.” Kyouko stated. 

Koori just blinked but agreed. “Okay.”

And so the next year of the twins’ lives was spent with them being trained in a multitude of subjects, including magical training, educational studies, and everything that was required to run HeavenArctic for Gray and HellFire for Vixenique.

“Mama? Do we really have to do this?” Gray questioned as his mother brushed out his long black locks, which now reached his shoulder blades. He pouted slightly as he looked over his shoulder at his mother. Her soft blue eyes stared down at him as she set the brush down.

“Yes Gray-chan. You really have to do this.” Kyouko stated with a small sigh. It was obvious that she wasn’t any happier than her son about the Presenting. The twins had finally reached five years old and had to be Presented to the world, no matter how much no one liked it.

“Koori-chan said that she’d be close by to keep an eye on things once you’re introduced.” Kyouko added.

“Kaji-hakufu is doing the same for Vix right?” Gray questioned. His mother nodded before sighing and stepping away.

“All done. Come on little one. The sooner we start, the sooner it’ll be over.” the woman sighed. Her miniature male clone nodded and followed her out of the room.

The two met up with Kei and Vixenique near the ballroom entrance.

The Kitsune King wore a deep ruby red male kimono that trailed along the floor slightly. There were golden flames along the edges and sleeves while a black border framed the entire outfit. He also wore black hamaka that had red flames running up his legs. There was a thick golden sash wrapped around his waist. On his feet were golden slippers. His purple hair fell around his face softly while his black eyes glared at nothing. There were gold and black hoop earrings in his fox ears while a red band was wrapped around his neck. A orb made out of ruby hang from it. There was what appeared a topaz in the shape of a flame resting inside of it. It was the Flare Ruby, the heirloom and namesake of the Fire Ruby Kitsunes. A circlet rested on his head. It was made of black and gold metal that wrapped around each other with a red jewel hanging from it.

Vixenique was wearing a black kimono that reached her feet. There were purple flames on the ends and sleeves. A red border ran through the cloth while gold and red thread ran through the flames, giving them a shimmering effect. On her feet were black slippers. On her wrists were purple and gold bangles. Like her father, her fox ears and tails were out in the open. Around Vixenique’s neck was a black choker that had a jewel hanging from it. It was shaped like a paw print surrounded by flames. It was the symbol of the Fire Ruby Kitsunes' Royal Family. The jewel was colored purple to match the girl’s outfit. The same symbol could be found to the left of Vixenique’s belly button as a birthmark. She squealed when she saw her brother.

“Onii-chan! You look so cute!” Vixenique giggled. Gray blushed and looked at the ground.

He was currently wearing a deep blue kimono that brushed against the ground. There were white snowflake designs that rested on the sleeves and the hem. The obi was a bright ice blue color. A black border ran along the cloth. On his feet were black slippers. Wrapped around his wrists were white and ice blue bangles. His black dragon wings and tail were free, both with an ice blue inside and underside. Around his neck was a black choker with a jewel hanging from it. It was a snowflake with a set dragon wings wrapping around it. It was colored dark blue to match the boy’s outfit. The symbol was the mark of the Arctic Crystal Dragon Royal Family. The same mark could be found on the small of Gray’s back as a birthmark.

“Hi Mama!” Vixenique cheered happily as she skipped over to her mother.

Kyouko smiled softly as she picked up her daughter. She wore a white kimono that had ice blue icicles printed on it. The obi was black in color while a dark blue border outlined the entire cloth. On her feet were white slippers. Her long black hair was held away from her face using hair clips in the shape of the Arctic Dragon royal symbol. Around her neck was a white ribbon choker that held what appeared to be a diamond sphere with what appeared to be a snowflake made out of crystal inside of it. This was the Arctic Crystal, the heirloom and namesake of the Arctic Crystal Dragons. A circlet rested around her head. It was made of white and silver metal that glinted in the light. There was a deep blue jewel hanging from it. Her wings and tail were free as well.

“Come on everyone. We have to put on a good show.” Kei sighed as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against. His children scowled and pouted at that while his mate frowned with an eye twitch.

“Listen to your father. Be on your best behavior. And don’t leave Kaji and Koori’s sight. Got it?” Kyouko questioned. The twins nodded, though there was a confused look on their faces.

“Why do we need to stay close to Oba-chan and Hakufu-kun?” Vixenique questioned as her ears perked up. Gray just tilted his head to the side. Their parents sighed.

“You two know you’re submissive right?” Kyouko questioned. She received two nods in answer.

“Well, the fact that you’re submissives makes you unique from others. Plus, you’re the heirs to two powerful kingdoms and our only children. There are people who won’t hesitate to use you to get to us.” Kei added. The twins still looked confused, but accepted the information. The royal couple picked up their children and headed towards the ballroom, where the Presenting was taking place.

“May I present, King Infrite of the Fire Ruby Kitsunes and Queen Shiva of the Arctic Crystal Dragons and Rulers of HellFire and HeavenArctic!” the announcer, well announced to the large ballroom. It was full of people, all vying to catch a glimpse of the King and Queen of the former warring nations. A shaky peace treaty had been created by the former rulers of HeavenArctic and HellFire, which had resulted in Kei and Kyouko meeting without the pressure of war negotiations. The two had become friends and eventually ended up mating and getting married. This had led to a stable negotiation between the two countries. The eventual birth of the twin heirs had made it a permanent alliance that eventually saw the King of HellFire all but moving into the Arctic Crystal Castle to be closer to his wife and children. 

Everyone bowed to their King and Queen as they descended the stairs. Every pair of eyes was on them as they kept up the stoic facade that they were required to have in the face of people who could eventually become enemies. 

“May I present, Princess Vixenique Inferno Fullbuster, crown princess and heiress of HellFire!” the announcer continued after everyone had risen to their feet after Kyouko and Kei reached their table. Vixenique stopped at the bottom of the stairs and bowed to the people gathered in the room, just like how she had been taught. An even look rested on her face, even as her tail swayed calmly behind her. The crowd bowed back, some of them already forming plans for the little princess. Vixenique made her way to stand at her father’s side.

“May I present, Prince Gray Shiva Fullbuster, crown prince and heir of HeavenArctic!” the announcer finished as Gray made his way to the top of the stairs. Out of the corner of his eye he could make out his godfather keeping an eye on all of the guests. Gray could hear the soft mutterings of the crowd as he came to a stop and bowed. The crowd bowed back, just like before. Gray then made his way to stand at his mother’s side, inwardly more than happy to get out of the limelight. Being the center of attention had always been more Vixenique’s thing really. His face stayed in its neutral mask no matter what.

“I must thank you all for coming here today! It is quite a pleasure to see so many of our citizens here with us to celebrate our heirs’ fifth birthday and Presenting!” Kei stated as he smiled. Despite his smile, his tails flicked and curled around his daughter, a dark glint in his eyes. Kyouko was much the same as her wings had expanded slightly, just enough to bring Gray closer to her frame. Their stances screamed something very simple, ‘come near my children, and I will kill you!’

As the ball continued, it became apparent who was there to truly celebrate the twins’ birthday, and who was there to try and gain more power.

One of the few who were generally happy were the rulers of a distant land called Haven. Well three of the four leaders anyway. One was Hikaru Yon, the King of Haven, the other three lords reported to him. He was also the adopted father to Koori and Kaji and their siblings. The twins brightened up when they found out that. They had also questioned when they would meet their adopted aunts and uncles. Yon’s reply was to laugh and say that you’d never know where those ‘runts’ would show up.

The other two were the rulers of the Eastern and Western regions of Haven. They were excited to meet the twins and had introduced their own children. They were all males, Eclipse Rosado being the heir of the Eastern Region, seven years old, and well on his way to being an overly confident jerk. He had nearly made Gray cry, until the smaller male had kicked him in the knee and wandered off to meet the heirs of the Western Region. They were Drake de Blanco at six and Chase de Blanco at four. The older males had some weird rivalry going on. The twins predicted that the two would be dating by the time they were teenagers. Chase had agreed with them completely.

There were also many who had mechanisms for the twins. All offers for marriage contracts and consorts were denied by Kei and Kyouko quickly and harshly. The twins didn’t exactly know what was going on, but decided to ignore it and go explore.

“Pretty!” Gray breathed as he found his way to one of the balconies that bordered the ballroom. As a mage with ice as his element, the many bodies in the room were starting to produce more heat than he was comfortable with.

The image painted before him was a garden filled with large trees and plants, especially rose bushes of all colors. Everything was covered in a light layer of snow, making it all sparkle and glimmer. The moon was full and hung in a completely clear sky, sending a glowing silver glow to everything.

“Ah it is isn’t it?” a voice behind him questioned. The dragon price jumped slightly before turning to face the person who spoke. It was a teen of about eighteen. He wore black and tan robes with gold trimmings and an open collar, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his main body and across his chest. He had black hair that sticks upwards at the top, dark eyes and abnormally sharp canines. He also wore a circle-shaped necklace.

“Hi! I’m Gray!” Gray greeted.

“Hello Little One. I’m Zeref.” the teen introduced.

“Why are you out here by yourself?” the teen continued.

“It's hot inside.” Gray pouted. Zeref chuckled as Gray’s pout got deeper.

“Nii-chan! Nii-cha-there you are!” Vixenique said as she pounced on her brother. The girl looked over at the teen her twin had been talking to.

“Hi! I’m Vixenique! Who are you?” the fox eared girl asked.

“Imouto, this is Zeref.” Gray introduced as he tugged on his sister’s hand. Vixenique giggled happily while waving.

“Hello to you too Little Princess.” Zeref greeted as he patted both twins on the head. They giggled happily.

“You two should probably head back inside. Your parents are probably getting worried.” Zeref stated as he cocked his head to the side. The two pouted but nodded in agreement.

“Bye bye Zeref-kun!” the twins called as they waved. Zeref waved back until the two were out of sight. The Dark Mage turned to face the moon, his eyes bleeding red.

“Stay happy while you can Little Ones. It won’t last for much longer. Gomenasai.” he said as an unnatural wind blew. When it died down, the teen was nowhere to be found.

The twins yawned as the night wore on. The little dragon and fox heirs were trying to stay awake, but it was nearing midnight and they were only five after all. Eventually the ball came to a close and everyone was released. The twins stayed awake until the last of the guests were gone.

“Come on. Bedtime.” Kyouko chuckled as she picked up Gray, who had been dragging his feet behind her for the last hour or so. He blearily peered up at his mother before closing his eyes and falling fast asleep. His twin was already fast asleep, having passed out ten minutes ago.

“They look utterly and completely exhausted.” Koori stated as she exited the shadows in her usual outfit. Around her wrist was a black ribbon that had a violet jewel in the middle that was glowing softly. Kaji stepped out of the shadows as well, a matching ribbon on his left wrist.

“Like when we had that all Guardian spar not too long ago?” Kaji questioned with a grin. Koori matched his grin while nodding.

“Come on, you guys go get changed. I’ll handle these two.” Kaji said as he took his godchildren from their parents. The two nodded in agreement before heading up stairs. “Go ahead. I know you’re hungry. I can handle it.” he directed towards his sister. She nodded thankfully before turning.

“Come on you two.” Kaji said as he nuzzled his sleeping god children's hair. The two mumbled in their sleep while nuzzling closer.

After the twins had been changed and placed in their bed, they cuddled closer. Even fast asleep they were affectionate with each other.

“Night night Kaji-hakufu.” the twins muttered as they fell back into a deep sleep.

“Night you two.” Kaji called as he nearly closed the door, leaving it open slightly so that a hint of light from the hall could enter the room. He tensed when he saw something moving, but relaxed when he noticed that it was a set of Nekomata kittens that the twins had gotten as a birthday gift. The two kittens were twins and familiars, drawing on some of the twins’ magic.

The female kitten, Kira, who could use ice magic, was curled up next to her owner Gray. The male kitten, Shiki, with the ability to use fire magic, settled by Vixenique’s head.

Gray whimpered as he woke up. Something was wrong and he could feel it. He sat up and rubbed at his eye. Next to him, his twin did the same.

“Nii-chan?” Vixenique questioned. Before the older twin could say anything, the familiar twins hissed and growled at something out the window. The twins’ eyes widened when they saw smoke outside in the sky.

“Something’s really, really wrong.” Gray stated as he climbed out of bed, dragging his sister with him. The door suddenly slammed open, making the twins scream.

“Calm down. It’s just me.” Koori stated as she hurriedly entered the room. She slipped the twins’ necklaces around their necks before picking them up and the Nekomata twins and hurried out of the room.

“Koori?” Gray called. Koori shushed him and reached the a corridor that led to the basement of the castle.

She finally reached a blank wall and pressed her hand against it. A ice blue magic circle formed on the wall before glowing and sliding away.

Inside the hidden room was a large cot, a mini kitchen, and a bathroom. There were no windows and the only light came from the torches on the walls.

“I need the two of you to stay here, okay? Don’t leave the room unless either me, Kaji, or your parents come for you okay? This is serious little ones. You need to stay here.” Koori stressed. The twins nodded in confusion and fear.

“Koori-oba? What is going on?” Gray questioned as he hugged Kira to his chest. The kitten mewed and pawed at him. Vixenique cuddled into her twin with Shiki curled around her neck. She was shivering slightly, either in fear or due to the cold draft in the room, was unknown.

“We’re being attacked. We don’t know what they want, but we aren’t willing to put you two in danger. Keep these with you.” Koori stated as she slipped the Arctic Crystal around Gray’s neck and the Flare Ruby around Vixenique’s. She then turned towards the ‘door’. “Don’t leave!” was the last thing that was heard before the door shut.

“Nii-chan? I’m scared.” Vixenique whimpered. Gray pulled her onto the cot, where they cuddled under the blanket. 

“I know. I am too.” Gray said as he held his sister. The two of them were quiet after that.

The twins were awakened three hours later by an explosion. The two screamed as they sat up from where they had been dozing on and off. The explosions continued as dust started to fall from the ceiling.

“U-um, this place will hold up right?” Vixenique questioned nervously.

“I hope so.” Gray whimpered. Yet another explosion sounded and straining could be heard coming from the walls. “Okay I don’t think it is!” Gray shrieked as he dragged his twin out of the cot.

“We have to get out of here.” Gray muttered.

“But Koori-oba said not to leave!” Vixenique squealed, even as she clung to her twin.

“I don’t think she thought that the ceiling would come down on us!” Gray cried as the walls started to shake.

“We can’t stay here! Come on!” Gray cried. Vixenique didn’t even bother to complain as the ceiling started to creak. The two glanced behind them as soon as they were clear of the room. Just in time to see the ceiling cave in.

“We’re gonna get in trouble.” Vixenique whined as Gray dragged her down the hall.

“I’ll take trouble over bring dead. Now shh!” Gray ordered. A shadow suddenly covered the twins. They looked up to find a giant lizard behind them. They screamed before dodging away from the strike on the ground.

“Vixen run! We’ll meet up later!” Gray yelled. The girl nodded before the two went their separate ways.

“It's getting colder.” Gray muttered to himself. He was currently walking down a long ruined hallway. “I hope Vix is okay. She doesn’t do well in the cold.” 

A scream sounded. Which made the five year old scream. Gray sniffled as Kira trembled on top of his head.

“I want Mama and Papa. I-I just want this to end.” Gray whimpered.

“Is that so?” a voice behind him questioned. The boy spun around to see a man who appeared slightly familiar to him.

“Well aren’t you adorable? I wonder if I’ll be able to keep you?” the man questioned. Gray whimpered and turned to run only to have his shoulder grabbed. “And where do you think you’r-ow!” the man yelped, releasing his hold as Kira bit him. Gray took off running.

“Got to find Mama and Papa. Got to find Mama and Papa.” Gray chanted as he ran. He gasped as he turned the corner.

“Mama.” Gray whimpered in fear. Kyouko weakly raised her head at that. The Dragon Queen was currently battered and bruised and utterly defeated. She had multiple deep gashes that were bleeding heavily while bruises covered her entire body and her face. There was a deep cut over her left eye that was bleeding into that eye. She was currently strapped by both wrists to two large rocks using silver chains. Her wings had dropped and were covered in tears and blood. There were chunks of her tail missing.

“Gray? What are you doing here?” Kyouko questioned shakily. Her voice was raspy and full of pain. Her heir whimpered in fear.

“The, the ceiling started to come down, so we had to leave. Me and Vix got separated and I’m scared.” Gray answered with tears in his eyes.

“Gray I need you to listen and listen well. Go find your sister, one of the others and get out of here. Never look back, no matter what you hear. Understand?” Kyouko questioned. Gray nodded fearfully. He suddenly yelped as he was trapped in something.

“Gray!” Kyouko yelled.

“Mama!” Gray yelped in fear.

“Hello again.” the man from earlier said as he held up the net with a terrified Gray inside. Kyouko growled lowly and snapped at the man, but could do nothing due to the chains.

“I guess if you won’t do the ritual, this little one will have to do.” the man stated as he shook the net, making Gray shriek. He was trembling in fear as he tried to get out of the net.

“I have no choice. I love you Gray.” Kyouko said as she stopped struggling. She glared at the man, but stayed quiet.

“Mama! Mama!” Gray cried as his net was tied to hung in the air. Kyouko smiled sadly at her heir before a white and ice blue glow started to surround her. A scream rang out from the Dragon Queen as the light got brighter. Gray started sobbing in fear. When the light died down, Kyouko wasn’t moving. There was blood coming from her eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. There was also a pool of blood forming under her. Gray just sobbed harder in fear.

“What the hell? This should have unlocked the Arctic Crystal.” the man wondered. He then turned to Gray and noticed the Arctic Crystal resting around his neck.

“So that’s why it didn’t work. You have the crystal.” The man stated as he walked over to the five year old. The boy shrieked and continued to struggle to get out of the net. The Arctic Crystal around his neck started to glow softly as ice spikes jutted out of the ground, trying to spear the man.

“Interesting.” the man stated as he dodged the ice spikes. “It’s reacting to his emotions. Could he be Shiva’s heir?” the man questioned.

A roar echoed throughout the area. Gray looked up from his panic at the sound. “Oba-chan?” he questioned timidly. As Gray was distracted, the Arctic Crystal had stopped glowing and the ice spikes stopped forming. The dark-haired man grinned before launching himself at the net. Gray screamed, especially as the net broke.

“You’ll bring me a lot of money-chan.” the man grinned insanely. Gray whimpered, before yet another roar sounded, this time louder and closer. The man held Gray up by the back of his pajamas and grinned.

“Remember me little Gray-chan. I am Ivan Dreyar. We’ll be meeting again one day.” The man stated before he dropped the boy on his butt and ran out of the area. Gray stared after him; just seconds later, a ten foot tiger entered the area. Its fur was a bright ice blue color with black stripes. Its eyes were a mix of purple and blue. Gray turned his teary eyes to the tiger before bursting out into sobs. “Koori-oba!” he cried as he ran over and hugged one of the tiger’s legs. There was a ice blue glow as the tiger turned into Koori. She glared in the direction that the man had disappeared in before picking up her godson and cooing and rocking him to help him calm down. Her eyes roamed around the area until they landed on Kyouko’s body.

“Gray?” Koori questioned shakily. The boy looked up before following the woman’s line of sight. He burst into another round of sobs as he buried his face in her chest.

“You saw this didn’t you?” Koori asked softly. Gray nodded. Koori closed her eyes and buried her face in her godson’s hair. Kira, who had been hiding in Gray’s pajamas, peeked out and mewed sadly.

inucrossoverlover: And this is the first chapter of Twins of Fire and Ice.

Vixenique: Damn, wasn’t expecting something like this.

Gray: Damn, I’m overly depressed now. I think I need to go sit down. (Vixenique nods in agreement)

inucrossoverlover: Let’s just end this chapter.

inucrossoverlover, Gray, and Vixenique: Ja Ne Minna-san!


	3. The Revealing

inucrossoverlover: And I’m here with Chapter 2 of Twins of Fire and Ice! And our twin stars: Gray and Vixenique!

Gray: Hi.

Vixenique: Hey there!

inucrossoverlover: And why are you not happy Gray?

Gray: Do you not know what happened last chapter?

inucrossoverlover: Aw! It’s okay Gray! You have two very powerful teens looking after you.

Gray: Do I want to know who?

Vixenique: I know who! And it will fun! And hot!

inucrossoverlover: Vixen! I know you’re me and everything, but you can’t just peek ahead to the story as I type it!

Vixenique: Fine! I won’t peek ahead anymore! (Pouts)

Gray: Wow! I am very glad that you don’t own Fairy Tail. It wouldn’t make any sense in the slightest. (Deadpans with a sweat-drop) Anyway the only things owned are the plot and some of the characters.

inucrossoverlover and Vixenique: Hai! Chapter Start!

 

Chapter 2: The Revealing

*Flashbacks*  
“Speaking”  
‘Thinking’

 

“Ahhh!” echoed throughout the apartment of one Gray Fullbuster. Said male shot up in his bed. He looked around wildly as he panted heavily. His breathing slowly started to return to normal levels as he calmed down.

“I wish these memories would just go away.” Gray sighed to himself as he rubbed his temples. The seventeen year old currently had his head in his hands. A few minutes later he flopped back in his bed, his dark blue eyes staring at the ceiling.

“Imouto.” He sighed softly. “Mama. Papa.” He called as he rolled over and cuddled into his pillow.

“A week. A week before it all falls apart. Won’t that be a happy eighteenth birthday present?” Gray chuckled bitterly to himself. He eventually fell back asleep, an uneasy feeling rolling in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Oi! Gray! Open the door! Gray! It’s been a week! Open the door already!” a voice shouted outside of Gray’s apartment door. The dark-haired boy vaguely heard it, but it escaped his consciousness as he fell deeper asleep.

“Natsu! Don’t break it!” Lucy cried in panic.

“Lucy’s right Natsu.” Erza could be heard saying. Lucy sighed in relief. “I’ll break it!”

“Erza-san!” was the last sound heard before the door was broken down. “We’ll have to pay for that.” Lucy cried a waterfall of tears at the sight of the broken door.

“Aye.” Happy nodded from Natsu’s head.

“Don’t aye me cat!” Lucy cried.

“Quiet, both of you.” Erza stated. The blonde and cat both nodded. “Something wrong Natsu?”

“Something……smells different. It still smells like Gray, but it’s sweet.” The Dragon Slayer stated confused. The girls raised a brow while Happy wandered over to Gray’s bedroom door.

“Um guys? I think we have a problem.” Happy stated calmly. The others wandered over to Gray’s door and peered in.

“What the hell?!” Natsu questioned, loudly. The figure on the bed didn’t even twitch.

“Is that……Gray?” Lucy questioned quietly. “I believe so.” Erza answered just as quietly. A soft mumble and the figure rolled over. The others yelped as they had to duck out of the way of a large set of leathery black wings that spread out, running out of room about five feet too soon.

“Nani?” Gray questioned as he started to shift. He whined when he felt pain running along his body, especially his wings. He shot to his feet on his bed and flailed slightly at the disproportion of weight. His tail settled around his waist to help him maintain his balance. Gray glanced down at himself before he screamed. A second later he passed out and fell face forward, his wings curling into his back to stay out of the way.

“........What just happened?” Lucy questioned.

“I have no idea, but I’m sure that Master does.” Erza stated.

“Natsu? Hey Natsu?” Happy called as he waved a paw in the pink-haired boy’s face. There was no reaction whatsoever, not even a blink.

“Lucy, take Natsu with you.” Erza ordered as she noticed where Natsu was staring. Straight at Gray. Lucy nodded as she noticed as well and started tugging the Dragon Slayer along with her.

“Natsu? Come on.” Lucy urged as she dragged the pink-haired male behind her. Erza sighed as she entered the dark-haired male’s bedroom. She sneezed at the abnormally sweet scent in the room. She walked over to the window and opened it, letting in fresh air. A soft groan sounded behind her. The scarlet-haired woman turned to find Gray stirring.

“Ugh, what a weird dream.” Gray muttered as he pushed himself up. He blinked at Erza before borrowing his face in his pillow with a groan. “It wasn’t a dream.”

“Up Gray. Now.” Erza ordered with a glare. Gray sighed before getting out of bed.

“Hai.” Gray sighed as he headed to the bathroom. Erza nodded once before going to find food.

An hour later found Marakov, the Dragon Slayers, the Exceeds, Lucy, and Erza, all waiting for Gray.

“So Gray-san has leathery wings and a tail?” Wendy questioned with a head-tilt. Lucy nodded.

“I just want to see what made Salamander this quiet.” Gajeel stated with a grin. There were many sweat-drops at that.

The door to Gray’s bedroom slowly opened a crack. Gray peeked out of the crack.

“Uh, hi?” Gray questioned as he exited the room. Everyone's jaw dropped at how different the boy looked.

Gray’s black hair fell to his hips in long, silky waves. His dark blue eyes were wider and framed by long, lush lashes. He had a cute button nose, pouty pink lips, and a heart-shaped face. He had lost a few inches as well, now being about two inches shorter than Natsu. His skin was pale and nearly flawless. There were only two marks on him, the scar above his left eye from the failed Ice Shell, and a X-shaped scar on his side. He had also lost a few pounds of muscle and was slightly leaner. His hips were also wider as well. He wore a white t-shirt that was big enough to fall off one shoulder slightly. He also wore white shorts that fell to mid-thigh. The most attention catching changes would be the large black leathery wings sprouting from his shoulder blades. They were black on the outside and dark blue on the inside. There was also the large black reptilian tail sprouting from the base of his spine. It was black with a dark blue underside.

“I see that the seal finally broke?” Marakov stated. Gray nodded with a pout.

“Seal?” Lucy questioned.

Gray sighed as he took a seat.

“My full name is Gray Shiva Fullbuster. I’m the crown prince of HeavenArctic and the first male heir of the Arctic Crystal Dragon bloodline, as well as the last of the line.” Gray explained.

“Arctic Crystal Dragon bloodline? As in the bloodline directly descended from the Arctic Dragon Shiva?” Gajeel questioned with a raised brow.

“That’s impossible. That bloodline died out when HeavenArctic was attacked over thirteen years ago.” Natsu stated.

“Wrong. Nearly died out. There are two carriers of the bloodline left. Me and my younger twin sister. And the bloodline’s recessive in her.” Gray stated softly.

“Twin sister?” Lucy questioned with wide eyes.

“Yeah. Born fifteen minutes after me. Vixenique Inferno Fullbuster.” the winged-boy stated.

“A-as in Princess Inferno of Hellfire?” Erza questioned shakily. Gray nodded while blinking.

“Okay. Oh crap! I have days at most before she shows up here.” Gray groaned as he buried his face in his hands. The others members of Fairy Tail blinked.

“Not even that long.” a voice from the window stated. Gray groaned as everyone turned to the window.

Sitting there was a girl of about eighteen. She has long black hair with purple streaks that reaches her hips. Her bangs frame her face to her shoulders. Both of her ears were pierced with an earring. The left is gold while the right is silver. She has bright sapphire blue eyes with long black lashes. She had a heart-shaped face, high cheekbones, and pouty pink lips. She was about the same height as Gray with slightly tanned flawless skin. She had an athletic build filled with lean muscles and a large bust. She wears a black collar with a purple heart hanging from it. There were white wings on the heart. She wears a black halter top with a purple winged heart on it. It shows off her stomach and her pierced belly. It was pierced with a purple winged heart. To go along with it she wears a black, white, and purple plaid mini-skirt that barely reaches mid-thigh. She also wears black heeled boots with purple laces. There were white flame designs on the boots. She smirked at them before launching herself at Gray.

The male squealed right before the chair he was sitting in tipped over.

There were blushes abound as the two of them rolled on the floor, each trying to claim the dominant position. Gray huffed as the girl came out on top, sitting on his stomach in the middle of the floor.  
“Hi Onii-chan!” the girl stated happily. The guild member’s jaws all dropped at that.

“You’re Gray-san’s sister?” Wendy questioned as she tilted her head. The girl blinked her bright sapphires before she nodded.

“I’m Vixenique. Vixenique Inferno Fullbuster! Nice to meet you all!” the girl greeted. The guild members’ jaws dropped even further when a set of black and purple tipped fox ears appeared on her head as three matching fox tails sprouted from the base of her spine.

“I missed you Gray!” the girl purred. Gray sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around the girl’s waist.

“Hi. Missed you too Vixi.” he said as he pulled her into a hug. The girl giggled happily as she hugged back.

“Now get off. My wings hurt.” Gray complained as he wiggled under the girl.

“Heh, sorry Gray-nii-chan!” the girl apologized as she climbed off the boy. Gray waved it off as he rubbed his shoulders. Vixenique smirked as she got an idea.

“Vix, what are you.......?” Gray started only to cut himself off with a moan. Vixenique giggled insanely as she stroked her twin’s shoulder blades, directly where his wings melded with his skin. His tail flicked and curled, thumping on the ground. Gray squirmed as he turned bright red before he reached back with his claws.

“Ow!” Vixenique squealed as she brought her bleeding hand closer to her chest.

“No touching the wings or the tail.” Gray hissed as he got in his sister’s face, seemingly forgetting about his guests. Vixenique pouted at him.

“Come on! They can’t be that sensitive!” she stated.

“And how sensitive are your ears and tails?” Gray countered with a raised brow. Vixenique flushed a bright red.

“That sensitive?” she questioned. Gray just nodded. She shivered. “Sorry.”

“No problem.” Gray stated with a shrug.

“You need new clothes.” Vixenique stated a few minutes later as she ran an eye over her twin’s frame. The boy flushed slightly.

“Not my fault I shrunk.” Gray pouted. His sister giggled at him. He struck his tongue out in response.

“Put that back before I find a use for it.” Vixenique threatened with a silky purr. Gray epped and blushed.

“W-whatever.” Gray stated. Vixenique squealed and launched herself at her twin. Gray rolled back onto his feet after launching his sister over his head to land behind the couch. All of the guild members just blinked at that. The midnight eyed boy blinked a few times before he joined Wendy and the Exceeds in looking over the back of the couch. There were twin yelps as the twins slammed head-first into each other.

Gray stumbled slightly and landed in Natsu’s lap with a major headache. The pink-haired male’s arms automatically wrapped around his waist. His twin was pulling herself over the couch only to yelp as she hit her head on Erza’s armor. There were winces all around at that action.

“Ow.” Gray muttered as he rubbed his forehead. A bruise was already forming there and he pouted. Vixenique just groaned as she rested her head on Erza’s armor, not bothering to move from her second impact site. Her forehead was also bruising. “Owie.” she whined.

“Are you two okay?” Lucy questioned with wide eyes. The twins groaned in pain in unison. Gray pointed towards the kitchen and Lucy got the idea. She returned a minute later with ice packs, which she handed to the twins, who were sitting on the ground leaning back-to-back with each other.

“You suck.” Gray stated as he held the ice pack to his head.

“No you do. At least you will.” Vixenique countered. Gray blushed with a twitch. He just decided to stay quiet.

“You are mean.” Gray muttered after a few minutes of silence. Vixenique just poked the male before sighing and resting her head on his shoulder. Gray sighed as he rested his head on his twin’s. The rest of the guild was watching the two’s interaction interestedly.

“Feel better now?” Marakov questioned the two, who nodded.

“So where have you been for thirteen years?” the older man questioned.

“I’ve been in Hellfire since then. The Arctic Crystal Dragons are biologically adapted to the frozen wastelands that they call home. Mama and Nii-chan gained that from Shiva-sama. Once they reach their teens they’re able to travel to other regions and survive just fine. The Fire Ruby Kitsunes are the opposite. The hotter it is, the happier and healthier we are. Like our dragon counterparts, we can thrive anywhere once we go through puberty. Nii-chan and I were only five when our parents died. Our godparents had to hurry and get everything in order so that no one could try and steal our birthrights. Arctic Crystal Castle was pretty much destroyed, so Gray couldn’t stay there and it wasn’t safe for Gray to be with our godmother. Hellfire was fine. The only problem is that Hellfire’s temperature is just like its name suggests. It fucking hot. Gray-nii wouldn’t have been able to survive there.” Vixenique explained. She jumped when Gray rested his head in her shoulder. The boy was fast asleep and snoring softly.

“Aww.” all the girls cooed as Gray curled up into a ball as much as he could in his position. His wings curled into his back while his tail rested on his legs. Happy nudged the boy and his tail flicked slightly at the tip. Vixenique peered closer at Happy and the other cats.

“Exceeds?” Vixenique questioned as she picked up Happy.  
“Aww! So cute!” she squealed as she hugged the cat to her chest. Gray grunted sleepily as he fell onto his sister’s lap. He murmured and squirmed slightly. 

Vixenique looked down at her twin before she poked his cheek. Gray stirred as Vixenique continued to poke his cheek. He rolled over to glance at the girl.

“What?” he whined as he pouted. He whined again as Vixenique continued to poke him.

“Fine, fine. I’m up.” Gray pouted as he sat up. He squeaked as Vixenique nuzzled their cheeks together, purring happily. He grumbled before giving in and purring as well. The guild members all watched the interaction with interest.

“Now shopping!” Vixenique cheered. Gray squeaked slightly as he tried to struggle out of his sister’s hold. He turned watery blue eyes to the guild members sitting on his couch. The males all blushed slightly, especially when his lower lip started to tremble.

“Gray! Stop with the hurt puppy look! It’s not fair! Plus, you probably can’t fit any of the clothes you own!” Vixenique scolded. Her twin pouted but ceased his struggles.

“Ne, wanna help me tortu-I mean shop with Gray-nii?” Vixenique questioned as she nuzzled his hair. Gray twitched and whimpered.

“Sure.” Lucy agreed as Wendy and Erza nodded. Gajeel and Natsu were about to decline when the twins turned big blue eyes on them. They flushed and agreed.

“I think I’ll head back to the guild. Maybe you can drop by later?” Marakov questioned. Gray nodded as he finally managed to get out of Vixen’s hold. Marakov nodded as he headed towards the door.

“Bye Master.” everyone called after him. Vixenique scampered off to her brother’s room and returned with his necklace in her hands. She slipped it around his neck and the diamond glowed slightly as the teen’s wings and tail sunk back into his skin. Gray sighed softly as he flopped down on the floor, wiggling slightly with a giggle.

“Come on Nii-chan! Let’s go!” Vixenique urged as she grabbed her brother’s wrist and hauled him up. Gray yelped and just barely managed to get his shoes on and grab his keys as his sister dragged him out of the house. The remaining members of Fairy Tail just blinked at that as they got up and followed the two.

“Vix! Slow down!” Gray could be heard yelling as Vixenique yanked him down the street.

“No way! Besides I know the perfect store to get your wardrobe from.” Vixenique stated as she sent a grin at her brother before continuing on.

Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel finally managed to find the twins in one of the stores. The reason being Gray’s shrieks of protest.

“No!” was heard from the dressing room where Gray apparently was as the others found Vixenique. Said girl was tapping her foot outside the room.

“Gray come out. Now.” it was an order. There was shuffling before the door opened and Gray stepped out.  
He wore a dark blue sleeveless top that stopped an inch above his belly button. Over that was a sleeveless white hooded jacket that stopped under his ribcage. Both had black snowflakes printed on them, on the chest on the shirt and on the back on the jacket. Running up his arms were black fingerless gloves that reached his elbows. There were white and dark blue snowflake designs on them. On his bottom half was a pair of black jeans that had a white and dark blue striped belt that hung off his right side. There were dark blue and white snowflakes running up his right leg. On his feet were black combat boots that had dark blue laces with white snowflake designs on them.

“Happy now?” Gray questioned with a glare. Vixenique giggled happily as she nodded.

“Next Outfit!” Vixenique said cheerfully as she literally shoved her brother back into the dressing room. Over the next four and a half hours a routine was established. Give Gray an outfit, making/ordering Gray to come out of the dressing room, either approving or rejecting said outfit, shove Gray back into the dressing room, take old outfit, and the cycle started again. The only change came in the form of the last outfit that Vixenique had given Gray.

“No!” Gray shrieked. His shriek had roused Gajeel and Natsu from their naps. It had also caused Happy, Lily, Carla, and Wendy to look up from where they were dealing with the rejected outfits.

“Gray.” Erza warned.

“No! It’s not happening! I’m not coming out!” Gray shouted with a snarl.

“Fuck this.” Vixenique stated with narrowed eyes. She pulled a bobby pin from her hair, that was apparently helping to hold her bangs out of her face was some fell in front of her right eye. A few moments later, the dressing room door opened and Vixenique entered. There were growls and snarls as Vixenique finally forced her twin out, one arm bent behind him at an awkward angle. A glare was trained on his sister the entire time, with the girl doing the exact same, so they didn’t notice the blushes and nosebleeds that happened throughout the store. Gray’s refusal had caught the attention of others in the store.

Gray wore a dark blue yukata that reached mid-thigh. The obi was black and tied in a large bow behind him. There were ice blue and white snowflakes printed all over the fabric. Running up his legs were white thigh-highs that had a little black ruffle at the top. Over the thigh-highs and wrapping around his legs were dark blue ribbons. On his feet were geta sandals. His usual necklace was around his neck while white and ice blue bangles rested around his wrists. His long black locks fell in silky waves to his hips with little snowflake shaped hair clips helping to control his bangs.

“Let. Go.” the male twin ground out. His sister sighed dramatically before letting go; replacing the bobby pin back into place absentmindedly as she eyed her brother like one would a beautiful painting.

“Perfect.” the multi-color-haired girl purred. Gray flushed and turned away. Vixenique started to giggle insanely.

“Mid and Ke (key) would love to see this.” Vixenique managed to get out through giggles. Gray managed to pale and flush bright red in a matter of seconds.  
“No way.” he whimpered as he turned wide blue eyes to his sister.

“Yes way.” she cackled like a maniac. Gray swayed slightly. Wendy led him to sit in between the other boys. Gray closed his eyes and took deep breathes.

“Who?” Lucy asked, torn between concern and curiosity.

“Gray-nii’s boy toys when we were younger.” Vixenique continued to cackle like the insane person she apparently was. Gray growled and launched himself at his sister. The two rolled around on the floor, much like they had done in Gray’s apartment. Everyone in the store watched wide-eyed as this time, Gray came out on top of the wrestling match.

“Why shouldn’t I kill you?” Gray questioned seriously. Vixenique just glared at the male.

“U-um, excuse me.” a man questioned. Everyone turned to find the owner of the store standing there, looking more than a little embarrassed. Everyone other than Gray, Wendy, and Vixenique twitched when they noticed that he was eying the twins.

“Hi?” Gray squeaked shyly. Vixenique just waved as she peered around her brother’s arm.

“I need you to either try on clothes, buy what you have, or leave.” the owner stated. The twins pouted cutely.

“We’ll be good.” the twins chorused as they pouted cutely. The owner blushed before quickly turning away and leaving. Wendy, Vixenique, and Gray all sneezed. The twins climbed to their feet as they rubbed their noses.

“Something smells funny.” Wendy complained. The twins nodded in agreement. The other four just twitched at that. Gajeel and Natsu already knew what the smell was while Erza and Lucy had a pretty good idea what it was.

“Ignore it. Can we leave now?” the Iron Dragon Slayer questioned. Vixenique nodded as she pushed Gray into the dressing room with one of the outfits. She then had the other two males carry all the other clothes and accessories to the cash register.

There they found the owner of the store standing there. The two male Dragon Slayers glared at the man.

Vixenique and the others followed, Gray in the first outfit that he had tried on. Gray grumbled slightly as his sister yanked him along. Vixenique paid and had everything shrunk.

“Well, you promised to stop by the guild right?” Vixenique questioned. Gray sighed but nodded. There was a loud rumble from the male. He froze and blushed the deepest shade of red seen yet.

Vixenique was chuckling, at least until a similar sound came from her. The twins were both bright red as they glanced at each other and sighed.

“Hungry you two?” Erza chuckled. The two nodded sheepishly.

At the cafe, the twins were pigging out, politely of course, but pigging out nonetheless.

“I wonder what Oba-chan and Hakufu-kun are doing?” Gray questioned. He stabbed Vixenique in the hand with a fork. The girl yelped with a pout.

“Driving each other crazy probably.” the girl answered as she nursed her hand. She turned to her brother with a pout.

“I’m not going to feed you. Live with it.” the older twin stated uncaringly.

“You’re mean!” Vixenique whined.

“Whoever said I was nice?” he countered. The girl glared and turned away.

“Um, Vixenique-san? You’re bleeding.” Wendy pointed out with wide eyes. Vixenique glanced at her sluggishly bleeding hand.  
“Huh. I am.” she stated dully before turning away. She perked up and peered closer out the window.

“Nii-chan! Look!” Vixenique squealed. Gray sighed as he glanced over. He choked on the water he was drinking.

“Is that...?” he questioned.

“It is!” Vixenique cheered as she slid out of the both.

“What the hell?” Gajeel questioned.

“You’ll see.” Gray smirked. Vixenique chose that moment to skip back into the cafe. She climbed in next to her brother.

In her arms was a basket. She pulled it open to reveal a pair of kittens, adorable ones at that.

One of the kittens had soft ice blue colored fur. There were red markings on its paws and two, yes two, tails. There were also red markings on the tips of its ears. There was also a red star on its forehead.

The other kitten had deep red, almost burgundy colored fur. There were bright blue markings on its paws and twin tails. There were blue tips on its ears and a blue diamond on its forehead. (Think Kirara in kitten form from Inuyasha.)

“This shouldn’t be possible.” Gray breathed as he picked up the ice blue kitten. Said kitten stirred and opened bright red eyes. She mewed when she saw Gray. Vixenique pulled the red kitten into her arms and nuzzled it. Blue eyes opened to stare at her with a yawn. “Tell me about it.”

“This is Kira. She’s an Arctic Nekomata.” Gray introduced as he held out the kitten. She mewed with her tails twirling.

“And this is Shiki, her twin. He’s a Flare Nekomata.” Vixenique stated. The male kitten was too busy cleaning himself to glance at them.

“And why are they important?” Natsu questioned.

“They were gifts for our fifth birthday from our parents.” Vixenique stated. There were raised brows at everyone at that other than her brother.

“And they’re our familiars.” Gray finished. He squeaked when Kira climbed onto his head.

“You two have familiars?” Erza questioned. The twins nodded.

“At the age of five?” she continued. The twins nodded again.

“How much magical power do the two of you have?” she finished.

“I don’t actually know. I know the seal and the necklace blocked off over a quarter of my magic.” Gray stated with a shrug.

“No idea.” Vixenique shrugged. Everyone else sweat-dropped.

“Um? The guild?” Wendy questioned nervously. The twins nodded and paid and left the cafe.

“Why did I agree to this again?” Gray whimpered.

“Because you’re a masochist.” Vixenique offered with Shiki on her shoulder. Gray twitched with a glare on his face.

“We’re here!” the younger twin announced with a cheer. There was an unholy gleam in her eyes.

“Vixenique, don’t you...” Gray started only to be cut off by the purple streaked girl kicking the guild doors open. “...dare.” he finished with a sigh.

Everyone inside the guild stopped what they were doing and stared at the group.

“Hi!” the girl waved.

“Baka.” Gray muttered as he entered the guild. His sister pouted but followed the others into the building.

inucrossoverlover: And here is chapter 2!

Gray: Interesting. Very interesting.

Vixenique: I love the ending scene.

Gray: Of course you would. You kicked a fucking door open. (Rolls eyes)

inucrossoverlover: Okay, enough you two. We have to end the author’s note.

Gray and Vixen: Fine.

inucrossoverlover: (nods) Say bye everyone.

inucrossoverlover, Gray, and Vixen: Ja Ne Minna-san!


	4. Reactions and Revelations

inucrossoverlover: And here’s the new chapter of Twins of Fire and Ice!

Gray: Hey there everyone!

Vixenique: We’re back together again!

inucrossoverlover: In more ways than one. And the twins are once again together after thirteen years.

Gray and Vixenique: Happy belated eighteenth birthday to us. (Grin)

inucrossoverlover: True. Anyway! Let’s get started! Gray-chan?

Gray: Sure! inucrossoverlover doesn’t own anything other than her own characters and the plot!

inucrossoverlover: Now Chapter Start!  
-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Chapter 3: Reactions and Revelations

*Flashbacks*  
‘Thinking’  
“Speaking”  
Dreamscape

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Oh? And who are these two?” Mirajane questioned as she walked over to greet the group.

“I’m Vixenique. Fullbuster Vixenique.” The girl greeted. There were jaw-drops at the statement as the girl flicked her black and purple streaked hair over her shoulder. Mirajane blinked at that a few seconds before turning to the other unknown.

“Fullbuster Gray.” The dark-haired male nodded in greeting. Everyone’s jaw was currently digging up the foundation of the guild hall at that announcement.

“G-Gray?” Cana questioned shakily. The boy nodded before the heavy drinking woman jerked back. The reason being that Vixenique had appeared right in front of her face.

“You’re pretty.” The younger girl commented as she leaned away some.

“Thank you?” Cana questioned. The girl smiled as she trotted back over the others.

“What happened to you Gray?” Lisanna questioned as she and Elfman walked over to join their older sister.

“Seal brake. Don’t ask.” Gray growled with a dark look in his midnight colored eyes. Vixenique seemed to have a matching look in her bright sapphire blue eyes. Shiki and Kira hissed at the guild as a whole.

“What’s with the cats?” Romeo questioned as he walked over. Most of the guild was following his lead. Kira mewed happily at the boy, while Shiki hissed at everyone who was starting to crowd around. He was the exact opposite of his littermate.

“Aw! He’s so cute!” Vixenique cooed as her eyes brightened. She then yelped and turned to glare at her brother. Said male raised a curious brow. “What?” he questioned.

“Stop throwing shit.” The girl hissed. The older male just raised his brow even higher.

“That would be me.” A voice from the doorway stated. Everyone turned to find a male of about twenty standing there.

He had deep red hair that reached the nape of his neck. His eyes were a molten orange color. He had lightly tanned skin that covered his muscular build. He had obvious muscles, but not enough to look like he constantly worked out. He wore a tight black tank top under a sleeveless red hoodie. Both had flames stitched on them, the ones on the tank top being red while the hoodie’s were black. On his bottom half he wore black leather pants that clung to his muscled legs and his ass. There was a red belt looped through it. On his feet were black combat boots that had red laces. He waved with a smirk. This sight of him had Vixenique squealing excitedly while Gray tilted his head to the side.

“Kaji!” the girl shrieked as she launched herself at the redhead.

“Hey there Heatwave.” The newly named Kaji greeted as he nuzzled the girl, who giggled happily. His orange eyes turned to Gray and a brow rose.

“Come on Nii-chan!” Vixenique called. The older twin sighed but made his way over to the duo. He eyed the redhead before he was pulled into the hug as well. He slowly relaxed, especially as the redhead nuzzled him.

“Permafrost. Missed you.” Kaji purred.

“Hi Kaji.” Gray greeted as he nuzzled into the redhead. Natsu twitched slightly at that.

“Where have you been?!” Vixenique questioned excitedly.

“HellFire, Haven, and keeping as much of an eye on you two as possible.” Kaji stated as he nuzzled the girl.

“I’m sorry Gray.” Kaji apologized as he pulled Gray closer.

“It’s okay. I understand why you couldn’t look after me.” Gray shrugged indifferently.

“Don’t give me that bullshit.” Kaji growled with narrowed eyes. Gray shrugged as he pulled out of the embrace. Vixenique looked dejected for a moment before she brightened up.

“Onii-chan, onii-chan, Gray-onii-chan!” Vixenique sing-songed as she pulled her twin into a hug. Gray sighed softly as he allowed it, purring softly as Kaji pulled him into a hug as well.

“Why do I put up with the two of you again?” the midnight eyed boy questioned.

“Because you love us.” The two stated. Gray rolled his eyes but said nothing.

“I’m Youkai Kaji. These runts are my godchildren.” Kaji introduced to the rest of the guild.

“Where’s oba-chan?” Vixenique questioned as the rest of the guild tried to figure out how the twins had a godfather that barely appeared older than them.

“That’s a surprise.” Kaji smirked. The twins’ eyes narrowed.

“So you’re their godfather?” Marakov questioned. He had been silent ever since the group had entered the guild, mainly because it seemed that Vixenique was intent on causing as much damage as Natsu. The redhead nodded as he cuddled the twins closer to his sides. Gray squirmed while Vixenique cuddled even closer.

“Kaji? Too much heat!” the midnight eyed boy whined as he squirmed. Kaji sighed as he released Gray.

“Damn overheated fire mages.” He grumbled as he straightened his clothes. He suddenly ducked under his sister’s lunge by rolling forward.

Vixenique yelped as she hit the ground. She slid for a good foot or so.

“Ow!” she groaned.

“Are you okay?” Mira questioned in shock. Vixenique waved away the concern as she sat up, all the while rubbing her nose. She turned to glare at Gray, who was currently buffing his nails on his clothes while leaning against Natsu, who blinked in confusion. She pouted but stayed quiet.

“Hey Kaji-hakufu? Why do you look like you haven’t gained a day since we last met?” the girl questioned instead.

“That’s a secret.” Kaji stated.

“Cocky jerk.” Gray grumbled as he headed over to the bar. He leapt over the bar and returned a few minutes later. He handed his twin and godfather a glass with a liquid inside it. It was bright red and bubbled every few seconds. Truthfully, it was reminiscent of lava. The entire guild went wide eyed while the two receiving the drink raised a brow.

“Oh please. If I wanted to kill you, it wouldn’t be through your food and drinks. I just…………want to test something.” Gray answered. The two narrowed their eyes but took a sip.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! What the hell nii-chan?!” Vixenique squeaked as she set the drink back down. Her eyes were watering and her cheeks were flushed from heat. She was fanning her tongue, which seemed slightly swollen. Kaji seemed just fine.

“I was right. You can’t handle hot drinks and I can’t handle cold ones. Interesting.” Gray muttered, subconsciously creating an icicle and handing it to his twin. The girl sucked on it with a pout. Gray took the drink and knocked it back. He licked his lips when he was done. “Tasty.”

“How in the hell can you drink that? It’s made especially for fire mages?” Natsu questioned.

“Our father. He was a fire mage while our mother was an ice mage. Vix and I seemed to have developed the tastes of our same gender parent.” Gray stated in answer.

“You two are just like your parents.” Kaji chuckled as he ruffled the twins’ hair. The two pouted unhappily but peered up at him.

“What do you mean?” Lucy questioned as the guild slowly returned to normal.

“Gray’s just like their mother, Kyouko. Calm and cool to the point of seeming unemotional but with a vicious and vindictive streak. When angered or when people they care about are in danger, they become extremely dangerous with both sadistic and masochistic tendencies. Vixenique is like their father Kei. Social and excitable, sometimes to excitable. They become bloodthirsty and insane when angry. When you put them on a battlefield, well, there won’t be an opposing side for very long.” Kaji said, shuddering in remembrance. 

“Really?” Gray questioned with wide-eyes. Kaji blinked out of his trance before nodding with a smile.

“Of course my little Snowflake.” Kaji purred as he pulled the boy into a hug. Gray sighed happily as he leaned into the hug.

“Aw!” all the girls of Fairy Tail cooed.

“Kawaii desu!” Vixenique squealed as she pulled her twin into a hug. This time the male allowed the contact.

“I see that the two of you are having fun.” Marakov stated. The twins turned to him and nodded. Kira hissed as the motion almost knocked her off of Gray’s head. She leaped down, padded over to the bar, and hopped up next to her brother. Shiki lazily looked up from his bath before going back to it after a mew to his sister. The female Nekomata curled into a ball, settling in for a nap.

“You two found your familiars?” Kaji questioned with a raised brow, only now noticing the cats since they had hidden in their masters’ clothes. The twins just nodded as they sat next to their familiars. Gray smiled softly as he stroked Kira’s fur with a finger. Shiki yowled softly as he butted Gray’s hand, demanding attention.

“You and Vixi are demanding.” Gray chuckled as he gave into the male kitten’s demands and dragged his finger down his back.

“That’s because you give into their demands.” Kaji scowled. Gray just rolled his eyes. Vixen rested her head on his shoulder, humming softly, a sure sign that she was getting sleepily. Gray pet her head while stifling a yawn.

“Looks like the two of you are getting sleepy.” Kaji chuckled. Gray glared while Vixen muttered softly.

“So how about a nap?” Kaji questioned as he pet his godchildren’s dark hair. Gray nodded with a yawn while Vixenique dozed off.

“Sorry Marakov-san. You’ll have to get answers out of them some other time. Both Gray and Vixen get irritated when they get tired. And these two irritated means attack first and ask questions later, if they ask at all. Something they unfortunately inherited from both sides of their family.” Kaji said with an eye roll as he picked up his unconscious goddaughter. Gray stood up, holding the Nekomata twins.

“Bye everyone.” Gray waved as he followed his godfather out the door.

“That was an unexpected surprise.” Mirajane stated after the three were gone. Everyone nodded.

“Was that girl seriously Gray’s sister. He never mentioned any siblings, let alone a twin.” Cana questioned.

“They all said so, so we don’t really have any reason to think otherwise. I wonder why he never mentioned his family before Ur before now.” Lucy pondered.

“And what’s with his looks now? He looks like a girl.” Natsu said.

“Master? Do you have any answers?” Erza questioned. Everyone turned to the small man.

“I know the basics of Gray’s life before Ur found him. He was wary to talk about it though, even as a child.” Marakov stated with a sigh.

*Flashback*

“You called Master?” A ten year old Gray questioned as he entered the man’s office. He took a seat in front of the desk facing the guild master’s desk.

“What aren’t you telling me Gray? About your past.” Marakov questioned. He noticed that Gray tensed minutely.

“I’m not hiding anything Master. I’ve told you everything there is to know about me.” Gray answered tensely.

“Gray.” Marakov growled. Gray’s bangs covered his face.

“I-I’m not human. I have more magic than should be possible. That’s why I have a seal. My mother died protecting me and my father died protecting my sister. I couldn’t stay with my guardians. It wasn’t safe. They-they took my sister!” Gray cried as he burst into tears. Marakov rushed around his desk and pulled Gray into a hug. The ten year old sobbed in his arms as he eventually cried himself to sleep.

*Flashback*

“That was all I managed to get out of him. It’s the reason that he gets so melancholy during the winter. It reminds him of his past.” Marakov stated. “If what Kaji said is true and Gray is just like and takes after his mother and saw her death………”  
“Then you believe that Vixenique might have seen their father die.” Lucy stated softly. Everyone was quiet at that before Mirajane brightened up.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“So this is where you live?” Kaji questioned as the trio entered Gray’s apartment. Kaji set the girl down on the deep blue couch as Gray nodded.

“You like the color blue I see.” Kaji pointed out as he surveyed the room. Gray hummed slightly in agreement as he set the sleeping Nekomatas on the white loveseat.

“So, you can sleep in my room or on the couch and Vixenique can take whichever one you don’t choose.” Gray explained. Kaji shrugged as he took off his boots. He watched as his godson yawned.

“Go get some sleep. I’ll make dinner.” Kaji stated as he nudged Gray in the direction of the bedroom. The teen nodded sleepily as he headed into the room. Kaji smiled softly before he covered Vixenique with the blanket that had been on the back of the couch.

“Let’s see what’s in here.” Kaji muttered as he entered the kitchen.  
Dreamscape

“So why am I here?” Gray questioned. He was currently in his true form in what appeared to be an arctic wasteland. There were skeletal trees and snow stretching as far as the eye could see. There were large mountains that could be seen in the far distance. There was also a blizzard blowing through the wasteland. Gray was currently wearing a large white t-shirt that fell off one shoulder and white shorts that reached mid-thigh. He was barefoot.

His companion was an extremely large dragon. Its scales were white in color with patches of dark blue and ice blue all over randomly. There were slightly transparent spikes running down its back and long tail. It had a thin muzzle filled with razor sharp fangs about eight feet in length. Its eyes were a bright sapphire blue color. Hanging around its neck was a thin black cord. Hanging from it was a crystal that was shaped like a sphere. Inside the sphere was a snowflake that was made out of diamond.

“Because I want you to be.” The dragon answered. Its voice showed that it was female.

“Why?” Gray questioned with a head tilt. The dragon only answered with a head tilt. “Who are you anyways?”

“You are definitely one of mine.” The dragon stated. “Sate your curiosity first. Everything else is irrelevant.”

Gray blinked a couple of times trying to place the saying that he had been taught since childhood. His jaw suddenly dropped. “Shiva!” he shrieked. The dragon nodded, her amusement apparent.

“Hello my little heir.” Shiva greeted as she nudged Gray. The boy was shocked.

“How? Aren’t you dead?” Gray questioned.

“I am dead little one. This place is Limbo………” Shiva was cut off.

“I’m dead?! I’m too young to be dead!!!” Gray cried as he started to panic.

“Calm down little one!” Shiva called as she nudged Gray. Gray stumbled slightly at that and fell on his ass.

“Thanks. I needed that.” Gray stated after a few minutes of silence. The dragon just shrugged slightly.

“So why am I here exactly?” Gray questioned.

“You know what this is right?” Shiva questioned as one claw pointed at the cord around her neck. Gray peered closer before he gasped with wide eyes.

“T-the Arctic Crystal? The heirloom and namesake of the Arctic Crystal Dragon bloodline?” Gray breathed as he stared at his ancestor. He suddenly winced and rubbed at the kink in his neck that formed at that action. Shiva sighed, which knocked over Gray, and was engulfed in a ice blue light.

Gray grumbled as he climbed to his feet, only to blink at the person sitting in front of him.

It was a woman of about twenty-three. She had long white hair with ice blue and dark blue streaks. She had pale skin with a slender build with a large bust. She had a heart-shaped face with high cheekbones. Her eyes were almond-shaped and a bright sapphire blue color. Her lashes were white and long and lush. She also had a cute button nose. She wore a ice blue kimono with white snowflakes printed on it. The obi was a dark blue color and pulled into a large bow. The kimono brushed against the ground and hid her bare feet. White bangles rested around her wrists. The Arctic Crystal had shrunk to fit her new build. She had long claws that were painted an ice blue color. Sprouting from her back where white leathery wings while a white dragon tail sprouted from her spine.

“So dragons do have a human form.” Gray stated. Shiva nodded.

“However, the Dragon King, Acnologia forbid all under his rule from taking their human forms. He deems humans beneath dragons.” Shiva explained, the frown on her face showing exactly how she felt about the dragon king.

“I take it he’s also the reason that the dragons that were raising Dragon Slayers just up and disappeared?” Gray questioned with a growl. Shiva just nodded with a matching growl. Gray just hummed in thought with narrowed eyes.

“So why am I here?” Gray questioned again.

“I need you to find the Arctic Crystal. The one buried with your mother has been stolen.” Shiva growled. Gray’s eyes flashed ice blue before turning back to their natural midnight color.

“Are you telling me that someone broke into my family vault, defiled my mother’s resting place, and took my family heirloom? An heirloom that was going to be given to me upon either my eighteenth birthday or when I took over HeavenArctic?” Gray questioned. Shiva nodded grimly.

“I see.” Gray stated calmly. Shiva smirked at that.

“I also need you to find some friends of mine. If I’m right, then your Dragon Slayer friends will be really happy.” Shiva stated. Gray blinked a few times before his eyes widened.

“Are you seriously telling me that your friends are Grandeeney, Igneel, and Metalicana?” the boy questioned with wide eyes. Shiva nodded with a grin before glancing at the sky.

“It’ll be awhile before I can contact you again. But don’t worry. The Arctic Crystal can only be used by those of our bloodline, therefore it is safe. Now wake up my dear little heir.” Shiva cooed softly as she pulled Gray into a hug. Gray returned the hug before watching as the landscape around him started to darken and fade away.

Dreamscape

“Wake up Gray.” Kaji called as he ran his fingers through Gray’s hair. The dark-haired boy purred as he leaned into the petting before his eyes blinked open.

“Have a good nap Snowflake?” Kaji questioned with a small smile on his face. Gray nodded right before his stomach rumbled.

“Come on. Food’s ready.” Kaji said as he stood up. Gray nodded as he sat up and followed the redhead. In the kitchen, they found Vixenique face-down on the kitchen table.

Gray poked his sister, a soft snore sounding from her. Gray rolled his eyes at the girl. He perked up when Kaji set a plate of steaming hot spaghetti with garlic bread in front of him. The redhead placed a matching plate in front of Vixenique. Her blue eyes opened and she sat up yawning sleepily.

“Smells yummy.” She yawned.

“Good, now eat.” Kaji chuckled as he sat down.

“Itadakimasu!” the three said as they dug in.

“I take it that you two need more sleep.” Kaji stated halfway through the meal when he noticed that his godchildren were falling asleep in their food. The twins glanced at him before nodding with a yawn.

“I knew the seals drew on your energy and magical power but not by this much. Guess you’ll be sleeping like crazy for awhile.” Kaji mused.

“Come on. Baths then sleep.” the redhead stated.

“We’re not five anymore Kaji!” Vixenique cried with a blush on her face.

“And we’ve only been awake less than an hour.” Gray pointed out, even as he rubbed at one eye.

“And your bodies are going though power and energy withdrawal. Your bodies are drawing on more of your magic and your energy than they are used to that it leaves the two of you exhausted. Gray more than Vixen. Plus, it’s better to get as much sleep as you can now before you reach power overflow. You’ll have way too much energy to sleep.” Kaji argued. The twins sighed. When Kaji got serious, it was better to just give up than waste energy and argue on something that wouldn’t change. That would be energy that the twins weren’t willing to spend.

“Hai Kaji-hakufu.” the twins droned dully. Kaji nodded in satisfaction. Vixenique was muttering under her breath about fire-controlling bastards. Gray sweat-dropped, especially when the two started to argue.

‘And this is my family? And why are fire mages so eager to fight?’ Gray wondered to himself, even as his sweat-drop grew larger.

“So, who’s sleeping where?” Gray questioned to break up the argument. “U-um, my bed can fit two and someone else can have the couch.” Gray stuttered when they both stared at him.

“I’ll take the bed with Gray-nii. Kaji will probably give off too much heat for nii-chan to sleep.” Vixenique pointed out. The boys stated at her in shock.

“You’re right. Man that feels weird to say to you.” Gray stated. Kaji nodded in agreement. Vixenique twitched and glared at them before sighing.

“Your bags in the living room.” Kaji called as Vixenique stormed off.

“Bathrooms the second door down the hall!” Gray added.

“Come on, finish eating. You never have eaten as much as your sister.” Kaji mused to the younger male. Gray rolled his eyes but continued to eat. Kaji watched with eagle eyes.

“Happy?” Gray questioned. Kaji nodded.

“No, not you. Happy!” Gray stated as he pointed to the kitchen window. The blue cat waved as he floated outside. Gray hurried over and opened the window, allowing the Exceed in. Shiki and Kira looked up from their dinner and greeted the blue cat as he entered the kitchen.

“Natsu asked me to give you this Gray.” Happy grinned as he held out a rolled up piece of paper.

“Thanks Happy.” Gray grinned as he pet the cat on the head. Happy looked absolutely giddy at the petting, purring softly. Gray giggled while reading the letter.

“I wonder if I could?” Gray muttered deep in thought before he nodded.

“Tell Natsu I’m in. I’ll be bringing these two as well.” Gray told the blue cat. Said cat nodded before flying out the window.

“What’s up Chibi?” Kaji questioned as Gray settled in his lap. Gray hummed happily as Kaji hugged him.

“Picnic.” Gray answered.

“Really? Sounds like fun.” Vixenique said as she entered the kitchen, wearing only one of Gray’s towels while another was being used to dry her long streaked hair.

“Ha! Koori owes me 400 jewels now!” Kaji cheered. His godchildren didn’t even bother to comment. Their godparents always had some type of bet going on. The twins just stared blankly before Vixen went to go find some clothes and move into Gray’s room while the male went back to eating.

“Wait a sec. Are you guys moving in?” Gray questioned suddenly.

“I’m not. Vix is. I need to make sure that everything is fine in Hellfire. I’m really worried about when Vix will take over. That girl.” Kaji answered. Gray giggled.

“Hey! I can hear you!” Vixenique growled as she entered the kitchen. She wore a purple tank top with a white cloud on it. On her bottom half she wore a pair of white sweats that had little purple clouds printed on them. She went barefoot as she pulled her long black and purple hair into a ponytail, running her fingers through the length.

“Think Master Marakov will let me join Fairy Tail?” Vixenique questioned as they started cleaning up the kitchen. Gray hummed in thought before nodding.

“Yeah, he probably will.” Gray answered before heading for the bedroom to get ready for his shower. Vixenique chirped happily before going to explore more of the apartment. Kaji rolled his eyes as he placed the rest of the food in the refrigerator. He then settled down to read a set of papers that he had brought with him. He looked up half an hour later at the appearance of his godson.

“Ne? Kaji?” Gray questioned as he peeked into the kitchen. He wore a white tank top and white pajama pants, both covered in the Fairy Tail stamp in blue. When Vixenique had found them, she had squealed and multiple sets in multiple colors.

“What’s up Snowflake?” the redhead questioned as he sat down the papers. Gray entered the kitchen and walked over to his godfather. Kaji raised a brow and went wide-eyed as the younger male embraced him.

“G-Gray?” he questioned with wide-eyes. Gray nuzzled closer, breathing in the older male’s scent before releasing him.

“Thank you for coming back.” Gray stated as he smiled at the older man. The redhead smiled softly at the teen before leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Bed time my little dragon.” Kaji chuckled as he urged the dragon heir towards his bedroom.

There they found that Vixenique had claimed the side of the bed closest to the wall as hers. Gray climbed into the space his sister had left for him and the two cuddled together and got comfortable. The twins turned blue eyes on the redhead. 

Kaji was struck by a sense of déjà vu at how similar this situation was to one years ago. He swallowed down the bittersweet emotions before heading over to the bed. He shared as Eskimo kiss with each of his godchildren before heading out of the room.

“Night Kaji-hakufu.” the twins chorused. He chuckled before returning the favor.

“Nii-chan?” Vixenique questioned. Her older brother turned to her. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Gray cooed before he started to doze off. Before the two could fall asleep, the Nekomata kittens climbed into bed with them. The two finally settled down and fell asleep.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Gray murmured sleepily as the sun shone into the room and directly into his face. He lifted his head when he felt something nuzzle into his back. He blinked and started to panic when he saw the girl fast asleep against his back.

‘What the hell did I do last night?!’ Gray thought to himself in panic. He started to calm down when he noticed the purple streaks running through the girl’s hair. He was completely calm as his memories returned to him.

“Oh yeah.” Gray muttered as he slipped out of bed without disturbing either his twin or the cats.

Thirty minutes later found Gray exiting the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. He scrubbed at his long black locks to get them dry. He glanced up at the knocking at his door. He shrugged at his state of undress and opened the door.

“Hi Natsu, Gajeel.” Gray greeted as he allowed the older males in. They both waved, silent. Gray raised a brow at that and wandered deeper into the apartment. The two males had already taken seats when they jumped up at the female scream that came from the bedroom.

“Gray! I don’t want to get up!” they heard the boy’s female twin whine.

“Don’t care. Now go get ready, We have a picnic to get ready for. Now up!” Gray snarled. A startled yelp sounded, followed by a thud. There was the sound of growling before the girl stomped her way into the bathroom. There was then the sound of the door slamming.

“Stop slamming doors!” Gary called as he reentered the living room. The Dragon Slayers were sweat-dropping slightly at this. He wore a simple white t-shirt with dark blue sleeves. He wore dark blue cargo pants with a white belt. His usual necklace was around his neck while a simple silver band rested around his right bicep. 

Gray settled down on the loveseat and turned to the Dragon Slayers.

“So what are we doing today?” the dragon heir questioned.

“Mirajane decided that we should have a picnic to celebrate your eighteenth birthday and your family’s reunion.” Gajeel stated. Gray tilted his head in thought before nodding.

“That does make sense.” he said, only to turn red at the sound his stomach made. “And I’m hungry.” he added. A soft mew sounded as Kira and Shiki climbed into his lap, begging for food.

“Let me guess, you’re all hungry?” Gray deadpanned. He sighed when everyone nodded.

“Fine I’ll cook! Jeez!” Gray sighed with his eyes twitching as he stood up. He was muttering under his breath about lazy bastards. The Nekomata twins purred and padded after him. The others cheered happily.

“Shut it or I’ll let you starve!” Gray snapped. Everyone quieted down at the threat of no food.

Twenty minutes later found the three mages entering the kitchen. Vixenique stopped at the sight of her brother.

“Where’s your shirt nii-chan?” the lone female asked.

“Fuck! I thought the seal would help with this!” Gray shouted as he searched for his shirt. Natsu held it up and Gray grabbed it, before he could put it back on, something on the stove caught his attention.

“Hey! What’s that?” Happy questioned as he sat on Natsu’s head and pointed to something on Gray’s back. Everyone followed to where he was pointing to see that it landed on Gray’s lower back. There was a dark blue mark shaped like a snowflake with a set of dragon wings wrapping around it.

“That? It’s a birthmark. And the mark of our mother’s family. Everyone of our mother’s line is born with this mark somewhere on their bodies.” Gray answered as he gazed over his shoulder at the mark. “I never thought that I would see it again.” he suddenly yelped and flushed red when his sister poked the mark. He retaliated by poking the purple mark shaped like a paw print surrounded by flames beside her belly button. She flushed and glared at him. Gray ignored it as he slipped his shirt on and turned back to the stove. The fox princess pouted and flopped down into a chair. She cheered up when her twin placed a plate full of bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, and toast in front of her. The other males got matching plates while the Nekomatas and Exceeds got plates full of meat. They all settled down to eat.

“Hey, where’s Kaji?” Vixenique suddenly questioned.

“Left earlier. Said he wanted to explore.” Gray answered with a shrug. His twin did the same before going back to her food.

“You two don’t seem worried.” Gajeel pointed out.

“We’re not. Kaji is more than capable of handling himself.” Gray answered. Everyone went back to their food at that answer.

“Now let’s go!” Natsu shouted with a foot on the table.

“Natsu, remove your foot from my table before you become a part of the female population.” Gray threatened with a smile on his face. The pink-haired male paled and quickly hid behind Gajeel, who had paled as well. Vixenique was cackling evilly all the while.

“So what are we doing?” Gray questioned as the group made their way through Magnolia. The other two males were at the very back while Vixenique giggled evilly every now and then. The felines were either on or following their companions.

“Uh, Ezra wanted us to meet up at the guild.” Gajeel stated warily. Gray nodded as the group made their way to the Fairy Tail building. His twin bounced along beside him. Inside the guild they found that they were early and had beat the girls of Team Natsu there.

“Vixen, calm down.” Gray sighed good-naturedly. His twin was giggling as she stared down at the purple Fairy Tail stamp placed opposite her birthmark.

“But it’s awesome!” she giggled as she poked it. Gray rolled his eyes at that but gave in, not that he was mad. His sister was happy, which was more than enough for him. Mirajane giggled at the twins before heading over to stock Cana with more liquor.

“Does she ever get drunk?” Vixenique questioned as she took a drink from her glass of water. She sweat-dropped slightly when Cana started to drink from a barrel. She turned to her twin, who shook his head in negative.

“Interesting.” Vixen muttered before turning back to her drink. She damn near choked when the guild doors were kicked open with a slam. 

“W-what the hell?” she spluttered as Gray patted her on the back.

“It’s Gildarts Clive. He’s Cana’s father.” Gray explained. Vixenique went wide-eyed looking from Cana to Gildarts and back again. “Shush. He doesn’t know. I do because of my sense of smell.” Gray added.

“This isn’t going to end well.” he added when he saw Natsu jump to his feet. He was right as the pinkette was thrown into a wall. The man was a tall and muscular with shoulder-length reddish orange hair, which is kept slicked back, and some stubble around his mouth and on his chin. His heavily muscular body had functional, armor-like prosthetic limbs on his left leg and arm. His chest sports scars, two of which are stitched, and his black Fairy Tail stamp; the lower part of it is wrapped up in bandages, which also cross over his left shoulder, and his right forearm is bandaged too. His attire is simple and practical, consisting of a dark, tattered cape over his bare chest, with a high collar and armored plates on the shoulders, held closed by a belt and usually covering his whole figure, and loose dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard with plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

“You haven’t learned anything have you?” the tall blonde next to Gildarts questioned. He was a very tall and muscular young man with blue/gray eyes. His hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and he sports dark lines circling his eyes, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. He was wearing a set "Sound Pod" model of Magic Headphones, with his favorite music being Classic Rock & Roll. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones. He also had a small chain tied around his right wrist. He was wearing a shirt bearing the same pattern of his old tunic, wine-red pants held up by a belt with a design similar to his shirt's, sporting a buckle adorned by a large ace of spades, and simple shoes. He also donned a large, black coat with gray, spiky fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves’ edges, draped over his shoulders like a cape. Vixenique turned to her brother for info.

“Laxus Dreyar, Master’s grandson, thunder Dragon Slayer, 2nd generation.” the dragon prince intoned before going back to his drink.

“It looks like we have some new mages joining us!” Gildarts cheered as he picked up the twins. Said twins were struggling and yelping trying to get out of the older male’s grip.

“Gildarts! Put us down!” Gray snarled as he glared at the scared man.

“That’s not very nice little girl.” Gildarts said. The entire guild went silent as soon as these words let Gildarts’ mouth. Even Laxus backed away and Vixenique stopped struggling to escape. She was now shivering and whimpering in fear.

“Did. You. Just. Call. Me. A. Girl.” Gray ground out. Vixenique squealed in fear and trembled even harder.

“Put us down before I freeze your reproductive organs from the inside out before shoving a icicle so far up your ass that you’ll choke on it.” Gray threatened. The entire male population of Fairy Tail all whimpered in fear and backed away. Gildarts whimpered and placed the two on their feet. Vixenique quickly backed away. Gray turned and beckoned Gildarts closer. He then punched the older man in the face before nodding and turning back to his drink. The rest of the guild stayed silent and edged away from the ice mage.

“N-nii-chan?” Vixenique questioned as she slowly edged closer.

“What?” Gray growled.

“Can I have a hug?” she whimpered. Gray sighed and reached out to the girl. The fox princess nuzzled into her twin. He pet her hair when she started to tremble.

“Shh, calm down. Shh. I’m here. I’m calm. Shh.” he soothed as he rocked her slightly. She sniffled slightly before humming a tune. Gray blinked a few times before humming the same tune as his twin.

“Feel better?” Gray questioned as the guild around them slowly returned to normal, though it was still quieter than normal.

“What happened here?” Erza questioned as she, Lucy, and Wendy entered the guild.

“I punched Gildarts and threatened to castrate him.” Gray stated.

“Why?!” Lucy shrieked.

“He called me a girl.” Gray growled with a glare. Everyone stayed silent at the ice mage’s glare as they all shivered and backed away again.

“Gray, stop terrifying the guild.” Marakov ordered. Gray turned to him and nodded with a sigh. He grabbed Natsu and Gajeel and exited the guild, the others following quickly, Vixenique stopping to pick up Happy and Lily.

“You’re going to interview us?” Vixenique questioned with a head-tilt.

“It’s to find out more information for later today.” Wendy said.

“Okay.” the twins conceded with a head-tilt.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

A little while later found the group sitting in a dessert cafe outside of Magnolia. Everyone had stared at the twins when everything that they had ordered contained chocolate. “We like chocolate.” had been the only reply to that.

“So aside from chocolate, what do you like Vixenique?” Lucy questioned.

“Anything in particular?” the female twin asked. She received negative responses. She hummed as she took a bite of her chocolate ice cream.

“Let’s see, I like the colors purple, black, and white the most, my favorite animals are canines and felines, food, meat especially, and my family and friends. Oh, and junk! Can’t forget the sugar and chocolate.” Vixenique added dreamily. Everyone sweat-dropped at that. “I dislike bugs,”

“Read complete and total fear.” Gray cut in. Vixenique twitched and glared at the male, who just shrugged it off. “I dislike nii-chan!” she stuck her tongue off at him before continuing. “Rodents, the dark, bitter things...... I think that’s it.” the girl finished with a finger on her chin. “Nii-chan?”

“I like most colors, except bright neon orange,” Gray shuddered. “Sweets, nighttime, the moon, the snow and winter, tea, animals except bugs, my family, friends, Fairy Tail, um, I that’s all. Dislikes are coffee, bitter things, being alone, being overheated, and moronic people.” Gray finished. Everyone blinked before going to their snacks.

“I just realized something.” Vixenique stated. Gray hummed in thought.

“We never got presents for each other like when we were kids.” Vixenique stated.

“I remember that. Everyone thought that it was adorable when we gave each other birthday presents back when we were kids.” Gray said with a smile. “Maybe we should start doing that again?”

“But we missed our birthday. It was during the week that you were knocked out while the seal broke.” Vixenique pointed out. The Fairy Tail mages winced at the remembrance of the week Gray had been unconscious. Everyone had been worried sick when the boy didn’t wake up no matter what.

“Your point? Oh yeah, why is it that it took a week for my seal to break but it seems like yours was already broken?” Gray asked.

“Ah, the seal has been drawing on demonic energy to sustain itself. And maybe draconian energy as well from both you and the Dragon Slayers. Since I’ve been near demons since the seal was created, it’s been drawing off the energy of other demons, therefore allowing my energy to slowly break it down. It took thirteen years, but it broke nonetheless.” Vixenique explained.

“If you say so Vixi.” Gray said with a shrug as the group re-entered Magnolia.

“Come on you two!” Vixenique grinned as she grabbed the two male Dragon Slayers and wandered off. All the while she was ignoring the males’ protests.

“O-kay.” Gray said slowly as he continued to blink in shock. The others all nodded in agreement in numb shock.

“I guess I should go find Vix a gift.” the older twin shrugged. “Want to help?” he turned to the others. The all nodded and Gray led the way into the shopping district.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“You two are going to help me find nii-chan a present.” Vixenique said with a smile. The two males blinked.

“And if we don’t?” Gajeel questioned. Vixenique’s smile became harder while her eyes glinted evilly.

“Either you help me or I make you help me.” the girl said innocently. Her fingers however ended any thought of that. The two males eyed her sharp claw-like nails as they tapped against her cheek and glinted in the light. They both sweated at the look in her eyes before glancing at each other and shivering in fear.

“We’ll help.” the both agreed hurriedly. Vixenique’s smile became sweet again.

“I knew you would!” she cheered happily.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“What to buy? What to buy? What to buy?” Gray chanted as he wandered around the shop he was currently in. The others had quickly decided to split up to try to find the younger Fullbuster a gift, but so far, there had been no progress.

“Need some help?” A voice behind him questioned. Gray turned to find a man of about twenty standing there. He had bright emerald green eyes. He was just short of six feet at 5’11. He was lightly muscled with sun-kissed skin. He wore a dark green button down shirt that was kind of tight on his frame. On his bottom half he wore a pair of skin tight black jeans. On his feet were black and green Air Force Ones. Attached to his shirt was a name tag that said ‘Tyler’.

“Ah yeah. I was hoping to find a gift for my younger twin. We missed our birthday and agreed to get each other presents.” Gray stated sheepishly. Tyler hummed in thought.

“Well than, is you twin a girl or a boy? It’ll probably make things a lot easier.” Tyler questioned.

“I have a sister. And nothing super girly. She’s likely to kill me if I get her something pink that says princess. Even if it is true.” Gray said, muttering the last part under his breath. Tyler laughed as he steered Gray deeper into the store with a hand on the small of his back.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“This is it!” Vixenique squealed with glee.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“This is it!” Gray breathed.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-  
Two hours later found the female Fairy Tail mages and Gray sitting in a little cafe having drinks while they waited for the rest of their group to show up.

“Hey guys!” Vixenique greeted as she dragged the males behind her. She then plopped down in a seat across from her twin. The other males were twitching in annoyance.

“I see that they’re excited.” Gray deadpanned. He jumped when he found a wrapped present placed in his face. The wrapping was white with a large royal blue ribbon.

“Thanks Vix.” Gray said as he took the gift and handed his gift to his sister. The wrapping paper was a deep purple color with a white ribbon. The girl accepted it before placing her drink order.

Vixenique opened her gift and gasped. She lifted out a fox plushy. The fur was a pitch black color with purple highlights. The fox’s underbelly and paws were white in color. A bright red ribbon was tied around its neck and ended in a large bow.

“It’s me!” the younger twin squealed as she hugged it to her chest. “Thank you nii-chan!” 

“No problem imouto-chan.” Gray said with a smile.

“Your turn!” Vixen urged.

“Hai, hai.” Gray stated as he opened the box. His eyes widened at what he found. There were gasps all around.

Sitting in Gray’s hands was a ribbon choker. The main body was ice blue while the lace going around it was white. A crescent moon charm hung from it. Hanging from the uppermost point of the crescent was a small star shaped charm. The charms were polished to a shine and gleamed in the light of the cafe.

“It's beautiful Vixi. Thank you.” Gray smiled as he placed the choker around his neck.

“Good haul?” Kaji asked as he entered the cafe ten minutes later. The twins nodded with grins.

“Is that a plushy version of you?” Kaji questioned when he spotted his goddaughter’s gift. The girl nodded happily while beaming.

“How in the hell did you manage to find a plush version of your twin’s demon form?” the redhead asked. Gray just shrugged in answer.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Picnic, picnic, picnic.” Vixenique chanted as the group entered the large park where the picnic was being set up. Gray placed a hand on her head to stop her bouncing. Shiki purred happily and loudly. He had barely been staying inside the hood of Vixen’s top, having deemed her head way too dangerous. Kira peeked over her owner’s shoulder and mewed happily. All of the members greeted them before going back to their setting up.

“Wow.” Vixenique said as she looked around the park at all of the decorations that were being set up. “Is Fairy Tail always like this?” she questioned as everyone went to go help everyone with the decorations.

“Yeah. We might as well be family.” Gray grinned happily.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Vixenique growled as she launched herself at her twin and the cake he held. He ducked under it before kicking her in the stomach. She groaned before rolling back onto her feet.

“Oi! If you’re going to spar, go away from the food. And no magic.” Kaji gestured towards the free space near the picnic area. The twins glared at each other before nodding.

“What?! You shouldn’t just let them fight!” Lucy argued.

“Spar, not fight, there is a difference.” Kaji pointed out before gesturing towards the twins.

Gray ducked under the kick from his sister. He grabbed her still outstretched leg and slammed his elbow into her knee. She screeched in pain before kicking him in the chest. This resulted in her release and Gray gasping for air while coughing. He stepped back while she did a back flip to put some distance between them. She kept most of her weight on her left leg and glanced down to see that her right was already bruising. She snarled at her twin and he did the same. The two circled each other, their eyes never leaving the other’s form.

Gray lunged forward, turning to the left at the last second. Vixenique ducked under his punch before catching Gray in a headlock. He growled before sinking his teeth into her arm. When she didn’t let go, he slammed his head back, directly into her nose. She yelped and let go, holding her broken nose. She was able to minimize the damage caused by a kick to her side from Gray. She slid back a few inches before sliding into a crouch.

Gray caught her punch before flipping her over his shoulder. He realized that it was a bad idea as she kicked him in the back from behind.

“Wow, they’re going at it.” Gajeel stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Could never tell that they’ve been separated.” Kaji mused.

“You’re right.” a voice behind them said. Everyone turned to find a man exiting the foliage around the park. He has black hair with natural violet highlights that reach the back of his neck. Shocking baby blue eyes draw a lot attention. He is slightly tanned with a well-muscled build. A violet tank top under a black hoodie clings to him like a second skin, which shows off his muscled chest. Black skinny jeans that have a series of violet paw prints going up his left leg are on his bottom half. They cling to his muscled legs and his ass. Black Air Force Ones with violet laces rest on his feet. He has pearly white fangs. A black collar with a violet jewel hanging from it is around his neck.

“Yami? Why are you here?” the redhead questioned. The newcomer waved before flopping down next to him.

“Youkai Yami. Kaji’s younger, but so much hotter brother.” the dark-haired male introduced with a roguish grin. Kaji twitched before smacking his brother in the back of his head. Yami pouted and turned watery blue eyes on his brother.

 

“That doesn’t work with the pups, so why would it work with you when you aren’t cute?” Kaji asked with a raised brow.

“Jackass.” Yami muttered. Kaji grinned which showed off his pearly white fangs. “They’re shifting.” Yami pointed out. Everyone turned to find that the twins were shifting into their supernatural forms. The two leaped away from each other, seemingly not aware of the changes their bodies were going through. Gray’s wings stretched to their full length of twenty feet all together before folding against his back while his tail flicked and slapped the ground. Vixen’s ears flattened against her head while her three tails flicked behind her in agitation.

“W-What the hell?” Cana said as she dropped her drink.

“Cool!” Romeo cheered excitedly. Everyone who wasn’t aware of the twins’ unnatural heritage was shocked and looked to the others for an explanation. An explanation they received as the two siblings were still attacking each other.

Vixenique smirked before pulling a black whip from around her hips. Everyone had assumed that it was a belt. 

Gray ducked out of the way of the whip, but he tripped up when it wrapped around his tail. Kaji and Yami went wide-eyed and covered their ears. The Fairy Tail mages quickly followed their lead. Just in time as a loud roar sounded throughout the picnic area.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Twenty minutes later found Gray grumbling as Wendy bandaged his wounds.

After his roar, Gray had launched himself at his sister. The girl had a broken finger, sprained right wrist, her left arm being removed from its socket, a set of deep gorge marks about an inch deep running down her left leg, and bruised right leg and dislocated knee. There were also many bruises and cuts on her as well as a broken nose.

The girl had given as good as she got and that had resulted in the bruises and cuts that littered Gray’s frame. Gray had received a sprained right ankle and left wrist, hand prints that wrapped around his neck, deep gorge marks ran down his back in between his wings. He also had a sore and bruised tail due to the whip.

They weren’t the only ones who had gotten injured though. The rest of the guild had gotten involved when Vixenique had started to choke Gray to get him off her. This had resulted in Erza getting claw marks on her armor, Mirajane with a scratch that bled slightly from a piece of flying bark, Elfman had been knocked out and Taurus had developed an intense fear of the Fullbuster twins when he had called the girls cute. Gray had went after him for being called a girl while Vixenique had done so because the bull had commented on her bust. The twins’ spar/beat down had only to an end when Laxus had shocked the two of them into unconsciousness. They had come too five minutes later disoriented and dizzy.

“First lesson learned, do not touch a demon’s traits without their permission.” Kaji drawled. He had allowed his red and black tipped wolf ears and tail out. Yami had done much the same, his black and violet tipped jaguar ears and tail flicking contentedly. There were glares all around at the redhead, who ignored it. Gray yawned and flopped down onto his stomach, his eyes were half-lidded.

“Sorry that this turned into a brawl.” Gray apologized to his guild mates.

“It’s okay Gray. We wouldn’t be Fairy Tail if these types of things didn’t happen.” Mirajane replied as she managed to rouse Elfman.

“Oi! Are you okay Elf-kyaa!” Gray squealed as he shot up in shock.

“You asshole!” Kaji growled when he realized that his dark-haired brother had just groped the older of his godchildren. He didn’t have to do anything as Gray pounced on Yami and started choking him while beating him with his tail. All the while, he was chanting “Perverted Bastard!”.

“He better be lucky that that nii-chan’s tail isn’t poison-barbed.” Vixenique commented as she reclined against Kaji’s stomach. The redhead was grinning, which showed off his sharp fangs, with an satisfied glint in his orange eyes.

“How do we get him to stop?” Lisanna questioned with a sweat-drop.

“Gray! Food! Now!” Kaji ordered. Gray glanced over at the male before sighing. He finally released the unconscious jaguar demon before heading over to his godfather and settling against his side. When the redhead rolled back onto his stomach, he rested his head on his sister’s shoulder. They were yawning, showing off their exhaustion. They perked up and nibbled on the snacks that their godfather had given them. All the while, they were still yawning, becoming more frequent as time went on.

Kaji rubbed his thumbs in circles on his godchildren’s’ birthmarks. They purred happily while finally falling asleep. The twins’ animal appendages disappeared as they finally curled up. Kaji yawned before dozing off as well.

“Ow!” Yami groaned as he pushed himself up to his feet. Everyone had thought that the dark-haired man had been killed by Gray earlier during his beating. He blinked, glanced around, and noticed his sibling and the redhead’s godchildren.

“Aw! How cute!” Yami said. He pulled out a camera and snapped a couple of pictures. “Koori and the others are going to love this.” Yami chuckled. He then blinked, tilting his head to the side. “I wonder.” He poked the redhead’s leg. He got a low growl in response. He then reached for Vixenique, the growl getting lower. He pulled his hand away some. The growls quieter the farther the way he was from Vixenique. He repeated it with Gray to the same response.

“He is super protective of them.” Yami commented.

“What can you tell us about their relationship?” Marakov questioned.

“Not much. I didn’t really have any contact with the twins before the attack. I met them once, but they were only months old so they don’t remember. Plus, after the attack Yon worried that Haven would be next as we were allies, so he called all of his children back. Aside from Koori and Kaji anyway. They were busy getting the twins’ affairs in order and then hiding them from everyone.” Yami explained as he leaned back on his hands.

“Koori?” Wendy questioned.

“Mine and Kaji’s younger sister. She the Guardian of Ice/Snow and the twins’ godmother.” Yami answered.

“Gray takes after the women in his childhood while Vixenique takes the men. Both his mother and godmother ice mages just like him. Vixen’s father and godfather are fire mages, just like her.” Yami mused staring at the sky. Gray stirred before muttering and rolling over. He finally pushed himself into a sitting position before stretching.

“Not sleepy anymore. Guess Kaji was right, power withdrawal left me exhausted while power overload is leaving me restless and full of energy.” he sighed with a pout. Yami smirked evilly. Gray yelped as he was pulled into the other male’s embrace. Everyone else just blinked in confusion.

“Is that so? I’m sure that I could find a way to... burn some of the energy.” Yami purred as he nuzzled into Gray’s neck. Gray’s eyes widened, he turned bright red, and started flailing. The Fairy Tail guild members were pissed that a member of their guild was being taken advantage of.

“Let go of Gray-sama.” Juvia ordered. She was currently standing behind Yami and Gray. Yami froze, even the hand that had been running down the younger male’s side. Gray turned teary midnight eyes on the water mage.

“I’m with her.” Vixenique growled as she pushed herself up. There was a dark glare on her face, directed towards Yami. Yami pouted, but released the ice mage. Said male scurried away and hid behind Freed. The green-haired male blinked before cooing at the boy to calm him down.

“Murder is illegal right?” Vixen questioned standing up. Juvia nodded, never losing her glare.

“Fine. We just kick his ass?” the younger mage questioned. The water mage nodded again before the two dragged the darkness mage away.

“I thought that Kaji was just kidding when he said that Yami was super-perverted.” Gray whimpered. There were screams and cries of pain coming from the direction where Yami had been dragged to. The noise was enough to rouse Kaji.

“Yami did something perverted?” he questioned as he stirred. Gray nodded as he peeked around Freed.

“Eh, he’ll live. Hopefully.” Kaji muttered as he rolled onto his back and fell back asleep. The Fairy Tail members all sweat-dropped at that.

“And he say’s Koori is the weird one.” Gray said as Vixenique and Juvia entered the clearing. The older Fullbuster had wandered over to nudge his godfather with his foot.

“He’s Kaji. What do you expect?” Vixenique questioned as she dropped down next to her brother and stretched out with a purr and happy sigh.

“Bored. Entertain me.” Gray ordered as he poked his twin.

“Eh! Why should I? You’re the older one!” Vixenique exclaimed.

“What’s your point?” Gray questioned. A purple light surrounded the girl. When it died down, it left a black and purple fox kit in its place.

“She does look exactly like the plushy.” Lucy stated. Gray squealed as the kit pounced on him. Kira and Shiki peered over from their food. They mewed at the kit. Gray grinned as the fox started to playfully wrestle with the Shiki. They played and rolled around. Kira leaped onto Gray’s back and settled down on one of his wings. She purred happily at the heat and sunlight that the pure black wing absorbed.

Gray hummed softly as he laid on his belly, his legs kicking softly. He giggled as one of Kira’s tails tickled his neck. Vixenique and Shiki continued to roll around on the ground.

Gray sighed contentedly as his wings stretched to absorb more sunlight.

“This is perfect.” he purred as his arms pillowed his arms. He watched as his guild members interacted and played around, which resulted in a soft smile spreading across his face. His smile turned into a grin when Vixenique pounced on Gajeel while Shiki pounced on Natsu. The two male Dragon Slayers flailed, trying to get the two off. The two mini animals leaped off the two and went to hide under Gray’s wings. They peeked out and mocked the two males.

Everyone was laughing heartily. Even Gajeel and Natsu joined in. Gray smiled happily before joining his godfather in the land of dreams.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

inucrossoverlover: And here is chapter 3!

Gray: Nice ending there.

inucrossoverlover: I know.

Vixenique: Something tells me that the next couple of chapters are going to be...interesting.

inucrossoverlover, Gray, and Vixenique: Ja Ne Minna-san!


	5. Leaving and Missions

inucrossoverlover: Here is chapter 4 of Twins of Fire and Ice!

Gray: Will I like this chapter?

inucrossoverlover: I don’t see why not.

Vixenique: Your definition of like and his are very different.

inucrossoverlover: Stop worrying so much! You two will be fine!

Gray: I don’t feel very reassured.

Vixenique: Me either.

inucrossoverlover: Shut up! Disclaimer Gray! (Pouts)

Gray: Whatever. inucrossoverlover doesn’t own anything other than her original characters and the plot.

inucrossoverlover: Chapter Start!

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Chapter 4: Leaving and Missions

*Flashbacks*  
‘Thoughts’  
“Speaking”  
Dreamscape

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“That was fun!” Vixenique giggled happily as the trio entered the apartment. Yami was staying in a hotel.

“I know. At least when I leave I know that you’ll have people to look out for you.” Kaji sighed as he flopped down onto the couch. His godchildren each curled up on either side of him.

“You’re leaving?” Gray questioned as he turned big midnight eyes on his godfather. Kaji smiled as he nuzzled Gray’s hair before he did the same to Vixenique.

“Yeah, that’s why Yami was here. I have to go back to Haven. I have to fulfill my duties as the Guardian of Fire and Heat. With a quick detour to Hellfire and HeavenArctic of course.” Kaji explained. His godchildren furrowed their eyes.

“Why would you want to go there? Arctic Crystal Castle was nothing more than ruins the last time when were there.” Vixenique questioned while Gray tilted to the side.

“That’s the surprise. Arctic Crystal Castle has been rebuilt for your birthday. That was one of the things Koori dealt with when she took over the running of HeavenArctic. Everyone in Haven has been rebuilding it since we had to separate the two of you.” Kaji said. Gray’s eyes widened before they teared up.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.” Gray chanted as he pulled the redhead into a hug. Vixenique smiled with watery eyes before joining in on the hug.

“If you get a chance while out on a mission, come see it. I’m sure that you’ll love it.” Kaji offered. Gray sniffled and buried his face into the redhead’s side.

“Calm down little one. It’s alright.” Kaji cooed as he pet Gray’s hair. Vixenique nuzzled her older brother. Kaji placed a kiss on both their foreheads before pulling them both into his sides. Cuddling together, the trio fell asleep.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Gray groaned softly as the sun shone into his face. He burrowed deeper into his pillow, which was moving up and down slowly.

‘Wait, moving?’ Gray questioned as he raised his head. His ‘pillow’ had been his godfather’s chest. Vixenique was curled up on his other side, using his chest as a pillow as well. Kaji’s head lulled back onto the couch while each of his arms was wrapped around each of their waists. Kira and Shiki were curled up in the redhead’s lap.

Gray grinned softly. It wasn’t the family he had been born with, but he wouldn’t change it for anything. There was only one person missing from the little family. Gray decided to ignore his urge to wake up early and curled up next to his family.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Gray! Gray!” could be heard being shouted through the front door. Bright sapphire blue eyes snapped open and narrowed. Their owner climbed out of the bed and stomped over to the front door. The newly repaired door was thrown open by one very pissed off fox princess.

“What?!” she growled out. Natsu and Lucy squeaked and hid behind Erza in fear of the other girl’s wrath. The redhead just raised a brow at the girl and her attire.

The girl wore a pair of black short shorts and a white halter-like top. Her hair was pulled into two braids and her blue eyes were glaring at them with the fire of a thousand suns.

“Can we come in?” the redhead questioned.

“Let them in Vix.” Gray muttered as he entered the kitchen, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. He was obviously still half-asleep. He wore a pair of black shorts that fell to mid-thigh.

“Weren’t you wearing more than that last night?” Vixenique asked as she pointed to Gray’s shirt, which was sitting on the back of the couch. Gray shrugged as he slipped the shirt over his head and entered the kitchen. He exited with a glass of orange juice.

“You lost your shorts.” his twin deadpanned.

“Motherfucker!” Gray groaned as he reentered the kitchen. He exited again, this time wearing a shirt and shorts. He was muttering curses under his breath. This caused everyone to sweat-drop slightly.

“So why are you here?” Gray questioned as he dropped down to onto his carpeted living room floor. Vixenique did much the same into the loveseat while the others all took the sofa. The Nekomatas entered the room and claimed spots on the mages they were bonded with. The twins muttered slightly.

“We got a mission!” Natsu cheered, placing a foot on the coffee table.

“Dammit Droopy Eyes! Stop putting your feet on my furniture!” Gray shouted. Natsu yelped and hid behind Erza. Vixenique, Happy, and Lucy were snickering at that.

“So when do we leave?” the female twin questioned.

“Four hours from now.” Lucy answered. The twins glanced at each other and nodded.

“I claim the bathroom!” Vixenique called as she headed in the direction of the bathroom.

“I’ll start packing.” Gray muttered as he stood up. “We’re meeting at the train station?” The redhead nodded.

“Gajeel and Wendy are coming as well.” Lucy said as the three mages left the apartment. Gray sighed before heading to the bedroom.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Hey guys!” Vixenique called as she spotted the rest of the Fairy Tail mages. She wore a purple tank top, white jeans, and purple and white gym shoes.

“Hey.” Gray waved with a grin. He wore a black hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black and dark blue gym shoes.

Shiki sat on Vixen’s shoulder, a new black collar with silver diamond shaped tags rested around his neck. Kira was on Gray’s head, a white collar with gold star shaped tags around her neck. They mewed in greeting.

“Let’s get going shall we.” Erza said as she dragged all her luggage behind her. Vixenique sweat-dropped before following.

“Are they okay?” Vixenique asked. She was talking about the two male Dragon Slayers. The two of them were leaning against the walls of the car. They were pale, sweaty, and looked seconds away from throwing up.

“Motion sickness. Most Dragon Slayers have it. We think the only reason Wendy isn’t like this is because she’s still just a kid.” Gray answered with a shrug. He yelped when Natsu leaned to the side and his head landed in his lap.

“Natsu! If you throw up on me, I will kill you!” Gray screeched. The pinkette blinked in confusion a few times.

“I... I don’t feel sick anymore.” he said slowly. Gajeel blinked before resting his head on Gray’s shoulder.

“He’s right. I feel much better.” the Iron Mage said. The two looked a lot better. They were their natural colors and looked calm.

“So nii-chan cures motion sickness huh? Cool.” Vixenique said, not truly shocked. Gray always had a calming and healing affect on people and animals.

“Why me?” Gray asked, flushing when the Dragon Slayers cuddled closer to him, drifting off to sleep. He flushed even deeper when the two’s heat started to affect him.

“I’m sleepy.” Gray muttered as he rubbed at one midnight eye. He slowly fell asleep as his head lolled onto Gajeel’s.

“I am too now that you mention it.” Lucy said.

“Something...isn’t right.” Vixenique said with a yawn. Wendy glanced out the window, trying to stay awake.

“We’re slowing down.” she said before she lost the battle with sleep. Vixenique and Lucy joined her just seconds later.

“Dammit.” Erza swore before she too fell asleep. The Fairy Tail mages were unaware of the events that would follow.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Natsu groaned softly as he came to. He blinked and shot up, feeling uneasy. He looked around and noticed Gajeel still unconscious, though he was slowly stirring.

“What happened?” the Iron Dragon Slayer questioned as he pushed himself up.

“Don’t know. Where are the others?” the pinkette asked as the two glanced around. They were in what appeared to be a giant cage.

“Where are we?” the dark-haired male growled.

“Ah. I see that you two are awake.” a voice behind them said. They quickly turned to the front of the cage. A male of about twenty exited the shadows.

He has short midnight blue hair that reaches the back of his neck. His bangs are black and cover his eyes slightly. His eyes are a bright silvery blue color. He stands at six foot even. He has a natural dark tan that covers his muscular build, filled with obvious muscles that ripple every time he moves. He wears a dark blue tank top over a black long sleeve black shirt. He also wears black cargo pants that are tight until the knee. There is a dark blue spiked belt to go along with it. On his feet are black combat boots with dark blue laces. Around his neck sits a black collar with a dark blue diamond hanging for it. He has midnight and black lion ears on top of his head. He has a midnight blue lion tail with a black tuff of fur on the end sprouting from the base of his spine.

“Who are you?” Natsu questioned.

“I am Yoru Leon-Ookami. But please, call me Midnight.” the male greeted. “And you’re here because you have some things, or rather some ones, who belong to us.” 

“What do you mean?” Gajeel asked with narrowed eyes.

“The Fullbuster Twins.” Midnight answered.

“Why do you want them? And what do you mean us?!” Natsu growled.

“That’s a surprise.” Midnight chuckled.

“I don’t like surprises.” Gajeel growled as he called on his magic.

“What the hell?!” the long-haired male yelled when he realized that he couldn’t use his magic. Natsu tried and got the same result.

“You know, you two aren’t as bad as the redhead. She threatened to castrate me.” Midnight mused.

“Where are they?” the Dragon Slayers hissed in anger.

“Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to put you all back in one group.” Midnight said as he snapped his fingers. The wall to their right started to shake and sink into the ground.

“Natsu!” Lucy shouted as she, Erza, and Wendy, along with the Exceeds, ran over to the two.

“Where are our friends?” Wendy questioned in a mix of worry and anger.

“Are you sure that you can call them friends? You’ve only know one of them for about week. And the other hasn’t been telling you the truth since you met.” Midnight said with a cruel smirk.

The Fairy Tail mages all let that sink in and looked uncertain. The wall behind the blue-haired male exploded.

“That wasn’t necessary koi.” Midnight sighed.

Out of the rubble was a male of about nineteen. He has white hair that brushes against his shoulders with silver highlights. His eyes are a bright gold color. His face is usually pulled into an emotionless mask. The tips of pearly white fangs rest on his lower lip. He was muscular but lean. He stands about 5’10. Around his neck sits a black collar with a silver jewel in the shape of a paw print hanging from it. He wears a silver hoodie that is left open to show off his chest. There are black four pointed stars printed on the hoodie. He also wears black skin-tight jeans with silver four pointed stars printed on the pockets. On his feet are black combat boots with silver four pointed stars on them. On top of his head sits a pair of white wolf ears with a silver tip. Coming from the base of his spine is a white wolf tail with a silver tip.

The newcomer shrugged. Midnight shrugged but pulled the younger male into a hug. The teen grinned and nuzzled into the older male.

“Hi Love.” the white-haired boy greeted.

“So these are our guests. Interesting.” the boy said as he eyed the Fairy Tail mages. “Kean. Kean Ookami. Hello.”

“Where are Gray and Vixenique?” Erza growled out.

“Oh, they’re just fine.” Kean answered with a grin.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

A soft groaned sounded as midnight blue eyes opened slowly to stare at a ceiling.

Gray pushed himself up and yawned. He rubbed at his eyes as he glanced around. His eyes suddenly widened as he did a double take.

He was in a large bedroom. The walls were painted black with a white trim. There was a multitude of weapons hanging on the walls, ranging from sais to halberds. The carpet was a deep black color. The dresser, desk, and chair under it were white in color. The bed he was sitting on was king-sized. The sheets were black in color and made of what appeared to be made of panther. The numerous pillows were covered in fox fur pillow cases.

“What the hell?” Vixenique groaned as she pushed herself up. “Nii-chan!” she launched herself at her twin.

“Where are we?” the girl questioned.

“I don’t know. But I don’t like it.” Gray answered with a frown.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

inucrossoverlover: And here is chapter 4!

Gray: And of course we got kidnapped.

inucrossoverlover: Hush now. I could have done a lot worse.

inucrossoverlover and Gray: Ja Ne Minna-san!


	6. A Little Detour

inucrossoverlover: And here is Chapter Five of Twins of Fire and Ice!

Gray: We’re back!

Vixenique: With 50% extra insanity and new characters!

inucrossoverlover: Shh! They aren’t supposed to know about that part!

Gray: inucrossoverlover doesn’t own anything other than her own original characters and the plot.

inucrossoverlover: Now Chapter Start!

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Chapter 5: A Little Detour

*Flashback*  
Dreamscape  
‘Thoughts’  
“Speaking”

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Hello you two.” a voice greeted as the door opened. In walked a woman of nineteen. She had long silver hair that reached her thighs. She had a long silver bang that covered the entire left side of her face. The eye they could see was an emotionless green color. She had pale skin and stood at 5’9. She wore a white jacket that was cropped under her ribcage. It was open with an upturned collar. There was thick white fur that covered her chest. She also wore long white cargo pants with three chains on each hip. On her feet were white ankle length boots. Wrapped around her neck was a bright red scarf that reached her torso. The things that stood out the most were the platinum wolf ears on top of her head. Her right was pierced with three golden earrings. She also had a ridiculously long platinum wolf tail that probably would have been dragging on the ground if not for the fact that it was wrapped around her right leg.

The twins blinked in confusion at the woman before Gray’s eyes widened.

“Y-Yami-nee?!” Gray screeched. Vixenique’s eyes widened as well at that statement.

“Yamibri?” Vixenique questioned. The silverette nodded in greeting.

“H-how?” questioned a confused Gray.

“I’ve heard rumors about Fairy Tail for a while now. While powerful and interesting, it really had nothing that interested me in the slightest. That was until I heard rumors about an ice mage. An ice mage with the coloring and name of my supposedly dead cousin. I dug a little deeper and found out the exact age of that ice mage and guess what. It was an exact match for the age of my younger cousin.” Yamibri explained.

“So you put two and two together and figured out the truth of what happened to me.” Gray finished. Yamibri nodded.

“And you knew that if nii-chan was alive, that I was alive as well and that eventually we would meet up again.” added Vixenique. The silverette nodded again.

“I missed you Yami-chan!” Vixenique squealed as she launched herself at the silverette. The girl rolled her eye and stepped to the side.

Gray winced as his sister flew into the wall head first.

“She has one of the hardest heads I have ever seen.” Yamibri stated offhandedly as she nudged the dual-colored haired girl with her foot. The girl stirred and groaned. Gray nodded absentmindedly as he climbed out of the bed. Yamibri tossed the girl onto the bed without a care.

“Yami-nee! She’s already injured.” Gray whined.

“The brat will live. She survived going head first through three trees and a boulder at the age of three. She’ll be just fine.” Yamibri said flippantly. Gray sweat-dropped.

“Yami-nee? Where’s the rest of our team?” Gray asked suspiciously as his sister started to come to. She held her head with a groan.

“They’re fine.” Yamibri waved. Gray’s eyes narrowed.

“Ookami Silver Yamibri.” Gray growled. The girl’s platinum ears lowered.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

The Fairy Tail mages had been sitting in their cage for about an hour when the large metal doors were kicked open. In stepped Gray, in his true form, twitching. Midnight and Kean, who had been playing cards, jumped to their feet at the sight of him. The ice mage glared at them. The dragon heir stomped over to the cage and grabbed the bars. He shivered as he felt it start to lock away his magic. His eyes narrowed as he pulled. The bars groaned before bending to the boy’s strength.

“Out. Now.” Gray growled with a glare. Everyone was quick to follow his instructions. They all made happy noises when they felt their magic return to them. The prince of HeavenArctic led everyone, including Kean and Midnight, up the stairs and into a large dining room.

Inside the room was a large table that looked like it would seat a hundred people. It was made of a deep cherry wood multiple matching chairs. There was a large crystal chandelier hanging over the table. The walls were a soft cream color with dark wood accents. The was white carpet on the floor while a multitude of priceless painting hung on the walls. Yamibri was seated at the head of the table. Vixenique was sitting to her right while Gray claimed the seat to the silverette’s left. The others all took seats near them.

“Yamibri.” Gray growled after a few moments of silence.

“Fine! I’m sorry that I knocked out an entire train using sleep magic, kidnapped all of you, and put you guys in a cage! Happy now?” Yamibri snapped, the last part directed at Gray. Said male just slammed his head into the table while Vixenique, Kean, and Midnight face-palmed. The Fairy Tail mages all sweat-dropped at that.

“It sounds so horrible when you say it like that.” Midnight groaned.

“Everyone, this is Ookami Yamibri, a Platinum Wolf demon and our older cousin. Ookami Kean is her younger brother while Ookami-Leon Yoru aka Midnight is Kean’s mate.” Vixenique sighed.

“Meet Dragneel Natsu, Scarlet Erza, Heartfilia Lucy, Redfox Gajeel, Marvel Wendy. Along with the Exceeds Happy, Pantherlily, and Carla.” Gray introduced as he pointed to everyone.

“Any exactly where we kidnapped?” Erza questioned.

“Those two are my cousins.” Yamibri said with a blink, as though it explained everything. Both twins slammed their heads into the table this time.

“Don’t say a word.” Gray warned with a glare to his older cousin. Vixenique just groaned at the girl she called family. Yamibri closed her mouth, still blinking in confusion.

“Can we just eat? Please?” Vixenique begged.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Ne Erza? What exactly is our mission?” Vixenique questioned from where she was sitting on her bed in the room she and Erza where sharing. Lucy and Wendy were sharing a room across the hall while the three boys were sharing farther down the hall.

Yamibri had been kind enough to bring all of their bags when she kidnapped the mages, which meant that the two were wearing their own clothes. Erza wore a pair of lavender pajamas with red Heart Kreuz symbols printed all over them. Vixenique wore a black tank top with a purple ribbon across her bust with matching shorts with purple ribbon drawstrings.

“We’re supposed to go to a town that’s being plagued by bandits and some monsters.” Erza answered. Vixenique nodded as she pulled her long hair into a set of pigtails.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Yami-chan!” a voice squealed. Team Natsu, minus Vixenique, plus Kean and Midnight, stopped eating breakfast to stare up at the ceiling. A loud roar and a crash sounded next, making everyone raise a brow. Gray, Kean, and Midnight shrugged it off and went back to eating.

“What was that?” Lucy asked.

“That was Vixenique going through a wall most likely. The roar was Yami-nee. She doesn’t like wake-up calls.” Gray sighed as he toyed with his rice. For breakfast the group was eating omelets and rice that Gray and Kean had cooked. There was also grilled fish to go along with it.

“So she threw Vixenique-san through a wall for waking her up?!” Wendy exclaimed.

“Yep.” was the reply received. The dining room door was kicked open. In stomped one very pissed off Yamibri. Her long silver hair was in disarray while her overly long white t-shirt nearly hid her black shorts. Her ears were pressed against her skull while her tail flicked to show her anger. She was dragging Vixenique behind her by the leg. The fox demoness was being dragged on her back with her arms folded over her chest while she pouted.

“This is yours.” Yamibri growled as she dropped Vixenique next to her brother’s chair. The dual-tone haired girl sighed as she climbed into the chair next to Gray. Yamibri stomped over to her throne-like chair at the head of the table and flopped down.

“Never wake up Yami-nee.” Kean said as he swiped a piece of fish from his lover’s plate. He munched contentedly on his prize as he wrote something on a pad of paper he had with him.

“Kean? What are you doing?” Vixenique questioned.

“Hmm? Oh this? It’s a shopping list. We’re starting to run low on some things.” Kean answered as he wrote down more things.

“Why all by yourself?” Happy asked.

“Because Mid-koi would spend all the money on stupid shit that we don’t need while Yami-nee would blow it all on a few ridiculously expensive but equally unnecessary items.” Kean explained. Gray was giggling, especially when the two blushed, though Yamibri’s was barely noticeable.

“Koi!” Midnight whined.

“Just because I love you doesn’t mean I won’t call you out on your bullshit. Same with Yami-nee.” Kean replied.

“When does the next train to Cia Town leave? Tomorrow right?” Gray asked. The three residents of Hell Manor nodded. Everyone, other than the twins all went wide-eyed.

“What?!” Lucy cried.

“The train that runs farther than here only runs every two days. This is basically a rest stop while it gets ready for longer journeys.” Midnight shrugged.

“Since you can’t leave until tomorrow, why not come help me? It’ll kill some time and it’s something to do.” Kean offered. The twins, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla agreed. The others were all staying at the Manor, mainly due to the discovery of a training room.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Anything else we need from here?” Gray asked as he pushed the cart. The group was currently located inside a grocery store. The girls had been gathering the things that Kean listed.

“That’s it for here.” Kean said. He flicked his white and silver hair behind his ear. He, Vixenique, and Gray were all in their human forms. His gold eyes scanned the list. Gray hummed in thought as the girls returned with the last of the items. After checkout, Kean had everything delivered to Hell Manor.

“So what’s next?” Wendy asked.

“Medical supplies, books, and miscellaneous other things.” Kean supplied.

“Why not split up?” Lucy said. The others all agreed and Lucy and Happy went to get the books, with a list from Kean of course. Wendy and Carla went for the medical supplies. Vixenique decided to help the youngest Dragon Slayer. This left Kean and Gray to get the other little things that was needed to keep Hell Manor in order.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Gray and Kean were wandering through a magic shop, since they had free time before they had to meet up with the others.

“Nice.” Gray exclaimed as he picked up a set of bracelets. Kean wandered over to read the description card.

“Hmm, it says that they’re made for small children. It allows their parents to find them if they get lost.” Kean explained.

“Smart. Maybe I should get one for Vixenique.” Gray joked. The two burst out into snickers at the thought. Sadly enough, it was a good idea all in all as the girl had a habit of wandering off without telling anyone. A hand slammed onto the table next to them. They both jumped and turned to find a male of about twenty-five standing there.

He had auburn hair that was cut close to his head. His eyes were aquamarine in color, though they were darker in color. He a slight five o’clock shadow on his sharp chin. He had thin lips and a slightly crooked nose. He was tall, about 6’5. He had a broad frame filled with muscles covered in deeply tanned skin. He wore a tight green shirt with black pants. His shoes were black as well.

“Well hello you two.” the man greeted. The two submissives shivered at the lust in his voice. Gray backed away slightly, and cuddled into Kean.

“What do you want?” Kean growled.

“I just want to know you.” the man cooed.

“No thanks.” Gray said as he turned away. He gasped as his arm was grasped in an iron hold. He could feel the bruise already forming. He heard a matching gasp from Kean as he was grabbed as well.

“You wouldn’t want anything to happen to those pretty little girls you came with now would you?” the man breathed in their ears. The two submissives blanched and quickly complied when the man led them out of the store.

“Call me Cage.” the man said as they exited.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Nii-chan?” Vixenique questioned. Lucy and Happy had found the others when they had finished finding the books. The other two girls turned away from the clothes they had been looking at and looked out the window that Vixenique had been looking out of. They saw Gray and Kean walking with a man of about twenty-five.

“They don’t look like they want to go along.” Lucy stated. Everyone nodded at that.

“I don’t think they have a choice.” Vixenique commented with narrowed eyes. It was then that the other girls noticed that the older man had a hand on each of the submissives’ lower back. A hand that was glowing slightly.

“He’s forcing them to go with him.” Wendy hissed.

“Don’t worry.” Vixenique smirked. Everyone turned wide eyes on her. “Look closer.” she pointed. Everyone followed her finger to see that it was pointing at Gray’s back. They watched as Gray’s hair shifted slightly and Kira poked her head out. She glanced around for a second before retreating into the black locks.

“Shiki can track Kira.” Vixenique explained as she stroked the feline. Said cat rumbled contentedly at the action.

“We should get the others.” Lucy said. Vixenique looked conflicted between helping her family and getting help before deciding the it would be better to be safe than sorry.

“We have no idea who or what we’re facing. It’ll be better to get backup.” the dual-tone girl agreed.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Where are the others?” Erza questioned as the three girls and felines ran into the living room.

“And what have I told you about running through my house?!” Yamibri roared standing up.

“Firstly, this isn’t a house! It’s a fucking mansion! And secondly, the boys are why we’re here!” Vixenique cried.

“What’s wrong?” Gajeel asked.

“This guy, kind of cute actually,” the blonde was cut off by cries of her name. “Has Kean and Gray! He was forcing them to go with him!”

“Auburn hair, about twenty-five, over six feet, muscular, and tanned?” Yamibri listed off with narrowed eyes. the girls nodded. Yamibri placed her chin on her folded hands.

“Yami-nee?” Vixenique questioned as she and the others sat down.

“He’s a part of a low level guild here in town called Flare Edge.” Yamibri explained.

“They want to gather mages that are magically powerful. They are also very interested in women and submissives.” Midnight growled. He ears flattened against his skull.

“And Ke-chan and Gray-nii fit both of those categories perfectly.” the flare princess sighed.

“Um minna? Shouldn’t we go save them?” Wendy questioned nervously. Everyone went wide-eyed and rushed out of the dining room.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Gray glared at Cage. The older man just smirked down at him.

“Aww. Don’t look so upset. This is only temporary. Besides, you look perfect like that.” Cage chuckled with a leer. Gray growled around the gag that had been forced into his mouth.

Along with the gag, he was on his knees with chains running around his arms, holding them above his head. The chains connected to shackles coming from the wall of the cage he was trapped in. Around his neck was a matching chain and shackle situation. His shirt had been removed and destroyed.

“The only issue would be this mark.” Cage sighed as he rubbed Gray’s guild mark. Midnight colored eyes widened in shock and fear as Gray threw himself into the wall. Cage raised a brow before his smirk returned.

“You aren’t used to being touched are you? Oh this is going to be fun!” Cage said with a dark smirk.

“Cage! Get out here! Now!” a voice from the hall shouted. Cage let out a regretful sigh before he headed towards the cage.

“Be good and you won’t be punished. I’m going to go check on your pretty white-haired friend. I’ll be back soon.” Cage cooed as he patted Gray’s head. Gray leaned away from the touch. “You’ll learn to accept touch soon enough, even if you have to be forced into it. The both of you.” Cage said. Gray’s eyes widened and he whimpered through his gag. Cage grinned as he turned and exited the cage. Gray winced at the slamming of the cage door. Gray whimpered and scooted as close to the wall as he could.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Vixenique?” Lucy questioned. The girl stood stock still with her eyes unfocused. Yamibri and Midnight glanced at each other before steering the Fairy Tail mages farther away from the fox princess. She suddenly blinked out of her trance with an evil and enraged growl.

“He. Will. DIE!” the younger twin roared.

“Vixenique!” Yamibri growled. Everyone else was struggling to stay on their feet under the immense amount of magic that the fox princess was releasing. Lucy gasped when she glanced down at her keys to see that they were glowing a bright purple to match Vixenique’s magic. ‘No way! They’re reacting to her? And not just my keys either!’ the blonde thought when she noticed that other magical items were beginning to glow as well.

The flare princess turned bright red eyes on the silverette before they slid closed. The magic suffocating the area lowered to where it was like it never happened when bright blue eyes slid open again. There was rage swirling around in their depths though.

“That asshole will die.” she stated emotionlessly. Yamibri and Midnight raised a brow with narrowed eyes.

“What happened??” Midnight questioned cautiously. 

“That asshole who kidnapped Nii-chan and Ke-chan just threatened that they would be raped to learn to accept being touched.” the girl hissed in rage. Midnight hissed while Yamibri growled.

“That just means that we have to move faster to rescue them then!” Natsu growled determined. Everyone nodded and sped up their pace.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

inucrossoverlover: And this is chapter 5!

Gray: What the hell man?!

Vixenique: I have to agree with nii-chan on this one.

inucrossoverlover: Don’t worry. I told you that you have people looking out for you.

inucrossoverlover, Gray, and Vixenique: Ja Ne Minna-san!


	7. Flare Edge Rescue

inucrossoverlover: And new chapter! Chapter 6!

Gray: I better be getting rescued. That’s all I’m saying.

Vixenique: This is getting a little more interesting. Nii-chan and Ke-chan aren’t getting raped right?

inucrossoverlover: You’ll have to wait and see. Vixi if you would be so kind.

Vixenique: inucrossoverlover doesn’t own anything other the plot and her own original characters.

inucrossoverlover: Now Chapter Start!

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Chapter 6: Flare Edge Rescue

*Flashback*  
Dreamscape  
‘Thoughts’  
“Speaking”

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Recap: "Vixenique!" Yamibri growled. Everyone else was struggling to stay on their feet under the immense amount of magic that the fox princess was releasing. Lucy gasped when she glanced down at her keys to see that they were glowing a bright purple to match Vixenique's magic. 'No way! They're reacting to her? And not just my keys either!' the blonde thought when she noticed that other magical items were beginning to glow as well.

The flare princess turned bright red eyes on the silverette before they slid closed. The magic suffocating the area lowered to where it was like it never happened when bright blue eyes slid open again. There was rage swirling around in their depths though.

"That asshole will die." she stated emotionlessly. Yamibri and Midnight raised a brow with narrowed eyes.

"What happened?" Midnight questioned cautiously.

"That asshole who kidnapped Nii-chan and Ke-chan just threatened that they would be raped to learn to accept being touched." the girl hissed in rage. Midnight hissed while Yamibri growled.

"That just means that we have to move faster to rescue them then!" Natsu growled determined. Everyone nodded and sped up their pace.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Gray yawned sleepily. Cage had been kind enough to keep the gag after he feed Gray.

‘Dammit! There must have been some type of drug in the food. Not that I had a choice in eating.’ Gray grumbled in his mind as he tried to call on his magic. He knew it was useless, but it was something to keep him focused.

“Kira?” Gray called quietly. The kitten peeked out of his hair and mewed softly.

“Go find Vix and the others. Track our scent back into town. If you can, find out where Kean is. Don’t, under any circumstances, get captured.” Gray ordered. The little cat mewed before slipping out of the cage, shaking out her fur in the process. She stepped into the shadows, blending in. As soon as his familiar was out of sight, Gray’s eyes slid closed, the drug that had been slipped to him finally taking full effect.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Kira stealthily wandered through the Flare Edge guild. She kept to the shadows that hid her from any of the guild members who might wander onto this level. Not that it actually mattered. Nekomatas had the ability to hide their presence from everyone other than their bonded mage. Her red eyes scanned the area around her. She had surmised that the three of them had been taken to a basement or something. Another fact about Nekomata, they had an intelligence much like that of humans, often matching that of their bonded mages.

Following the hall, Kira found an identical cage, this one holding the younger of the Ookami siblings. Kean was in the same position as Gray, the only difference being the dried blood around his mouth. It was obvious that he had tried to bite through the gag, which was probably why Cage hadn’t put it back in his mouth. Kira snuck into the cage and mewed softly. The wolf demon peeked up at her, his eyes lowered drowsily. Apparently the drug hadn’t kicked in just yet.

“Kira?” Kean questioned sleepily. Kira rethought her assessment. The drug hadn’t forced him asleep yet but it was getting him there. The Arctic kitten padded over to nuzzle him before slipping out of the cage again, still sticking to the shadows.

Kira finally found her way out of the basement. It was a set of stairs that led to a cracked door. She slipped onto the main floor of the guild and slowly started towards an open window.

“Cure aren’t they?” a voice asked. Cage was sitting on top of a table.

“They really are. Might just keep them for myself. Nah, we’ll make much more off them on the black market.” Cage chuckled. Kira snuck closer to the window, being conscious not to draw attention to herself. She leaped out unnoticed as the guild exploded into laughter.

Kira moved quickly through the dense forest that the Flare Edge guild was hidden in. She got a few hundred yards away before she was engulfed in a blizzard of ice. When it died down in her place was a girl of about three.

She had bright ice blue colored hair that reached her shoulders. Her bangs, which fell into her eyes. Her eyes were a bright ruby red color. There was also a red star on her forehead. She was small, just under three feet and very pale. She was clothed in a pale ice blue yukata with black snowflakes printed on it. The obi was right red and ended in a large bow. A set of ice blue cat ears with a red tip rested on top of her head. Two ice blue cat tails with red tips twitched behind her. Around her neck was a white collar with gold star shaped tags rested around her neck.

“Shiki-nii-sama.” the little girl called softly as she sniffed the air. A happy grin spread across her face. It showed off her fangs when she took off in a random direction at high speed.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Shiki!” Vixenique cried as he leaped off her shoulder. Everyone backed away as the cat was engulfed in a tornado of fire. A three year old was left in its place.

He had a muscular build for a three year old, which was covered in tanned skin. He stood at an even three feet. His hair was a deep burgundy color and fell around his neck. His bangs were bright blue in color and fell into his eyes. His eyes were a bright blue color and narrowed into a glare. A blue diamond shaped marking rested on her forehead. He wore a burgundy colored top with red flames printed on it. He wore black pants with red flames. The sash around his waist was bright blue in color. He went barefoot. On top of his head were a pair of burgundy cat ears with bright blue tips while two matching cat tails swayed behind him. Around his neck was a black collar with silver diamond shaped tags hanging from it.

“It's been a long time since you took on your human form.” Vixenique commented as she crouched down to her familiar’s height. The boy glanced at her before turning to face the forest. A blue blur could be seen right before it crashed into Natsu. Everyone winced at that.

“Ow.” the Dragon Slayer groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position. As he did, something, or rather someone slid into his lap.

“Kira!” Vixenique cried as she pulled the dazed little girl off Natsu. Ruby red eyes blinked a few times before they cleared up.

“Vixenique-hime-sama!” the little girl cried when she recognized whose arms she was in. “Shiki-nii-sama!”

“Kira.” Shiki nodded. Kira grinned happily as she grabbed one of her brother’s arms. She beamed up at him when he patted her on the head.

“Kira? Where are nii-chan and Ke-chan?” Vixenique asked. The girl’s ruby eyes teared up as her ears lowered.

“T-they’re in cages! And-and they talked about putting Gray-ouji-sama and Kean-sama on the black market or keeping them as sex slaves!” the little girl cried as big tears ran down her face.

“I see.” Yamibri stated as Midnight growled lowly. Everyone backed away as his eyes started to flicker between silvery-blue and red.

“Calm down Midnight! You won’t be of any use to Kean if you don’t calm down!” Yamibri exclaimed. Midnight didn’t appear to be listening as he continued to growl. The sky above them started to darken.

“Great, weather mage in anger.” Vixenique stated with an eye roll. She marched over to Midnight. “Ookami-Leon Yoru!” she shouted. She didn’t flinched under the enraged bright red glare being thrown her way.

“Calm down. You want to get Kean back don’t you?” she questioned. The lion demon nodded, even as he continued to growl. “Good. But you have to stay calm if you want to get Kean back. Like Kira said, those assholes are discussing it at the moment. Gray and Kean are perfectly fine. Chained up but fine. Right Kira?” the princess of HellFire turned to the younger Nekomata.

“Well, the two of them are unconscious because their food was drugged, but they’re fine.” the blue and red-haired girl answered. Vixenique nodded before turning back to the lion.

“See? If you calm down, we’ll all probably be back at Hell Manor before the two of them come to.” Vixenique grinned. Midnight stopped growling and his eyes were more purplish than blue, but he nodded.

“Lead the way Kira-chan.” Vixenique said. The female Nekomata nodded and jogged back the way she came. About an hour later the group stood outside of the Flare Edge guild hall. Kira swayed shakily before passing out. There was a puff of ice blue smoke. Landing in Shiki’s arms was Kira, back in kitten form.

“Shiki.” Vixenique said. The Fairy Tail members shivered. The girl’s voice was emotionless and blank. The male Nekomata nodded before handing his sister over to his bonded mage. There was a puff of burgundy smoke, Shiki was back in his kitten form as well. With his sister on his back, he trotted off into the surrounding woods.

“Midnight? If you would?” Yamibri gestured. The lion grinned evilly before kicking the doors open and off their hinges.

“You have some friends of ours. And we want them back.” Midnight growled with red eyes. The Flare Edge mages were frozen in shock. Some started trembling when they noticed that most of the group had the Fairy Tail guild mark on them, obviously recognizing it.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

inucrossoverlover: And that is chapter 6!

Gray: Wait, what happens to me and Kean?

inucrossoverlover: You’ll find out next chapter.

Vixenique and Gray: Eh?!

inucrossoverlover: Ja Ne Minna-san!


	8. Unexpected

inucrossoverlover: And here is chapter 7!

Vixenique: What’s going to happen now?

Gray: That’s what I want to know.

inucrossoverlover: Oh calm down would you? You’ll see. Now Gray-chan?

Gray: Hai! inucrossoverlover doesn’t own anything other than the plot and her own original characters. Now she can’t be sued!

inucrossoverlover: Now! Chapter Start!

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Chapter 7: Unexpected

*Flashback*  
Dreamscape  
‘Thinking’  
“Speaking”

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Recap: "Midnight? If you would?" Yamibri gestured. The lion grinned evilly before kicking the doors open and off their hinges.

"You have some friends of ours. And we want them back." Midnight growled with red eyes. The Flare Edge mages were frozen in shock. Some started trembling when they noticed that most of the group had the Fairy Tail guild mark on them, obviously recognizing it.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Natsu, Gajeel, Midnight, Wendy, downstairs. Get them out of there.” Yamibri ordered. The foursome nodded and headed over to a hidden door. The four of them leaped out of the way a wave of water.

“Yami-nee!” Vixenique urged. The silverette nodded with a smirk. The girl let out an insane chuckle before leaping into the throng of mages. Erza and Yamibri quickly joined her while Lucy summoned Taurus.

The three males and the youngest mage quickly headed down the stairs. They found the cages and growled at the sight they found. The two submissives were unconscious, bound, and half-naked.

“They. Are. Going. To. Pay.” Midnight hissed as the group went to work on freeing the two without using magic. Once the two had been freed and covered, they headed back upstairs.

There they found Vixenique in fox form, accept much larger, coming to about eight feet. She was currently gnawing on a chair in boredom. Her tails flicked and curled around her. All of the Flare Edge mages were tied together and Cage was being interrogated by Erza. Yamibri leaned against the wall, staring out the window. Lucy was sitting in a chair while staring at the ground.

“What’s wrong?” Midnight questioned as he shifted his mate in his arms. The younger of the Platinum Wolves shifted and stirred, but the drug kept him asleep.

“We have an issue.” Lucy said with a sigh.

“Don’t we always.” Gajeel sighed as everyone took a seat. The two submissives were placed against Vixenique’s side. The two were covered by her fluffy tails. The giant fox yawned before settling down for a nap, a multitude of felines claiming spots on her to relax.

“These guys are nothing but lackeys?” Natsu asked. Yamibri nodded with a scowl.

“So what do we do?” Wendy asked.

“We stop them of course.” Erza answered as though the answer was obvious.

“And how, pray tell, do we do that hmm? I refuse to allow my younger brother and cousin to be sold on the black market as sex slaves.” Yamibri growled, glaring at the redhead. Erza backed down when she realized she didn’t have a comeback to that.

“I may have an idea.” Lucy said. Everyone turned to the blonde and shivered.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“What could be so important that I have to be here Cage?” an older man asked as he entered the guild. He appeared to be about fifty with salt-and-pepper hair that was swept to the side. He was about 5’7 and wore a black tailored suit. He also had a cane. He blinked when he realized that most of the guild members were covered in bandages.

“Ah, Terry-sama! I thought you would be interested in finding a new pet. We caught some powerful new finds.” Cage answered as he hobbled over to the man. His right arm and left leg were in casts, his neck was in a brace, and there were some bandages all over his body.

“What happened to you?” Terry asked.

“Our newest finds. They didn’t want to give in, but we came out on top.” Cage answered. Terry nodded as he followed Cage.

 

“I’m sure that they weren’t a problem for Flare Edge’s strongest mage.” Terry commented as the two headed downstairs. There they visited both cages. Each one of them held two people, a boy and a girl each.

The first cage contained two teens, a boy and a girl, who were obviously twins. Both had dark hair, with the girl having purple streaks running through the length.

The second cage also held a girl and a boy. The boy had white hair with silver streaks while the girl’s hair was completely blonde.

Terry grinned at the scrapes and bruises that littered the four teens. His grin was met by four glares, one being midnight, another sapphire, the next gold, and the last brown.

“Very nice Cage. Very nice indeed.” Terry praised. Cage grinned happily.

“Such a hard choice.” Terry mused as he held the dark-haired boy’s chin in his hand. He leaned back as the boy snapped his fangs at him. The teen yelped as Terry slapped him. Midnight colored eyes teared up before they closed in pain. The girl at his side hissed in anger at him.

“I’ll take the boys.” Terry said as the two re-entered the guild proper.

“I’m glad to hear it.” a voice said as the door behind them slammed closed. Terry jumped and spun around.

“Hello Terry Shiroyama.” The silverette leaning against the wall said. Yamibri pushed off the wall with a dark smirk.

“Y-you! The Devil Wolf!” Terry yelled as he backed away.

“Nice to see that my reputation precedes me.” Yamibri cooed. “Now I have to kill you.”

“Why?!” Terry yelled.

“See, those pretty little submissives that you just ‘claimed’,” here the silverette used air quotes. “Are related to me. My younger brother and cousin.” Yamibri said in a deadpan voice. Terry flinched violently, which caused Inner Yami to cheer happily and burst into evil giggles. Inner Yami was a chibi version of Yamibri that lived in her head and expressed her true emotions. Yamibri stayed silent with a blank expression on her face.

“You! You knew!” Terry accused as he turned to Cage. The man shrugged with a dark grin as he engulfed in a deep blue light. When it died down, one viciously grinning Midnight was left in his place.

“You went after my mate. I will make you pay.” the lion demon chuckled in sadistic glee. Terry quickly turned away, only to freeze when he saw Erza, a hand on her sword, standing by the door. He glanced at the window only to whimper when he saw Natsu and Gajeel perched on them. The door that led downstairs suddenly opened, admitting Gray, Kean, Lucy, Vixenique, and Wendy. They all glared at the man, Gray especially. Everyone who had been upstairs eyes widened as they noticed the bruise forming on Gray’s cheek.

“What? Happened?” Natsu growled as he turned to glare at Terry.

“He wasn’t happy that nii-chan wasn’t afraid of him.” Vixenique hissed.

“Just something that’ll be added to his growing list of transgressions.” Yamibri growled out.

“Never! I’ll never give in!” Terry shouted as he pulled up his sleeve, showing off a magic circle on his arm. It started glowing green. The ground started rumbling and shaking as large vines shot out of the ground. Everyone quickly ran out of the building as the roof started to come down on top of them.

 

“What is that?!” Wendy shrieked. The large vines continued to grow at a rapid pace, eventually growing larger than the forest that hid the Flare Edge guild.

“Oh hell! Where’s the castor?!” Kean questioned franticly. Everyone screamed as they dodged the large vines that threatened to crush them.

“He never left!” Vixenique screeched as she grabbed Wendy and did a back flip to avoid the two of them being crushed.

“Thank you Vixenique-chan.” Wendy grinned before the two of them separated to dodge.

“Then it’s out of control since he’s probably dead.” Midnight sighed as the group took cover, Kira and Shiki ran over to them and mewed.

“Ahh!” four voices screamed as vines grabbed them and hauled them up into the air. The four were Gray, Kean, Lucy, and Vixenique. The four mages struggled but that stopped when they were squeezed.

“Dammit! I can’t get free!” Gray shouted before wincing as the vines tightened.

“N-nani?!” Vixenique screeched as the vines started to slip underneath their clothes.

“No!” Lucy yelled as she fought against the vines. Kean growled and struggled before mewling as the vines brushed against a sensitive spot.

“Ah...no.” Gray mewled with a flush. He yelped as the vines suddenly released him. He looked up at Natsu when the pinkette caught him. He looked around to see that Midnight had Kean, Lucy had been freed by Yamibri, and Erza had caught Vixenique. Wendy and Gajeel were taking care of the vines that neared them.

“Screw this. Wendy, Gajeel.” Natsu said as he sat Gray down. The two nodded.

“Fire Dragon Roar!” Natsu roared as he spat out a fireball.

“Iron Dragon Roar!” Gajeel roared as he blew out a tornado with sharp metal shards inside it.

“Sky Dragon Roar!” Wendy roared as she blew out a tornado of air. The three attacks hit the vines head on and resulted in vines withering slightly. Everyone else noticed that the three attacks weren’t doing much to the plant.

“I-it’s absorbing the attacks?” Lucy stated with wide-eyes as the three stopped their attacks.

“What?!” Wendy shrieked.

“Oh calm on!” Gajeel groaned.

“It’s not absorbing the attacks, its absorbing the magic in the attacks. That’s why some of them are affected.” Yamibri explained. She nodded at the twins, who nodded in agreement.

“Ice Make: Heaven’s Domain!” Gray called as he pressed his hands into the ground. A large amount of ice quickly formed and rapidly spread towards and onto the vines. The vines were quickly engulfed in ice. There was some trembling in the ice as the plants started to absorb the magic in it as well, though at a much slower rate.

“Vixi?” Gray questioned with a grin as he turned to his sister. The female twin nodded with a grin as she leaped onto the vines and used them as springboards. She leaped high into the air while curling up into a ball. When she reached the apex of her jump, she uncurled. She got into the position to kick as gravity started to work its magic.

“Flare Strike!” the fox princess cried as purple flames surrounded her foot. The kick made the ice engulfed plant explode as the girl landed next to her twin.

“Oh!” Everyone cooed as sparkles from the shattered ice and the remnants of Vixen’s flames rained down on them.

“Nice!” Midnight said with a thumbs-up.

“Style points for that.” Kean answered. Yamibri nodded, though she did so grudgingly.

“Not that this wasn’t fun and everything, but can we go back to Hell Manor? I’m tired.” Gray yawned as he rubbed at one midnight colored eye. Yamibri snorted, but agreed, nodding and turning away. Everyone decided to trust the platinum she-wolf and quickly followed her lead.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Bye Yami-chan! Bye Ke-chan! Bye Mid-chan!” Vixenique shouted the next morning as she leaned out of the train window, waving to the trio like a madman.

“Sayonara Yami-nee, Ke-kun, Mid-kun.” Gray called as he pulled his sister back from falling out the window as the train started moving. The two males waved while Yamibri nodded before turning away to return to Hell Manor. Gray pulled Vixenique inside and closed the window before taking a seat.

Gray squeaked as both Natsu and Gajeel claimed a shoulder as pillows. He flushed as pink as Natsu’s hair before raising a brow.

“You cure motion sickness remember?” Vixenique smirked as she leaned back into her seat.

“Oh shut it!” Gray growled with a glare, though the fact that it looked more like a pout got rid of any of the threat it held. Vixenique threw her head back with a cackle.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“We had more action on our little side adventure than on the real mission.” Natsu grumbled as the group headed back to the guild hall three days later.

“It’s not fair.” Vixenique whined with a pout.

“Life isn’t fair.” Erza stated.

“Mou! But Za-chan!” Vixenique pouted as she turned to the redhead. The dual-tone-haired girl blinked as she looked around. “Hey? Where’s nii-chan?” Erza just stood frozen blankly repeating her new nickname.

At that precise moment, Gray exited a shop nearby. He had a bag in one hand and a cinnamon bun in the other. A moan escaped him as he made his way back over to the group after taking a bite.

“Nii-chan! Smells good.” Vixenique purred as her eyes slid closed. Gray tilted his head as he took another bite. He shifted his bag to his arm and tore off a piece of the cinnamon bun.

Vixen’s eyes snapped open when her twin shoved a piece of the snack into her mouth. Her eyes slid closed with a low moan as she chewed. Gray grinned as he opened the bag to reveal more cinnamon buns, which he offered to the rest of the group. All of them made sounds of pleasure and contentment as they continued on their way to the guild building.

“I know where I’m getting my snacks from now on.” Lucy said they entered the guild. The twins, who had been leading the group, froze. This caused the others to run into their backs.

“EH?!” the returning mages all cried out in shock. The rest of the guild turned to stare at them. That included the three people sitting at the bar.

“Miss us?” Yamibri asked with a smirk. Midnight and Kean had matching smirks on their faces. The twins glanced at each other before their eyes rolled to the back of their heads as everything went black.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

inucrossoverlover: And that is Chapter 7!

Gray: Why did I see this coming? (Face palm)

Vixenique: Because she’s predictable?

inucrossoverlover, Gray, and Vixenique: Ja Ne Minna-san!


	9. Suitors and Shopping

inucrossoverlover: And I’m back with chapter 8!

Gray: Good!

Vixenique: I’m curious about what will happen.

Yamibri: It’ll be random no matter what.

inucrossoverlover: Don’t be mean Yami!

Yamibri: Whatever.

Gray: inucrossoverlover doesn’t own anything other than her own original characters and the plot.

inucrossoverlover: Now! Chapter Start!

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Chapter 8: Suitors and Shopping

*Flashbacks*  
Dreamscape  
‘Thoughts’  
“Speaking”

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Recap: "I know where I'm getting my snacks from now on." Lucy said they entered the guild. The twins, who had been leading the group, froze. This caused the others to run into their backs.  
"EH?!" the returning mages all cried out in shock. The rest of the guild turned to stare at them. That included the three people sitting at the bar.  
"Miss us?" Yamibri asked with a smirk. Midnight and Kean had matching smirks on their faces. The twins glanced at each other before their eyes rolled to the back of their heads as everything went black.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Ow.” Gray muttered as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He held his head as it throbbed. He glanced around and realized that he was in one of the guild’s upstairs bedrooms.

“Why am I here?” he questioned.

“You’re awake.” Natsu exclaimed as he entered the room. He held a tray holding soup and a drink.

“What?” Gray asked as he held his head. He groaned as he brushed against a bump on the back of his head.

“Careful. You passed out earlier.” the Fire Dragon Slayer warned as he handed Gray the tray. Gray stopped with the spoon halfway to his mouth. He raised a brow in confusion.

“Yamibri, Kean, and Midnight joined Fairy Tail.” Natsu explained. Gray nodded as the spoon finished its trip to his mouth. He hummed happily.

“Ne Natsu? How are things going with you and Gajeel?” the ice mage questioned. Natsu turned red and sputtered while Gray let and amused smirk rest on his face.

“H-how did you …? Natsu stuttered.

“Know that the two of you are mates? It really isn’t that hard to figure out. I mean the two of you aren’t fighting anymore and are actually getting along. Plus, even with the seal, I have higher senses than a normal human.” Gray explained with an eye roll. Natsu pouted.

“How long?” Natsu sighed.

“Close to a month now.” Gray shrugged. “Plus, you two don’t attempt to hide it. Everyone else just doesn’t seem to notice, I think Levi and Lucy are starting to catch on though. Vix, Yami-nee, Ke, and Mid know for sure though.” the younger teen shrugged. Natsu nodded in understanding.

“So, how does it feel to no longer be single?” Gray questioned as he set the tray aside.

“It’s, it’s not what I expected of my life when Igneel was explaining mates to me. We argue a lot, but it wouldn’t be normal if we didn’t argue. But we joke more than we argue.” Natsu explained with a sappy smile. 

“You seem happy.” Gray grinned happily for the Dragon Slayer.

“Yeah. I am.” Natsu agreed.

“What about you?” Natsu questioned.

“What do you mean?” Gray blinked.

“Your love life.” Natsu said. Gray flushed bright red and spluttered.

“I-I don’t have one.” Gray admitted.

 

“Eh? I thought that there was something between you and Juvia.” Natsu blinked. Gray choked and the pinkette slapped him on the back.

“M-me and Juvia? I know she has a crush on me and everything, but we aren’t together. Besides, I’m submissive remember? I’ll end up with a male mate.” Gray squeaked with a flush. Natsu raised a brow at the submissive.

“I-I’m telling the truth! I’m single!” Gray whined as he hid his red face in his hands.

“Hey, since you’re a prince, doesn’t that mean that you’ll need to find a wife to take over your lands?” Natsu asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Husband.” Gray sighed. The pinkette blinked confused. “As my godmother used to joke all the time, I’m the bride-to-be.” Natsu nodded in understanding.

“I guess I should be happy that I’m not being forced to create a harem. That would totally suck.” Gray muttered.

“Why would you need a harem?” Gajeel asked as he entered the room and leaned against his mate’s chair. Gray squeaked with a blush.

“U-um, b-because I’m the last of my line. If I die without having any children, the Arctic Crystal Dragon bloodline dies out with me. That leaves the Arctic Crystal defenseless.” Gray explained with a sigh.

“So with a harem, you would give birth to a multitude of children who would continue on your line.” Gajeel concluded. The submissive sighed but nodded as he flopped back down on the bed.

“What’s the Arctic Crystal?” Natsu questioned. Gray tensed.

“It’s my family heirloom. It’s passed down to every heir of the bloodline. It supposedly contains the soul of the Arctic Dragon Shiva.” Gray chuckled as he rolled over.

“How long have I been out?” Gray suddenly asked.

“About an hour and a half.” Natsu said. Gray hummed in thought at that.

“And Vixi?” the older twin asked.

“She’s been awake for half an hour. She fell on you when you two passed out.” Gajeel added.

“Is that what this bump is?” the submissive questioned as his hand went to the back of his head and he winced. The two Dragon Slayers nodded in answer.

“Just great.” Gray sighed.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“What the hell are you doing?” Gray deadpanned as he started down at the smaller man who was holding his hands.

“Who the hell are these guys?” Yamibri questioned as the four newest members of Fairy Tail stared at the scene in front of them.

The scene was of one Fullbuster Gray being flirted with by four men. The submissive stared blankly at them, especially the older man who was holding his hands.

“Ah, they’re from another guild called Blue Pegasus. The older man is Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, the brown-haired one is Hibiki Lates, the blonde is Eve Tearm, and the brunette is Ren Akatsuki. They’re the Trimens.” Levi answered.

“And why are they flirting with Gray?” Kean asked with a head-tilt.

“They’re womanizers. They probably think Gray is a girl since he looks a lot like one.” Lucy sighed. Vixen’s eyes narrowed.

“Get the fuck off my brother!” Vixenique growled as she kicked Ichiya in the side, which caused him to release Gray. She ignored the other three’s cries about their leader as she pulled her brother into an embrace. She patted his head as she cooed at him. Gray blinked up at her, but didn’t protest.

“Wait brother?” Ren asked. Gray escaped his twin’s hold as turned to the men.

“Fullbuster Gray and she’s Fullbuster Vixenique. If you so much as think about it, I will freeze your balls off.” Gray grinned evilly. All the males shivered.

“Gray, stop terrifying them. The scent of their fear in disgusting.” Yamibri sneered. Everyone turned to the silverette and shivered under her stare.

“I thought you liked the scent of fear?” Gray blinked.

“I normally do. But all of the testosterone in the air is making me sick. You know I prefer estrogen.” the girl huffed.

“Nee-chan, you’re weird.” Kean sighed.

“Quiet you!” the silverette barked. The twins, Kean, and Midnight just rolled their eyes at her.

“Anyway, why are you guys here?” Gray asked.

“Why can’t we just visit?” Eve pouted.

“Whatever.” Gray said as he rolled his eyes. He headed over to the bar and grabbed his glass of ice water and sat down.

“Nii-chan! I’m bored!” Vixenique whined as she pounced on her twin. Gray sighed before placing his hands on the counter top. He swung himself into a headstand on the bar, resulting in his twin slamming face-first into the floor. It also resulted in his shirt sliding down his chest, showing off most of his abdomen.

“I really worry about you.” Gray said, still hanging upside down.

“What?” Gray asked when he noticed at everyone in the guild hall was staring at him. Yamibri groaned softly when she realized that most of the males in the guild were staring at Gray’s nearly flawless pale chest.

“Vixenique, what do you want to do?” the silverette questioned as Vixenique sat up with watery blue eyes.

“Dress-up!” Vixenique chirped happily.

“Fine. Get down Gray.” Yamibri ordered as she turned and exited the guild. Vixenique yipped excitedly as she followed her older cousin. Gray sighed before shifting back to his feet and following the two females.

“What just happened?” Cana asked.

“It’s not often that Yamibri gives in to the twins desires. When she does though, no one argues.” Midnight answered as he took the glass that Gray had left. Everyone shrugged at that before the Trimens started flirting.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“I can’t believe that today just happened.” Gray groaned from where he was buried under his blanket. Vixenique hummed from where she was sorting out the closet, making space for the outfits that had been brought that day.

“Hey nii-chan?” Vixenique sing-songed. Gray shivered under his blanket. He peeked out to peer at his sister.

“I want to make a bet.” the girl purred. Gray whimpered in fear.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“This is so cute!” Lucy squealed. Gray flushed a deep red. The women of Fairy Tail were surrounding him and cooing. The reason being the result of the bet the twins made last night. The bet had been that Gray could stop stripping for a full twenty-four hours. It wasn’t surprising that Gray had lost. As a result, Vixenique was forcing her brother to cross-dress for a full two weeks. The only time he was allowed into his own clothes was when he went on a mission, and even that was debatable.

Gray flushed as he stared at the ground. He currently wore a violet mini-dress that reached mid-thigh. It was tight enough to show off his natural curves. The short sleeves and the belt looped around his waist were black in color. They accentuated his pale skin. On his feet were black two inch heeled, mid-calf length boots. The boots had violet laces. His long black hair was held out his face using a violet headband. Violet eye shadow and black eyeliner highlighted his midnight colored eyes. Black and violet bangles rested around his wrists.

“S-stop it.” Gray stuttered as he pulled at the dress. The females all awwed at him.

“What are the girls doing?” Eve asked. The males, having no idea what was going on, watched in interest.

“No idea. Hey, where’s Gray?” Natsu asked.

“Gray-nii!” Vixenique shouted as she entered, the guild doors banging open and slamming into the walls. In the shocked silence, a sigh could be heard. Gray pushed his way out of the circle of women.

“What’s up Vixi?” Gray questioned as the male population’s jaws dropped at the sight of him.

“Oh nothing! Just wondering where you wandered off too.” Vixenique said as she pushed her long streaked hair over her shoulder. “Oh, and to do this.” she added as she pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of her brother before cooing over it. Gray blinked a few times to clear the spots that the flash had caused. Lisanna led the boy over to take a seat near the guys when he just continued to blink, this time in shock.

“What just happened?” Hibiki asked with wide-eyes.

“That’s Vixen being Vixen.” Gray muttered as he placed his head in his arms.

“Why are you dressed like that?” Eve questioned as he eyed Gray. Natsu twitched while Gajeel raised a brow.

“Note of advice, never make a bet with my twin. You’ll lose.” Gray grumbled. He yelped and shot up, tumbling into Ren’s lap.

“What the hell?!” he squealed as he clung to the dark-skinned male.

“G-Gray?” Ren questioned. The teen realized his position, straddling Ren’s lap. He flushed bright red and scrambled out of the Blue Pegasus mage’s lap.

“S-sorry, sorry, sorry!” Gray apologized with a bow.

“Ah, no problem.” Ren said quickly.

“What’s wrong nii-chan?” Vixenique asked as she pounced on her brother. Gray pouted at her.

“Felt like something bit me.” he said as he rubbed at his thigh.

“Oh really. You mean something like this?” Vixenique purred with a leer. Gray yelped as the girl pinched his ass.

“Don’t do that!” Gray shouted as he turned red. Vixenique grinned happily as she bounced away.

“She sucks!” Gray whined as he sat down and crossed his legs. He was unaware of the eyes that focused on his legs.

“Why did I get a super perv as a twin?” Gray asked out loud. He sighed before stretching with a yawn.

“What?” the submissive asked when he noticed that all of the guys were staring at him.

“U-uh nothing.” Gajeel answered as the male Fairy Tail mages turned away from the scene. They all looked back over when Gray squeaked. Natsu and Gajeel growled lowly at the sight of Ichiya on his knees holding Gray’s hands in his own. Gray blinked rapidly at the man. His eyes widened when Ichiya kissed his hands. Everyone started to back away from the Dragon Slayers as they started to growl louder.

“W-what the hell are you doing?!” Gray cried as he flushed bright red. His blush darkened to scarlet when Ichiya started going on about his beauty and grace. Midnight blue eyes rolled to the back of his head as his flush darkened even more.

Gray groaned as he came to. He heard yelling as he opened his eyes and blinked up at the ceiling. He pushed himself into a sitting position and blinked when a cool, damp towel fell into his lap.

Looking around, he found Vixenique yelling at Ichiya while Yamibri and Kean glared at the other members of the Trimens. The rest of the guild was trying to keep the younger Fullbuster from killing the older redhead.

“What happened?” Gray asked when Vixenique took a second to breath. Wendy hurried and checked him over. Gray accepted it silently while he raised a brow. As soon as Wendy cleared him, Vixenique launched herself at her twin.

“Vixen! No! Get off! Stop! Help me! Guys!” Gray cried as he struggled against his sister’s hold. Cana and Lisanna helped rescue the boy.

“Jeez!” Gray pouted as he rubbed his neck. Vixenique pouted at him. Gray rolled his eyes at her as he stood and pulled his sister up with him.

“What happened?” he questioned.

“You passed out from too much blood rushing to your head.” Wendy answered. Gray titled his head before his eyes snapped over to the Trimens. He turned and hissed at Ichiya, baring his fangs.

“Stay away from me!” Gray hissed at the redhead. Ichiya opened his mouth, but snapped it closed when he felt four dark glares.

“How long are you going to be here again?” Erza asked.

“We’ll be leaving tomorrow.” Hibiki answered as he sweated. Gray nodded in satisfaction as everyone else sweat-dropped. The midnight-eyed teen yelped as Vixenique leaped on him, locking her limbs around his body. The boy flailed as much as he could. Vixenique yelped as she was ripped from her twin’s body.

“Yami-chan?!” Vixenique questioned with a whine. Yamibri just threw her into a chair. “Ow!” 

“Stop being stupid.” Yamibri ordered with a glare at Vixenique. The green glare slid over to Gray, who backed away a step. “And you stop being so fucking oblivious.” Gray blinked in confusion before nodding in agreement. The silverette nodded before heading over to the bar.

“No sake!” the twins shouted. Yamibri winced before glaring over her shoulder. The two smiled angelically at the she-wolf. Yamibri flipped the two off before sulking at the bar.

“What the hell has happened to this guild?” Gildarts questioned from where he was sitting at the bar.

“You found Vixen. Pure insanity was sure to follow.” Yamibri shrugged as she started drinking. Gray yelped as Eve, Ren, and Hibiki each started to compliment him on a multitude of things.

“Mou! Where are the Dragon Slayers when you need them? Things aren’t as much fun when they’re not here.” Vixenique pouted as she leaned back in her chair.

Everyone jumped in shock as the guild doors were kicked open. Everyone watched as Natsu, Gajeel, and Midnight entered the guild, all holding bags. Erza, Gray, and Vixenique perked up at the scent of sweets.

“Snacks!” the twins squealed as they surrounded the trio. They were wiggling and invading the three’s personal space, eyes bright and sparkling.

“Uh...hi?” Natsu questioned. Gray stared at him with bright eyes. Or to be more accurate, the submissive was staring at the bag the Fire mage was holding above his head.

“Chocolate.” Vixenique breathed as she stared at the bags Midnight and Gajeel were holding in the air.

“Please.” the two begged with puppy dog pout at full force. The three males flushed red at that. They were saved by the two being yanked backwards. Yamibri glared at the twins before holding out her hand. Midnight gave her a bag and she nodded, turning away. Both twins were handed a bag. The two cooed happily. Gray grinned in pleasure while Vixenique placed a kiss on each of their cheeks. The two headed over to a vacant table where they started snacking. Wendy and Romeo were handed a bag as well before the rest were placed on a table in the middle of the guild, aside from two, which were given to Erza. The redhead nodded and took a seat next to Yamibri at the bar.

The twins purred happily as they ate their sugar-filled snacks. The Dragon Slayers took a seat at the table with them.

“Thank you.” Vixenique chirped as she tried and failed to steal one of her brother’s cookies. The boy hissed with his fangs bared. The girl stuck her tongue out before the two turned away with a huff.

“You two are weird.” Natsu stated. The twins blinked blue eyes at him in confusion before glancing at each other.

“I guess you’re right.” Gray shrugged before stabbing Vixenique in the hand when she tried to steal another cookie.

“Ow! I get it!” the girl pouted. Yamibri growled at the two before glaring in warning. The two settled down and went back to their snacks.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“We’re taking a trip to the beach?” Gray questioned. Lucy and Vixen grinned happily with nods.

“Sure! I’m game! Who’s coming with?” Gray asked as Kira settled on top of his head. She mewed cutely at the two. They cooed over her, while Shiki rolled his eyes from where he was on Vixen’s shoulder.

“Pretty much the entire guild.” Lucy answered distractedly. Gray tugged at some of his long locks before nodding.

“Sure! Oh wait! I need to go shopping first.” Gray added. He winced when he realized that both girls’ eyes had brightened at the word shopping.

“Let’s go Nii-chan!” Vixenique chirped.

“Yeah! Let’s go!” Lucy grinned happily. Gray could only whine as he was dragged into town.

“B-but...” Gray said only to go quiet, realizing that it was useless to argue.

Two hours later found the trio exiting their last shop. Gray sighed tiredly as he carried a few bags. The three of them had been to multiple stores and bought a multitude of beach related items, including new swimsuits.

“I’m sleeping on the train tomorrow.” Gray grumbled. The girls ignored him as they compared swimsuits. Gray pouted as he followed behind the two.

At an intersection, the trio parted ways.

“Be ready for tomorrow!” Lucy shouted as she waved to the two.

“We will! See you tomorrow!” Vixenique called as she and Gray waved as they walked back to their apartment.

“We’ll have to take on a lot more missions.” Gray suddenly sighed. Vixenique looked at him in confusion for a few moments before she rolled her eyes.

“No we don’t. Us sleeping in the same bed is comforting and you know it.” the girl said with an eye roll. Gray blinked in confusion before he realized what the girl was talking about.

“I wasn’t talking about that. I meant we need to take on more missions since your adventures in shopping are going to start taking a toll on our finances.” Gray said with a sigh. Vixenique looked thoughtful for a moment before she shrugged and started bouncing. Gray sighed yet again.

“Come on! We have to go get ready for tomorrow!” Vixenique grinned happily as she tugged Gray along. The boy yelped as he was pulled through town.

“Vixenique!” Gray yelled.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

inucrossoverlover: And that is chapter 8!

Gray: W-what the hell man!?

inucrossoverlover: First, I’m a girl. Secondly, what the hell are you talking about? (Raises brow)

Vixenique: He’s talking about him being hit on by the Trimens.

inucrossoverlover: Oh that! Sorry, I couldn’t help it! And we get to see some of our Dragon Slayers attraction to Gray-chan!

Vixenique: We’re going to the beach?

inucrossoverlover: Yep! (Nods excitedly)

Vixenique: Than get back to work! I want to see everyone in swimsuits! And I’m sure Yami-chan does too! (Ducks under blade aimed at her head)

Yamibri: Don’t make assumptions about me you stupid fox!

Vixenique: Mou! Don’t be mean Yami!

Gray: They’re just getting started aren’t they? (Watches the two demon females argue)

inucrossoverlover: Yeah. (Watches as well)

Gray and inucrossoverlover: (Look at each other and nod, turning to readers) Ja Ne Minna-san!


	10. Beach Fun

inucrossoverlover: And here is chapter 9!

Vixenique: And this is going to be fun!

Gray: Beach fun!

Yamibri: Oh goody.

Vixenique: Don’t be mean Yami-chan!

Gray: Don’t start you two!

inucrossoverlover: I don’t own anything other than my own original characters and the plot. Now Chapter Start!

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Chapter 9: Beach Fun

*Flashbacks*  
Dreamscape  
‘Thinking’  
“Speaking”

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Recap: "We'll have to take on a lot more missions." Gray suddenly sighed. Vixenique looked at him in confusion for a few moments before she rolled her eyes.

"No we don't. Us sleeping in the same bed is comforting and you know it." the girl said with an eye roll. Gray blinked in confusion before he realized what the girl was talking about.

"I wasn't talking about that. I meant we need to take on more missions since your adventures in shopping are going to start taking a toll on our finances." Gray said with a sigh. Vixenique looked thoughtful for a moment before she shrugged and started bouncing. Gray sighed yet again.

"Come on! We have to go get ready for tomorrow!" Vixenique grinned happily as she tugged Gray along. The boy yelped as he was pulled through town.

"Vixenique!" Gray yelled.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Hi everyone!” Vixenique greeted the next morning as everyone met up at the train station. Her white, knee-length sundress, complete with purple flower designs, swayed around her form. Her white flip flops smacked the ground as she bounced in place. They all returned her greeting.

“Hey.” Gray waved as he yawned. He wore a simple white tank top and white jean shorts that reached mid-thigh. On his feet were white Air Force Ones. The reason for his exhaustion would be the girl next to him. Vixenique had been restless all night and as a result, Gray had been awake most of the night.

“Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go!” Vixenique chanted excitedly. Yamibri rolled her eye and slapped the back of the flare princess’s head. Vixen held her head as her eyes teared up.

“Ow! Yami-chan!” Vixenique cried.

“I think I broke my hand.” commented Yamibri as she shook and flexed her hand.

“Jeez! Can’t the two of you get along for anything?” questioned Gray with an eye roll.

“She’s mean!/annoying.” the two female demons said. They blinked before turning to each other. Yamibri rolled her eye when Vixenique stuck her tongue out at the she-wolf. Gray sighed with a chuckle at the two.

“Hey, where’s Kean and Midnight?” Natsu questioned as he leaned against Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer had an arm wrapped around his mate’s waist.

“Kean doesn’t do well at the beach. He turns as red as a lobster within an hour. He’s miserable for days afterwards, so it’s just better if he doesn’t go. And Midnight refuses to leave his mate alone if he can help it.” Gray explained with a sigh.

“Why doesn’t he just use sun-block?” Wendy questioned.

“That is with sun-block.” Gray deadpanned. “Without he burns in about twenty minutes.” Everyone sweat-dropped at that information.

“Let’s go!” Vixenique grinned as she grabbed her brother and cousin’s arms and dragged them towards the trains. She ignored their protests the entire time.

“Dammit Vixenique! Let me go!” Yamibri snarled. Vixenique ignored her as she continued on her way. Gray just sighed as he rolled his eyes. Their guild mates just sweat-dropped as they followed them.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Whoa! It’s so pretty!” Vixenique said as the group arrived at the beach. There was golden sand as far as the eye could see. The water was crystal clear and a beautiful blue color. The beach was nearly empty, making it perfect for the rowdy guild.

“Awesome!” Natsu shouted as he looked around. The guild split up down gender lines to go get changed.

“Yay!” Vixenique squealed as she bounced in place. She wore a black bikini with a white trim with purple stars printed on it. Gray grinned happily in his dark blue and white swim trunks before he glanced at his cousin.

“Uh, Yamibri-san? Aren’t you going to go get changed?” Lisanna asked.

“No.” Yamibri stated curtly as she stood in her normal attire. Everyone sweat-dropped at that. The silverette headed over to the spot the guild had claimed as their own.

“That girl.” Gray sighed as he went to follow the she-wolf. Once everything had been set up, the girls lounged around Yamibri while the guys, for the most part, went to go play in the water.

“Ne, Yamibri-san? Why aren’t you wearing a swimsuit?” Lucy asked as she grabbed a bottle of water.

“I don’t like swimsuits.” the silverette stated.  
Her female cousin perked up before she grinned. She shot up before running over to grab her brother and drag him off. The male twin just barely had time to grab his bag before he was dragged passed the site. Everyone blinked in confusion before shrugging it off and going back to what they were doing. After a month of being a part of Fairy Tail, the guild members had gotten used to the girl kidnapping people.

In the half-hour it took for the twins to return, Yamibri’s attitude had become more volatile, mainly due to her spike in temperature. The only people she had yet to snap at were Wendy, Romeo, Lucy, and the Exceeds. Oddly enough, she also had yet to snap at Laxus. The two of them were friends, which definitely freaked out Gray. The boy could later be heard muttering about the end of the world. He refused to elaborate when questioned.

Anyway, the twins returned to find the guild cowering away from Yamibri. The two of them glanced at each other and sighed.

“Yami-chan! Stop terrifying the guild! We brought you something to cool off!” Vixenique ordered as she skipped over the silverette. She ignored the glare being thrown at her. She grabbed her cousin’s hand and dragged her off towards the changing rooms, a shopping bag around her other wrist. The she-wolf was grumbling all the while.

“Thank God!” Natsu cried as he launched himself at Gray. The submissive squealed as he was manhandled into a hug.

“Natsu! Ah!” Gray yelled as he struggled. His struggles resulted in the two of them losing their balance and fell, Gray back first with Natsu on top of him.

“Ow.” Gray groaned as he tried to sit up, only to blink when he realized that Natsu’s face was buried in his neck.

Gajeel turned red at the sight of his mate straddling the submissive, who was now of mating age.

“What the hell?” Vixenique blinked as she and Yamibri returned, the silverette now in a more weather appropriate outfit. It consisted of a sleeveless white hoodie that was cropped under her ribs. She also wore a pair of knee-length, baggy white shorts. On her feet were white flip-flops. The she-wolf looked much more content and cooled down.

“Hi.” Natsu grinned, not removing himself from Gray. The two females stared before Vixenique shrugged and Yamibri snorted as they moved on.

“Natsu!” Gray shouted, shoving the pinkette as he squirmed. His squirming resulted in Natsu turning red. Gray sighed in relief as Gajeel pulled Natsu off him. The submissive sat up and smiled up at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

“Nii-chan! Come on! Let’s play!” Vixenique said as she grabbed her brother’s hand, pulling him up. She dragged him towards where some members of the guild were setting up a game of volleyball. The twins ended up on opposing teams where they grinned at each other.

Lucy and Vixenique glanced at each other and smiled while Gray and Laxus got into position. Levi bounced the ball a few times before serving it to Gray’s side. Freed spiked to Laxus, who shot it over to the other side. Erza managed to knock it back which Gray countered. Lucy and Vixenique moved to knock it back, only for the two of them to miss. The girls’ eyes narrowed before the game really got into action. 

The rest of the guild just watched in interest. Natsu and Gajeel raised a brow when Yamibri squirmed. The silverette remained stoic, at least on the outside. Inner Yami was flat out drooling at the sight of hot women jumping around in skimpy swimsuits. Marakov was openly drooling at the game.

Gray grunted as he drove to the ground to spike the ball. He suddenly grinned.

“Hey guys! Let’s liven this up a little.” He shouted. Everyone looked confused before Vixenique, who had the ball, smirked.

“Okay! Hellfire Strike!” the girl called as she shot the ball to the other side, her arm surrounded by purple flames. Gray grinned happily as it sunk in for everyone. Laxus shot the ball back using his lightning magic.

“Gate of the Bull, I open thee!” Lucy called as she summoned the bull. He drooled before knocking the ball to the other side. Everyone grinned as they continued the game.

“Wendy! Look out!” Gray shouted. The girl turned only to see that the volleyball was coming at her at high speed. She looked stunned before doing the only thing that came to mind.

“Roar of the Sky Dragon!” she blew out a tornado, which shot the ball out into the sea, farther than could be seen. The girl panted as the shock wore off. The rest of the guild rushed over to her.

“Are you okay?” Vixenique asked. The pre-teen nodded as she grinned at them. Everyone sighed in relief.

“Well, now that we no longer have a ball, why don’t we take a break and get some lunch?” Marakov offered. The guild cheered happily at that.

“Meat!” Vixenique shouted. Yamibri and the four Dragon Slayers nodded in agreement.

“Teriyaki?” Offered Gray. Everyone thought about it before agreeing. Gray grinned happily as everyone got partially dressed, just enough so as to not kicked out of a restaurant.

Gray nibbled on his skewer of beef as he watched his guild mates. Laxus, Gajeel, and Natsu were fighting over one of the skewers. A skewer that Wendy stole, not that the three males noticed. Erza and Yamibri were conversing quietly to themselves while Cana was drinking next to them. Yamibri kept an eye on Vixenique who was next to the drinker. She was determined to keep her younger cousin sober. The flare demoness was more interested in the conversation that she was having with Lucy and Juvia. The Take-Over siblings were talking amongst themselves, with Elfman occasionally yelling about manliness. Marakov and the Thunder God Tribe were conversing among themselves. Gray giggled happily at the antics of his second family.

His head suddenly jerked to the side as he sensed something. His midnight eyes narrowed as he slipped out of the booth. The only person to notice was Gajeel, who raised a brow and followed him.

Gray looked around as he walked, following the presence he felt. He followed the presence in a daze, his eyes going unfocused.

‘I felt this before, but where?’ he thought in his daze. From behind him, Gajeel frowned as he hid in the shadows.

‘What the hell is he doing?’ the Iron Dragon Slayer thought when he noticed the daze Gray was in.

“Dammit! This isn’t good.” Gajeel muttered when he realized where Gray was headed, the seedier part of the town. “With his looks and the way he’s dressed he going to be raped.”

“Hello there Young One.” A voice stated. Gray snapped out of his daze and turned to the side. Standing there was an old woman with a noticeable hump on her back. She had long frizzy hair that covered most of her face except from her long nose. She wore a long black cloak that hid her frame.

“Um…hi.” Gray stated as he started to back away.

“You come looking for something. Something like this yes?” the old woman cooed as she held out a large wrinkled hand. Gray gasped at what she held.

Hanging from a simple black chord was what appeared to be a diamond sphere about two inches in size with what appeared to be a snowflake made out of crystal inside of it. Gray reached out with wide eyes. He blinked when the jewel was pulled away.

“You want, you do something for me.” The woman said as she waved a finger in Gray’s face. The submissive bit his lower lip.

“What do you want me to do?” the submissive questioned.

“You want pretty jewel, you earn the jewels paid for it.” The woman chuckled as she gestured at the building behind her. Gray’s midnight eyes widened as he backed away.

“N-no way!” Gray stuttered.

“Pretty little thing. Make a lot of jewels. Have to stay.” The woman said. Gray shook his head and yelped as he ran into someone. His waist was grasped, pinning his arms, and he whimpered.

“No! Let go!” Gray growled as he struggled. He jerked up, wrapping his legs around his captor’s neck and dragged him down. “Ice Make: Arctic Bind!” he said as ice wrapped around his captor. He turned to the woman and hissed, showing off his large fangs and snapped his jaws. The woman yelped as she tossed the jewel in the air. Gray grabbed it and turned on his heel, growling all the while. He was grabbed around the waist and he whimpered. He relaxed as he glanced up and realized it was Gajeel.

Whatever Gajeel was going to say died in his throat at the sight of teary midnight colored eyes. He sighed before he let out a soft rumbling growl. Gray’s eyes widened before he nuzzled into the larger raven’s chest and sobbed. Gajeel kept up the growl, soothing the submissive.

“Thanks Gajeel.” Gray said after he had calmed down. The Iron Dragon Slayer shrugged as he led the younger male towards the restaurant where the guild was.

“Why the hell did you go off like that?” Gajeel asked with a low growl. Gray winced and glanced down at the jewel he held.

“This is the Arctic Crystal.” Gray said as he held it up to glitter in sunlight. Gajeel sighed, realizing that something in Gray wouldn’t allow him to not search out the jewel. It was instinct that made him go find the jewel. Gajeel nodded in understanding and Gray grinned up at him in thanks.

“Nii-chan! Gajeel-chan! There you are!” Vixenique greeted as soon as she spotted the two. The two waved. Gray yelled as his sister jumped on him. He staggered before falling on his ass with his sister in his lap.

“Vixenique! Get off me!” Gray yelled. People in the streets stopped to watch the scene while the rest of the guild laughed at the situation.

Back at the beach, everyone was sunbathing and playing games in order to pass the time until they could go get back in the water.

Gray was currently lying on his back on a deep blue towel. His arms were crossed behind his head and he had one leg propped up. Vixenique was settled on her stomach with her arms pillowing her head. Her long black locks were tossed over one shoulder to keep it out of the way. She laid on a purple and black towel. The two were enjoying the bright shining sun. Yamibri, on the other hand, was not. She was pissed sitting under a large umbrella which blocked out the sun. She glared out at the ocean.

“If you don’t like the beach, you could have stayed home Yami-chan.” Vixenique stated. The green eye slid over to the girl to see that the both the twins were staring at her. The girl blinked at them before looking away.

“I promised to protect you. I couldn’t do that when we were younger.” The silverette stated. The twins’ eyes widened before glancing at each other.

“W-What the hell are you two doing?!” Yamibri roared. Everyone turned to find the twins hugging their cousin. The silver wolf was turning bright red with her eye wide. Her mouth was opening and closing in shock.

“Don’t worry Yami-nee. We forgive you.” Gray said as he buried his face in the girl’s hair. Vixenique nodded in agreement as she rubbed cheeks with the silverette. That was what snapped the she-wolf out of her shock.

“Get the hell off me!” she roared. The twins shrieked and ran off with their cousin following at their heels. The twins were screaming as they ran from the silverette who was yelling death threats at the two.

“Not good, not good, not good!” Gray yelled as he dodged his cousin. Vixenique just screamed as she ran for her life.

“We’re gonna die!” she screamed.

“I blame you for this!” Gray shouted.

“I didn’t do-ahh!” Vixenique started, only to yelp as she tripped over something. She dragged her twin down with her. They tumbled and rolled down a slope. They screamed until they landed right in the ocean.

“Cold! Cold! Cold!” Vixenique screeched as she shot up and shook like a dog. Gray swam to the surface and shook out his hair.

“Okay, let’s not do that again.” Gray muttered as he slicked his hair back to wring out extra water. Vixenique whined as she flopped onto her stomach on the shore. She cuddled into the warm sand. Gray bent down to pat the girl on the head.

“Come on, let’s get back to the others. I think Yami-nee will be happy that we rolled right into the ocean. That should calm her down.” Gray said. Vixenique pouted up at her brother before she sighed and stood up.

“Fine.” She huffed as the duo started on their way up the slope. By the time they reached where their guild mates were, Vixenique was twitching as she was clenching and releasing her fists, while Gray growled lowly. Both of them were flushed a bright red color.

“I fucking hate perverts!” the female twin hissed. Gray just looked pissed.

“What’s wrong with you two?” Yamibri asked, appearing to be ill.

“Hmm, oh never mind that Yami-chan. It was just some perverts Gray and I decked…You look sick. What’s the matter?” Vixenique asked in a concerned tone. Yamibri’s face was hidden by a curtain of silver hair and she remained silent.

“Yamibri?” Gray asked in a small voice. He was honestly starting to be afraid for his cousin. She was never this quiet. Everyone started to crowd around her in a worried manner.

Lucy, being the kind soul that she was, made a move to touch to her. Yamibri looked up as she did. The expression on her face had some of the guild blushing.

Her green eye was half-lidded and dark, her face was sweaty and she was flushed. She was panting heavily.

“W-what the hell is going on here?! Yami-chan hasn’t been cute since she was born! She’s vicious!” Vixenique cried in an exasperated tone.

“Yes she has. Remember that overly hot heat wave when we spent a few weeks at Hell Manor?” Gray asked as he leaned away from his cousin slightly. Vixenique blinked in confusion.

“You’re an idiot. Anyway, she got like this. It’s because of her tendency to overheat, which can lead to heat-like symptoms. Dump her in the ocean for a while and she’ll be back to her regular, highly irritable, and emotionless self in no time.” Gray said with a flippant wave. He grabbed a can and a handful of ice out of the cooler. He dropped the ice down his cousin’s back. She moaned softly at the cooling sensation. She whimpered when the ice completely melted.

“Laxus, drop her in the water.” Gray ordered. The blonde stared at him wide-eyed before turning to the she-wolf. He flushed slightly and shook his head.

“Oh for the love of!” Gray hissed. He placed a hand on his cousin’s shoulder. He then yelped as he was dragged into the she-wolf’s lap. He flushed as she rubbed against him, purring happily. He squirmed out of her hold and did a back flip to avoid the girl’s lunge. He continued to do the action as his cousin continued to lunge. He stopped as the she-wolf yelped as she landed in the cold water.

The girl surfaced, purring happily. Gray edged his way out of the water, leaving his cousin to coo and cool off.

“Give her about twenty minutes.” Gray said as he took a seat on his towel.

“Thank god! Yami-chan was cute but creepy. Very creepy.” Vixenique shivered.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“This was a nice break.” Gray said as everyone left the beach later that evening to head towards their hotel.

“Un! It was a lot of fun! Especially Yami-chan!” Vixenique grinned.

“Shut up you brat!” Yamibri snarled at her. She was still wearing her clothes, which was damp from her trip into the ocean. Gray had been right and the girl was back to being her usual self. Everyone laughed at the girl.

“Now they’ll be four girls to a room, you can decide how you want.”

“I claim Wendy, Lucy, and Juvia!” Vixenique called. The three girls agreed as they nodded. Erza, Yamibri, Cana, Mirajane, Evergreen, and Lisanna glanced at each other.

“I claim my own room.” Yamibri said.

“Sorry Yami-chan. Looks like you and Evergreen are sharing.” Marakov said. Yamibri twitched at the nickname and glared at the small man.

“The guys get three to a room.” Marakov continued.

“Why are our rooms smaller?” Gray asked.

“They’re the same size space wise, but there are fewer beds because you guys happen to move around a lot more than the girls.” Was the answer he received. No one could argue with that as everyone turned to stare at the male Dragon Slayers. The three had the decency to blush, knowing that they had a hard time sitting still.

“I’ll take Gajeel and Natsu.” Gray giggled.

“I’ll take Freed and Bickslow.” Laxus said gruffly.

“Good. Wait! That means I have to share with Elfman.” Marakov nodded only to cry in despair at the end. Everyone sweat-dropped at that. “Oh yeah, there’s a hot spring here that’s open to us.”

“You should have said that earlier!” Vixenique said as she ran off, heading for the hotel. Everyone sweat-dropped before Gray heaved a sigh before taking off after his sister, to help keep her out of trouble.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Ah! This is great.” Vixenique said as she sank into the water of the hot spring.

“Hmm? Oh you decided to come here as well.” Erza said as she entered the area. Vixenique shot up and glanced at her comrade.

“Un! This is wonderful.” Vixenique said as she sank even deeper. The redhead nodded as she sank in across from the other girl.

“Why didn’t the others join you?” Erza asked.

“Oh, Wendy was exhausted from the beach, Juvia was exploring the hotel, and Lucy wanted to work on her writings and then go to bed.” Vixenique explained. She tossed her head back and enjoyed the water. She was unaware of the brown eyes that eyed her frame.

Vixenique suddenly shot up and looked around.

“Vixenique?” Erza asked, also looking around.

“It smells like someone’s watching us. A male from the scent of it.” The girl whispered only loud enough for the redhead to hear. She winked at her before she whistled. Shiki, who had been napping near the edge of the spring, perked up. He then ran off.

“I sent Shiki to go get some food. He hasn’t eaten since lunch and you saw what that turned into.” Vixenique giggled. Erza noticed the slight twitch of her eye.

“Yeah, but at least nothing got destroyed.” Erza grinned at the girl.

“If there’s one thing I miss about Hellfire, it would be the hot springs.” Vixenique sighed wistfully, keeping up the illusion that nothing was amiss.

“Oh, there were a lot of them there?” Erza asked.

“Un huh. Very common. You could find them everywhere.” The dark-haired girl grinned. A loud growl, followed by a shriek as Shiki found his target. A large seven foot tall version of Shiki’s kitten form appeared over the top of the gate that guarded the spring. He dropped the person over onto the edge of the spring onto the walkway.

It was a male with dark blue hair, pale skin, and an odd red mark on the left side of his face. Vixenique got closer to the male. She shrieked as she was grabbed.

An arm went around her neck while the other grabbed at her wrists. She struggled and Erza got ready to attack. The redhead stopped when she realized who it was.

“Jellal.” The redhead breathed.

“Erza!” Vixenique cried as she tugged at the arm around her neck. The redhead snapped out of it and moved to attack.

“Now now Erza, you don’t really want to do that.” The man said as he tightened his hold around Vixenique’s neck. The girl tugged at the arm even harder and cried out at the hold. One of her eyes slid shut at the hold.

“Er…za” Vixenique said as her eyes started to slide closed. Erza backed away some and Jellal allowed his hold around Vixen’s neck to loosen. The girl tilted her head back as she got more air in her lungs.

There was a blur of red and Vixenique was released. She coughed as she rubbed at her sore neck, whimpering slightly. Erza rushed over to her and pulled her into her arms. Vixenique panted heavily as tears welled up in her eyes. She glanced over at what had attacked her attacker and her eyes widened. Her scream echoed throughout the hotel. That was what alerted the rest of the guild that something was wrong and they came running.

“Eh?!” Gray, Vixenique, and Yamibri’s shout sounded once they caught sight of the figure on Jellal.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

inucrossoverlover: And this is chapter 9!

Vixenique: Should I be worried?

Gray: Why was Jellal spying on Vix and Erza?

Yamibri: Who the hell was person who saved that baka? (Jerks thumb at Vixenique)

Vixenique: Hey!

inucrossoverlover: So many questions. They’ll be answered next chapter. Say bye guys.

Entire Cast: Ja Ne Minna-san!


	11. A New Ally or A New Enemy

inucrossoverlover: And this is Chapter 10!

Vixenique: I really want to know who that red blur was! (Pouts)

Gray: Don’t worry! I’m sure we’ll find out this chapter! Right?

inucrossoverlover: Don’t worry you will. Now, if one of you would.

Gray: inucrossoverlover doesn’t own anything other than her own original characters and the plot. Fairy Tail belongs to its respective owner.

inucrossoverlover: Now! Chapter Start!

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Chapter 10: A New Ally or A New Enemy

*Flashback*  
‘Thinking’  
“Speaking”  
Dreamscape

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Recap: There was a blur of red and Vixenique was released. She coughed as she rubbed at her sore neck, whimpering slightly. Erza rushed over to her and pulled her into her arms. Vixenique panted heavily as tears welled up in her eyes. She glanced over at what had attacked her attacker and her eyes widened. Her scream echoed throughout the hotel. That was what alerted the rest of the guild that something was wrong and they came running.

“Eh?!” Gray, Vixenique, and Yamibri’s shout sounded once they caught sight of the figure on Jellal.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Vixenique screeched as she climbed to her feet. The redhead sitting on Jellal waved at her.

The woman was about twenty-one. Her hair was a bright crimson color that brushes against mid-back with black tips. Her eyes were a bright baby blue color and framed by long lush dark red lashes. She had a heart-shaped face and high cheekbones with a straight, but cute nose. She was tanned with an athletic build with a C-cup chest and feminine hips and stood at 5’8. She wore a simple black kimono that reached mid-thigh with a bright red obi. There were hints of blue on the edges of her clothes. On her feet were black heeled boots with red designs. On her head is a pair of crimson fox ears with a black tip and five crimson fox ears with black tips. Around her neck was a black collar with a red jewel in the shape of a flame with a black chain wrapped around it.

“Hi baby bro, baby sis, Yami.” The redhead waved. Yamibri just had a full body twitch, Gray just stared in shock, and Vixenique just huffed as she crossed her arms. It was then that she was reminded that she was only wearing a towel that was damp. She squeaked as she flopped down into a crouch as she flushed.

“Jeez! You’re still embarrassed by your body?” the redhead asked in exasperation. 

“Shut up!” Vixenique cried as she turned even redder.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“You’re their sister?” Natsu asked as he pointed at Gray and Vixenique.

“Half sister. We have the same father.” The redhead, Kitsune Crimson said. The guild, all in their pajamas, sat around a table and stared at the redhead. The two dark-haired demons pouted.

“Where the hell have you been for thirteen years?” Vixenique asked with narrowed blue eyes.

“Oh please. I was exploring.” Crimson said with a flippant wave. Vixenique growled and Crimson raised a brow at her.

“Oh? Is someone not happy?” Crimson asked with a smirk. Vixenique glared before she sighed and stood.

“You know what, fuck this shit. Thanks for helping me and everything, but I am not putting up with you.” Vixenique said as she made to exit the room. Crimson growled lowly and her tails shot out, tripping her sister. Gray winced and Yamibri sighed as she ducked her head.

“What the hell?” Vixenique growled as she turned to the redhead fox. “Would you grow up?” she hissed.

“Like you’re one to talk little princess.” Crimson mocked. Vixenique’s eye twitched badly and she snarled.

“Don’t give me that bullshit! I might have been the heir but you were his favorite and you know it you manipulative spoiled brat!” Vixenique snarled as she climbed to her feet. Crimson snarled right back.  
Her snarl turned into a shriek of pain as Vixenique sank her claws into one of her tails. She quickly pulled her tails closer to her as she glared. Vixenique glared before she turned her back on her sister. Crimson hissed as she pounced on her sister. The two of them rolled around fighting and Laxus and Elfman moved to separate them when they started to draw blood.

“You little bitch!” Crimson snarled as she tried to get out of Elfman’s hold.

“Takes one to know one doesn’t it.” Vixenique mocked as her eyes took on an insane gleam.

“I am going to fucking kill you like I should have when you were little!” Crimson hissed.

“Crimson!” Gray shouted as he stared at the girl in shock. Vixenique’s eyes were shaded by her hair.

“Oh really? Why am I not shocked at that? Let me go Laxus. She isn’t worth it.” Vixenique said. Laxus hesitated before lowering the girl to the ground. Vixenique exited the room without a look at her sister.

“Crimson, that was too far.” Gray said as he hurried after his twin. Crimson just huffed as she was released.

“You really want to be the Queen of Hellfire that badly?” Yamibri asked in the silence. Crimson just nodded with narrowed eyes at the she-wolf.

“You are just like your namesake. Willing to do whatever it takes to get what you want. Your nickname fits you perfectly, ne Bloody Death.” Yamibri said as she stood and exited the room. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to check on my cousin.” The silverette said.

“I believe that’s enough excitement for one night. Let’s all head to bed ne?” Marakov suggested as he ushered everyone out of the room.

“I’ll warn you now, if you go after Vixenique, you will have the wrath of Fairy Tail on your head.” Marakov said as he exited the room . Crimson snorted but didn’t comment, walking over to the window.

“It’s her fault. It’s all her fault.” Crimson muttered in the silence of the room.

*Flashback*

A three year old Crimson followed her father down a hall of their castle.

“Where are we going father?” Crimson asked. Her white dress swished around her feet as she walked along side her father.

“There’s someone I want you to meet.” Kei said as he entered a room, holding the door open in invitation.

The room was a nursery with the walls painted a soft lilac color. A large white crib was what caught the young girl’s attention the most. Walking over to it she peered inside. A set of large sapphire blue eyes blinked up at her. Crimson felt her heart beat in her chest and her face heat up and she hated the feeling and the being that caused it.

“Crimson, I want you to meet Fullbuster Vixenique, your baby sister. I want you to be a good big sister to her and your little brother.” Kei said as he picked up the six month old Vixenique. The baby made happy sounds as she was turned to face the older girl. “Vixi, this is Crimson, she’s your onee-chan.” Kei cooed as he nuzzled the baby’s head. Her chubby arms reached out for the redhead as she cooed happily.

Crimson on the other hand backed away in distaste. “No.” she said as she continued to back away.

“Crimson, come say hello to your sister.” Kei said in a firm tone.

“No. I refuse.” Crimson said as she glared at the baby. Vixenique’s wide blue eyes teared up as she started crying.

“Crimson now.” Kei ordered. Crimson continued to glare as she held out her arms. Vixenique was placed in her arms and she frowned.

“I don’t like you.” Crimson said as she glared at the baby. Vixenique’s crying turned into high pitched screams at the top of her lungs, which helped to drown out Kei’s reprimand.

“Make her shut up!” Crimson shouted as she held the baby away from her. Vixenique screams continued and Kei took her, soothing her.

“Crimson! I didn’t teach you to behave this way!” Kei said.

“Your right. You didn’t raise me. You were more focused on that little brat and her mother than on your heir.” Crimson said as she turned on her heel and exited the hall, ignoring the pain in her chest as she did so.

*Flashback*

“It’s all her fault. I fell for her that day and nothing will make that feeling go away.” Crimson muttered as a tear trailed down her cheek.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Morning everyone.” Vixenique greeted the next morning as she entered the room where the guild was supposed to be eating breakfast. She blinked when she realized that the room was empty, save for one person.

“Crimson.” Vixenique said neutrally. The redhead nodded at her.

“Where is the rest of my guild?” she asked as she took a bagel and sat at the table. The redhead shrugged as she took a sip of her drink. Vixen gagged slightly at the scent of the drink.

“You still don’t like coffee?” Crimson asked in amusement.

“Shut it! It smells gross and it tastes even worse!” the younger sister said as she held her nose.

“Morning!” Gray greeted as he entered the room. He blinked at the sight of his sisters actually behaving civilly with each other. He grinned at the two of them and he took a seat next to the two after grabbing some breakfast.

“Vixenique.” Crimson said in the peaceful silence that filled the area. Both twins glanced over at her. “I’m so sorry about what I said, about the way I treated you when we were younger.” Crimson said as her red hair shaded her eyes. The two shared a look before they grinned.

“It’s okay, I forgive you, or at the very least I understand where you’re anger comes from. You where Papa’s only child and his heir. Then out of nowhere, he starts spending more time with our Mom and then we show up out of nowhere.” Vixenique said as she leaned against her sister’s shoulder. Gray raised a brow when he noticed how bright red his older sister turned at the touch.

‘Are you kidding me? Crimson has been pulling her pigtails all this time.’ Gray thought to himself with a groan and a sweat-drop. He shook away his sisters’ confused looks and took a bite of his fish.

“Ne Crimson, how come you were so mean to Vix, but never me?” Gray asked. Crimson tensed while Vixenique tilted her head.

“Hey! He’s right! Why just me?!” Vixenique asked as she pouted.

“Because she’s in love with you.” Yamibri said as she entered the room. Vixenique turned red while Crimson spluttered and Gray snickered as he continued to eat.

“Yami-chan! That’s not funny! She’s kidding right Crim?” Vixenique cried. Crimson said nothing. Vixenique’s eyes widened in shock.

“I-it’s t-true?” Vixenique stuttered. The redhead nodded as she allowed her hair to shade her eyes. Vixenique stared at her before she stood and exited the room.

“It’s okay Crimson. She’s just in shock. She’ll be fine soon.” Gray said.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Vixenique? Is everything okay?” Erza asked as she found the girl sitting on the roof. The dark-haired girl turned to her and smiled.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just thinking.” Vixenique said as she patted the space next to her. The Requip user settled down next to her.

“I just never expected anything like this. She, she loves me. And she hated me for it.” Vixenique said as she clenched her fists. 

“You have to look at it from her perspective.” Erza stated. Vixenique turned to her.

“She loves you, and she hates someone, and it probably isn’t you.” Erza said.

“What do you mean?” Vixenique asked in confusion.

“Crimson hates herself more than she hates you. She hates herself for not telling you the truth. She hates herself for hurting you. She hates herself for a lot of things.” Erza said. Vixenique’s blue eyes lowered to the ground.

“I-I guess you’re right. I never thought about it that way. Thank you Erza.” Vixenique said as she climbed to her feet. She smiled at the redhead as she headed back inside the hotel. The redhead stared out at the sky, never moving even when someone dropped down next to her.

“Why were you spying on us Jellal?” Erza asked. The blue-haired male was silent for a moment.

“I hadn’t planned on spying on the other girl. I was only spying on you. Though, I won’t lie, that girl has an amazing body.” Jellal said as he went deep in thought. Erza’s eye twitched and she slapped the man in the face.

“Stay the hell away from her Jellal.” Erza said as she stood.

“Oh jealous?” Jellal said with a grin. Erza glared at him.

“Are you possessive of that girl Erza?” Jellal asked with a smirk. Erza growled lowly.

“Go near her Jellal and I will kill you. Our past be damned.” Erza warned before turning on her heel.

“That girl isn’t the only redhead in love with her.” Jellal said. Erza paused near the door before continuing on her way.

“This is a very…interesting development.” Jellal stated with a chuckle.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Um Crimson. Can we talk in private?” Vixenique asked as she stood nervously in front of her older sister. She scuffed her foot on the ground slightly. The redhead nodded silently.

“What?” Crimson asked in monotone.

“I-I think I understand now. I’m not upset that you love me. It was just shocking is all.” Vixenique said as she stared at the ground. Crimson blinked a few times before she pulled her sister into a hug. Vixenique looked shocked before melting into the hug.

“Crim, you know I can’t return your feelings right?” Vixenique asked.

“Yeah, I know. I’m just happy I don’t have to hide anymore.” Crimson said as she buried her face in her sister’s hair, sighing softly at the scent that wafted up to her. The scent of flowers in the sun and cinnamon. The younger sister sighed at the scent of cinnamon, vanilla, and a slight hint of mint.

“Love you Nee-chan.” Vixenique said.

“Love you too Vixi.” Crimson said with a content hum.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Is everything better now?” Gray asked. The two foxes nodded in agreement. Gray grinned happily at the thought that some of the drama that surrounded his family was starting to settle down. Yamibri smirked at that and went back to her breakfast.

“Good. Let’s hope it stays this way.” Gray said as he flicked both his sisters on the forehead.

“Hey!” the two cried. They blinked and turned to each other and burst into laughter. Gray smiled before he noticed something.

“Hey, where is everyone?” he asked. The rest of the demons looked around in confusion and all twitched when they realized that the guild was nowhere to be found.

“Wake up call?” Vixenique suggested. The others all grinned. Erza, who had entered, stopped and shivered at the looks.

“Don’t worry Za-chan! You’ll be spared!” Vixenique said as the four demons converged and started to plan. Erza wisely decided not to get involved in the discussion and kept away from it. She shivered at the evil cackles that escaped the two foxes.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Three, two, one.” Gray said as he tugged on a string. Two roars rang out. Gray snickered as he turned. He squeaked quietly when the back of his shirt was grabbed. He was tugged into the room and turned to face two very pissed, soaking wet Dragon Slayers. He blushed when he noticed that the two were shirtless and the water ran down their well built frames. He blushed slightly.

“What the hell was that about?” Natsu growled.

“U-uh…” Gray said, still very distracted. Gajeel noticed what was distracting the submissive. He glanced at his mate to see that he hadn’t noticed, yet.

“Gray?” Gajeel asked as he rubbed the submissive’s arm. Gray squeaked at that. Natsu realized what was happening as he smirked. He leaned forward and nuzzled Gray’s cheek with his. Gray flushed bright red.

“Um what?” he asked as his flush deepened. The two dominants smirked and released Gray before they went to go get dressed. He slid down and landed on his ass.

“W-what just happened?” Gray asked as he buried his face in his hands.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Jeez! What’s taking Nii-chan, Gajeel-chan, and Natsu-chan so long?” Vixenique said as she pouted. Yamibri snarled slightly at that.

“Oh shut it!” she said. Vixenique stuck her tongue out at her in annoyance.

“Sorry!” Gray said as the three entered the room. They were met with a multitude of glares and he laughed nervously.

“What took so long?” Vixenique whined in annoyance.

“They took forever in the shower.” Gray said as they glared at the two First Generation Dragon Slayers. They flushed slightly and looked appropriately embarrassed. 

“Come on. Let’s go!” Vixenique said as the guild climbed to their feet and headed towards the entrance of the hotel.

“Totally an awesome break.” Vixenique said with a stretch. Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Hey! And nothing got destroyed this time!” Natsu cheered.

“I just feel like we’re forgetting something though.” Gray said. Crimson raised a brow before she face-palmed.

“What happened to the bastard that was spying on Vix and Red?” she groaned. Everyone else groaned as well.

“He’s gone.” Erza said. Everyone turned to her before they nodded their understanding.

“Hold it. Why are you coming back with us?” Vixenique asked as she leaned into her sister’s face. The redhead leaned away some.

“I just found you two again and we actually have the ability to have a semi-normal sisterly relationship. You really think I’m just going to leave?” Crimson said. Gray face-palmed with a groan at his twin’s face.

“You’re an idiot.” Gray, Crimson, and Yamibri said in unison.

“Hey!” Vixenique cried with a pout. Everyone laughed at that. Gray stopped and glanced around.

“Gray? Something wrong?” Levi asked.

“It’s nothing. At least I hope so.” Gray said, the last part being said under his breath.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“He’s a smart one.” A male voice said. His companion nodded his blonde head.

“Noticed us before the Dragon Slayers did.” The blonde said.

“He’s gotten very interesting over the last few months.” The dark-haired male said.

“And he’s now of mating age.” The blonde said with a roguish smirk. His dark-haired companion allowed a matching smirk to cross his face.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Jeez! Who’s talking about me so much?” Gray asked as he rubbed at his nose, having just had a major sneezing attack. He sneezed again, letting a pouty frown cross his face.

“You can’t be getting sick. You never get sick, unless you’re in heat. Then you’re just a miserable little bastard.” Vixenique said as she walked backwards. The guild was heading back to Magnolia to get back to their normal lives, with Crimson tagging along to form a new life with her siblings. Gray squeaked and turned red at that.

“Heat?” Levi asked, her desire for knowledge kicking in.

“No!” Gray shouted as he turned to his twin.

“Basically, he’s in a mini, personal version of mating season once a month. He’s overheated, overly horny, and miserable.” Crimson said.

“Crimson!” Gray said as his blush darkened to match the girl’s hair. His eye was twitching unhappily. The two sisters gulped and ran for the train. Gray followed after them with a snarl.

“Ugh, and they’re my family.” Yamibri sighed.

“Hey, at least you have Kean.” Lucy offered.

“That is true.” Yamibri said after a moment of thought. Everyone giggled at the members of their second family.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Why are they cuddling Gray?” Crimson said with a raised brow.

“Dragon Slayers suffer from intense motion sickness. Gray-nii, for whatever reason, helps to cure their motion sickness.” Vixenique explained. Crimson pointed at Wendy.

“We think that she doesn’t suffer from it because she hasn’t entered puberty yet.” Vixenique added. Her sister nodded in agreement.

“I smell liquor.” She suddenly said. She turned to Cana. “I want.” Cana smirked as she passed the redhead some liquor. Crimson whopped happily as she downed it. Everyone sweat-dropped at that.

“You sister’s like a redhead version of that drunkard.” Yamibri said with an eye twitch. Gray and Vixenique nodded in agreement. They looked at each other and shared a sigh.

“Oddly enough, this doesn’t shock me.” Gray deadpanned, even though he twitched when Crimson and Cana got into a drinking contest. Vixenique nodded her head in agreement. Everyone else sweat-dropped at that.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“I get the feeling I’m being watched.” Gray complained. “And it’s dragon related.” He added. He was currently seated on a hill with Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy.

“Are you sure you aren’t imaging things?” Wendy asked. Gray shook his head.

“I know I’m not imaging things. Believe me, my instincts are rarely wrong.” Gray sighed as he flopped onto his back. Natsu and Gajeel shared an eye roll while Wendy sighed.

“Oi!” a voice said. The four blinked and shot to their feet. Glancing around, Gray tensed and turned to look at the bottom of the hill.

“You two?!” he shouted.

“Yo Fairy Tail!” Sting greeted with a wave. Rouge waved slightly. The rest of the Dragon Slayers stared at the two.

“Why are you two here?” Wendy asked.

“We can’t just visit?” Sting asked as he started up the hill with Rouge following.

“When you two visit, we usually end up dealing with these two in bandages for days afterwards.” Gray deadpanned as he pointed to Natsu and Gajeel. The two grinned at that before they were slapped upside the head by the submissive.

“Don’t be proud of that.” He said with an even stare before he turned to the other Dragon Slayers. After the Grand Magical Games and the encounter with the dragons, the two had left Sabertooth and were currently guildless, though everyone believed that it was only a matter of time before they joined Fairy Tail if for no other reason than to be near their preferred sparring partners.

“It’s not that…are you cross dressing?” Sting asked as he stared at Gray. Rouge did the same, though his head tilted to the side. Gray squeaked and blushed. The bet he had lost hadn’t been forgotten and his sister was intent on getting as much of it as she possibly could. 

He currently wore a short sleeve white button down shirt that bared his mid-riff. Over it was a dark blue vest that stopped under his rib cage. They hugged his curves and showed off his toned flat stomach. On his bottom half was a dark blue mini-skirt that reached mid-thigh. There was a multitude of white petticoats underneath it to make it puff out some. Running up his legs were white thigh-highs while dark blue boots with a two inch heel rested on his feet. Around his neck sat the Arctic Crystal, hanging from a black ribbon choker. White eye shadow rested over his midnight eyes and dark blue stud earrings rested in his ears. His hair hung loose all the way to his hips.

“S-shut up!” he yelled as he flushed even more.

“Oddly enough, it suits you.” Rouge said.

“He is right about that.” Gajeel added. Gray twitched before letting out an enraged sound and turning on his heel and walking away. Ice formed where he stepped and he growled the entire way.

“He’s oddly prissy today.” Sting pointed out as they watched as Gray continued on his way. He stopped and glared over his shoulder at the blonde.

“Holy! Can he hear me?!” Sting asked. Gray nodded before an evil smile rested on his face.

“I feel scared.” Rouge pointed out. The other male Dragon Slayers all nodded in agreement.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Oh Crimson! Vixenique!” Gray called as he entered the guild hall. 

“Sup nii-chan?” Vixenique asked as she walked over. Crimson pushed away from the bar and walked over to her brother.

“I need your help.” Gray said.

“Oh? Why?” Crimson asked while Vixenique tilted her head.

“Pranks and revenge.” Gray grinned evilly. The two female foxes let out dark chuckles as they each threw an arm around their brother’s shoulders.

“Oh Nii-chan! I’m so proud!” Vixenique said with a glint in her eyes that had people moving out of the trio’s way.

“Welcome to the Dark Side baby bro! We have cookies, manga, and coffee.” Crimson said with a evil smile on her face. Gray chuckled as the three continued on their way. Elsewhere, the four male Dragon Slayers all shivered in fear and froze, afraid, of what they weren’t sure, but it wouldn’t end well.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

inucrossoverlover: And that is Chapter 10!

Vixenique: So Gray’s joined the dark side? About damn time!

Gray: Revenge on the male Dragon Slayers for picking on me. Oh this will be fun!

Yamibri: This is going to be a very interesting next chapter.

Entire Cast: Ja Ne Minna-san!


	12. A Plan and Kidnapping

inucrossoverlover: And this is chapter 11! Aren’t you happy?!

Gray: Are you hyper? (Narrowed Eyes)

inucrossoverlover: Maybe! (Looks around suspiciously)

Gray: inucrossoverlover doesn’t own anything other than her own original characters.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Chapter 11: A Plan and A Kidnapping

*Flashback*  
‘Thinking’  
“Speaking”  
Dreamscape

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Recap: “I need your help.” Gray said.

“Oh? Why?” Crimson asked while Vixenique tilted her head.

“Pranks and revenge.” Gray grinned evilly. The two female foxes let out dark chuckles as they each threw an arm around their brother’s shoulders.

“Oh Nii-chan! I’m so proud!” Vixenique said with a glint in her eyes that had people moving out of the trio’s way.

“Welcome to the Dark Side baby bro! We have cookies, manga, and coffee.” Crimson said with an evil smile on her face. Gray chuckled as the three continued on their way. Elsewhere, the four male Dragon Slayers all shivered in fear and froze, afraid, of what they weren’t sure, but it wouldn’t end well.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Sting and Rouge too huh? Well this will be fun.” Vixenique grinned to herself.

“So they were picking on you because you were cross-dressing? And you pull it off very well by the way.” Crimson said as she leaned back in her seat some. Gray blushed prettily at that.

“That’s it!” Vixenique shouted as she shot to her feet. Everyone in the café they were seated in turned to stare at the streaked-girl in shock. Vixenique flushed before she sat down in her seat and buried her burning face in her hands. Everyone turned away and continued on with their day. With a guild like Fairy Tail in town, people tended to learn to ignore the odd and spontaneous things that happened in Magnolia.

“What’s this plan of yours Vixi?” Gray asked as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

“It’s simple! They were picking on you because you look like a girl, so we’ll make them drool over you!” Vixenique said happily, her earlier embarrassment forgotten.

“Let’s go with it.” Crimson shrugged.

“What?! No!” Gray said as he turned from one sister to the other.

“Yes.” Both Hellfire Fox Princesses said with a glare trained on their brother. Gray slumped in his seat, realizing it was useless to argue with the two.

“I’m doomed.” He muttered to himself.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Lucy!” Vixenique shrieked as she kicked the guild doors open in her search for the blonde. Said female turned to the streaked brunette and blinked at her.

“What’s up Vixen?” she asked as she slid off her stool, where she had been working on her book. Vixenique gave her a smile so angelic it had to be evil and grabbed the girl’s hands, dragging her behind her.

“Ah! Vixenique!” Lucy yelled as she was dragged out of the guild. She trusted that Levi would look after her manuscript and put it back in her apartment. The princess was talking a mile a minute, so fast that no one could understand her. Lucy just squealed as she was forced out of the guild.

“What the hell just happened?” Laxus asked in the silence that followed.

“I don’t think we want to know.” Midnight replied as he took a sip of his drink. The Lightning Dragon Slayer shrugged in agreement, realizing it was probably true.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“You want me to what?” Lucy questioned with wide eyes.

“We want you to help us turn Gray into someone who could have male Dragon Slayers, Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Rouge mainly, drooling over him.” Vixenique answered.

“You really are crazy.” Lucy breathed at that. Vixenique face-planted into the ground while Crimson and Gray snickered.

“Shut it!” she yelled as she climbed to her feet.

“Don’t be upset because it’s true Vix-chan.” Gray said simply. Vixenique gave her twin a glare cold enough to freeze hell.

“Don’t forget. I’m the one with the plan.” Vixenique said. Gray paled slightly at that and whimpered.

“Sure! This is bound to be entertaining if nothing else!” Lucy agreed with a smile. Vixenique cheered happily as she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

“Yay! Let’s so this!” Vixenique squealed as she bounced in place slightly. Crimson and Gray just stared with sweat-drops.

“I’m scared.” Gray whimpered.

“I think we both are.” Crimson said with wide-eyes. They shared a look and put some space between themselves and the other two.

“Let’s put this plan into action!” the two squealed happily. There were whimpers all around at that.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

The guild was actually enjoying the silence that was surrounding the building at the moment. That was until the doors were kicked open as Gray ran in screaming. He pounced on Natsu and clung to him as he whimpered and shivered.

“Fuck this!” Crimson shouted as she ran inside and jumped behind the bar, hiding behind Mirajane, sniffling in fear.

“What the hell?” Marakov asked in shock.

“I don’t want to do it anymore! You can’t make me!” the two of them cried as Vixenique entered the guild. The girl pouted at that.

“Stop it, it wasn’t that bad!” she cried. Gray whimpered as he buried his face in Natsu’s neck and shivered. Crimson just whimpered in pure fear.

“What the hell did you do?” Yamibri asked in shock as she stared at her cousins.

“Nothing!” the girl said. Everyone looked from the shivering redhead fox to the terrified Dragon Heir and then went back to staring at the girl. “Okay, so I might have done something, but this outburst isn’t necessary.” 

“I want to go home.” Gray sniffled as he sneezed. He buried his face in Natsu’s neck and sniffled.

“Gray, are you sick?” Natsu asked.

“I think so.” The younger teen said. Crimson finally stopped her hiding as she came from behind the bar. She placed a hand on Gray’s forehead and pulled her hand back.

“You have a fever. A really high one.” Crimson said with a furrowed brow. The younger sister walked over and placed a hand on his forehead, doing much the same.

“She’s right. That’s not good.” Vixenique said worriedly.

“Ne, Natsu, do you mind taking Gray to the apartment and looking after him while we go get some things to help him?” the youngest Fullbuster asked as she stared at the Fire Dragon Slayer with teary eyes and a trembling lower lip. Any protest died before it could be started at that look and he sighed and nodded. The girl brightened at that and placed a kiss on his cheek. Gray groaned sleepily as he shifted slightly.

“Sleepy.” He muttered softly. Natsu sighed as he shifted Gray and headed out of the guild. The girls smiled before they realized something.

“Dammit! Ne Gajeel? Can you give these to Natsu so he can actually get in?” Vixenique asked as she handed him a ring of keys. The male rolled his red eyes before he nodded and headed after his mate and his rival.

“Oi!” he called as he caught up with him.

“What’s up?” Natsu asked as he shifted Gray. The youngest teen groaned but settled down. Gajeel held up the keys and Natsu rolled his eyes.

“Might as well help you. At least this way the place will still be in one piece when the girls get there.” Gajeel shrugged as he followed his lover. It was silent as they reached Gray’s apartment building. Gray whimpered softly as he panted, his head resting on Natsu’s shoulder. Gajeel stroked his black locks and he settled down slightly, though he still panted.

“Jeez! He really is sick.” Natsu remarked as he pulled the thermometer from Gray’s mouth. The submissive sighed as he curled up under his blanket. His temperature was around 96° F, normal on a normal human, but for an ice mage like Gray it was almost six degrees higher than his normal temperature.

“So, go get some cold water and a towel.” Gajeel ordered and Natsu nodded, heading towards the bathroom. Gajeel followed after him, knowing that there had to be fever medicine somewhere in the apartment.

Three hours later, Gray stirred, blinking in the dim light of his room. He looked over, realizing that his thick curtains had been pulled closed, darkening the room. He sat up, feeling a damp towel fall in his lap. He placed it in the bowl and stretched, feeling better than he had all afternoon.

“Huh, I feel better.” Gray said as he climbed to his feet and exited the room. He heard a soft moan from the living room and tilted his head. He flushed red at that as he leaned against the hallway wall.

“Natsu?” he called warily and he heard cursing.

“G-Gray! Feel better?” Natsu said hurriedly.

“U-um, yeah! Thanks. Can I come out now?” he asked as his flush deepened.

“Yeah, come on out Gray.” He heard Gajeel said and his flushed deepened even more. He peeked his head around the corner and smiled timidly at the two Dragon Slayers. They tried to give him smiles, though they were flushing.

“H-how long have you guys been here?” Gray said as he sat on his love seat.

“A few hours now. Come here.” Gajeel said as he held the thermometer to Gray. The submissive sighed as he slid the device into his mouth. He pouted as he dropped down into his seat. He toyed with his hair as he avoided looking at the two. Gray closed his eyes and calmed down, feeling his flush fade. When it beeped he pulled it out of his mouth.

“93°F. That’s still higher than normal.” Gray said as he leaned back in his seat.

“At least it went down by three degrees.” Natsu pointed out and Gray sighed at that.

“I’m hungry. You guys want anything?” Gray asked as he entered the kitchen. They shared a look and followed him. They found him in the freezer and he cheered happily as he pulled a popsicle out. He turned and stared at them with a slight flush.

“W-what?” he questioned.

“Just curious.” Gajeel shrugged. 

“Are you even supposed to eat that right now?” Natsu questioned. Gray shrugged as he pulled the wrapper off, revealing that the popsicle was red in color.

“No clue, but it does help cool me down.” Gray said as he flopped back onto the love seat. He licked the tip of the popsicle and hummed happily at the taste. “Strawberry.” He placed the tip in his mouth and hummed happily. Gajeel and Natsu flushed deeply as they turned away, their thoughts heading into the gutter. Gray continued to lick and suck on his treat, unaware of the affect it had on the two dominant males.

“Damn him for being innocent.” Gajeel cursed his breath and Natsu nodded in agreement.

“I’m back!” Vixenique said as she skipped into the room. She blinked at the sight and a smirk crossed her face.

“Feel better Nii-chan?” she asked and her twin nodded.

“I do. Natsu and Gajeel took good care of me. Shocking isn’t it?” Gray asked. Vixenique and he giggled as the two flushed at that.

“Thanks a lot you two. Ne, wanna spar tomorrow?” the female twin asked. The two perked up and nodded excitedly.

“Great!” Vixenique grinned excitedly as she smiled at her brother. He nodded in agreement as he went back to his popsicle, licking at the drips that trailed down to his wrist. He was still unaware of the affect that this was having on the Dragon Slayers.

“You guys can stay for dinner if you want.” Gray offered.

“Nah. We have to go check on Happy and Lily.” Gajeel said as he climbed to his feet and pulled Natsu up with him. Gray pouted but nodded.

“Okay. See you guys tomorrow. In that clearing outside of the town?” he suggested and the Dragon Slayers nodded.

“Bring Sting and Rouge too! It’ll be way more fun that way!” the female twin giggled and they all nodded as they left.

“Ne Nii-chan?” Vixenique asked as her twin looked at her. “I think I have the next step of our plan.” She smirked and Gray shivered at that action, but nodded.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Hey guys!” Vixenique greeted the next morning where they all gathered together. She wore a white tank top and a pair of black shorts. The sun shone brightly overhead, giving Magnolia a heat wave that was not good for some people.

“Where’s Gray?” Sting asked as he looked around. Vixenique sighed and pointed towards the large tree line that surrounded the clearing. Gray lay on the ground with a blue popsicle in his mouth as he looked miserable in the shade. They all walked over and peered down at him. He stirred softly as his eyes opened and he glanced at them.

“Hi?” he asked as he pulled the popsicle out of his mouth.

“Sorry Nii-chan. I didn’t think it would be this hot.” Vixenique said as she patted his hair. The male whined softly as he pulled away some. Crimson entered the clearing with a large cooler. She walked over and placed it near Gray. The younger male lifted his head and crawled over and curled around it, purring contently as he nuzzled his cheek against it. He wore a white tank top and white shorts.

“Feel better?” Crimson asked, pushing her red hair over her shoulder. She wore a black t-shirt with a pair of black shorts. Gray purred as he nodded against the cooler.

“Let’s leave him for a while. He might be able to spar later.” Crimson said and the others all nodded.

“So, how are we doing this?” the redhead asked as she turned to the guys.

“I wanna test my flames against Natsu!” Vixenique grinned.

“I’m curious to see if my flames can go through metal.” Crimson said. “Looks like it’s me and Gajeel.” She smirked at him and he smirked right back at her. Sting and Rouge shrugged and headed over to sit with Gray under the shade. The male raised a brow and yawned, watching the sparing matches with lazy eyes.

“Let’s do it Natsu!” Vixenique cheered as she launched herself at him. He smirked as he met her head on, both of their fist surrounded by flames. They kept it up before Vixenique grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, kicking him in the chest. He went flying back and rolled before he climbed to his feet and shook his head. He smirked at the girl and she grinned right back.

Crimson’s hands were engulfed in black and burgundy flames and she was punching the hell out of Gajeel. He was blocking, thankful for his iron scales. He leaped back and breathed in.

“Really? Already?” Gray asked softly and the other two Dragon Slayers nodded in agreement.

“Iron Dragon Roar!” he said as he blew the tornado at the redhead. She squealed as she was caught in the blast, though she held her ground. She smirked unseen as she got an idea.

“Un oh. Gajeel’s in trouble.” Gray said as he realized something. The two turned to him and he nodded at that the tornado. Gajeel finally stopped and watched as the tornado continued to surround the girl. He raised a brow and watched as it turned white and was engulfed in white flames.

“Ah hell.” He said when the tornado was thrown at him. He rolled to the side and groaned as he felt the extreme heat pass by him. He looked up when he realized that the tornado was headed towards him again. He cursed as he started running; he glanced over to see that Crimson was controlling the tornado and its path.

“That’s actually a pretty good Unison Raid.” Gray mumbled to himself before he smirked. He reached into the cooler and pulled out another popsicle, which he sucked on in thought.

Meanwhile with Vixenique and Natsu, the girl was dodging all Natsu’s attacks using gymnastic moves and flips. She pulled off an impressive back handspring and toyed with the bracelets around her wrists. They extended into a pair of black gauntlets that reached her biceps and covered her hands with purple flames. 

“Okay! Time to up the ante!” she cheered as she giggled, launching herself at Natsu. Her gauntlets glowed brightly as she punched the ground in front of the male. The resulting upheaval threw him into the air. Before he could righten himself, Vixenique appeared above him and punched him in the stomach.

In his hole Natsu groaned before he noticed that Vixenique was coming back down.

“Fire Dragon Roar!” he blew the fireball towards the falling girl, who acted quickly on her feet.

“Hellfire Buster!” she said as she punched, sending a powerful stream of her purple flames towards the oncoming attack. The two fires met head on and pressed against each other before they exploded, sending the girl flying. The force of the explosion also destroyed the tornado that Crimson was still controlling. Everyone held their ground against the strong windstorm that followed. 

When it finally died down, Gray removed his arms from protecting his face. He stared at the four unconscious mages and then at the damage they had all caused.

“Whoa.” Sting breathed as he looked around, noticing all of the large holes and gouges, along with broken and burned trees.

“This is going to take a while to heal.” Rouge said as he surveyed the damage.

“Maybe not.” Gray said as he shifted to his true form. He was unaware of the two’s dropped jaws as they took in the large wings and tail. He took a few deep breathes, holding one hand up towards the sky and the other down towards the earth, his eyes sliding closed a large dark blue and white magic rune appeared below him.

“Oh power of the heavens, I call on thee to restore that which has been removed. Oh power of the earth, I call on thee to repair that which has been damaged.” Gray intoned as white balls of energy came from the sky while gold ones came from the earth. “Reinforce!” he said as his eyes snapped open. The energy exploded outwards, repairing all of the damage and restoring the clearing to its former beauty. He panted softly as he fell to his knees looking around.

“G-Gray! Are you alright?” Rouge asked. The submissive turned to them and grinned.

“Yeah I’m fine. A little tired, but fine.” He said with a smile as he pushed some of his hair behind his ear. He glanced over his shoulder at the sounds of groans and watched as the four mages stirred; climbing to their feet, completely healed and they looked around in confusion.

“Nee-chan?” Vixenique asked as she looked around the area. “Isn’t this…?” she asked and Crimson nodded. They both turned to Gray, who smiled sheepishly at them with a wave. The two shared an eye roll and walked over to him, helping him to his feet.

“Sorry.” He said and they sighed, nuzzling his hair to sooth him.

“Whatever. I think we’ve done enough damage for one day.” Crimson said.

“I’m hungry.” Gray pouted unhappily.

“How? You’ve been eating popsicles all day!” Vixenique exclaimed.

“What’s your point? Popsicles aren’t food.” He pointed out and his sisters groaned turning and walking away. He shrugged and turned to the other males, tilting his head. They all nodded and he smiled at them, grabbing Sting and Natsu’s wrists and dragging them off.

“What to get, what to get, what to get?” Gray chanted as he led the four towards town. He hummed before he squealed and headed for a certain restaurant.

“Welcome to Ruby Rose.” Gray said as he led them inside.

“Ohayo Minna-san.” A waitress said as she bowed to them.

“Ohayo!” Gray said as the five of them bowed.

“This way please.” She said, her brown pigtails swinging as her matching eyes scanned the restaurant and found a table. Her black mini-skirt swished around her legs and her white button down hugged her frame.

“Can I get you anything right now?” she asked. The Dragons placed their drink orders and she walked off to go place them in as the males read through the menu. Gray hummed something under his breath as he skimmed the menu.

“Oi, Gray?” Natsu called. The submissive looked away from the menu to glance at him.

“What’s up?” he asked taking a sip of his soda.

“What is that song you keep humming?” Natsu asked.

“Oh that? It’s a lullaby I’ve know my whole life.” Gray said. “I don’t really knew where I learned it from actually.” He said as he tilted his head. Their waitress walked back over and placed their food orders in front of them.

“Thank you.” Gray smiled up at her and she smiled back with a laugh.

“Please let me know when you’re ready to pay or you need anything else.” The girl said as she bowed to them and then walked off. Gray hummed in contentment as he chewed on his pasta. He continued, just people watching and tuning out the conversation the four Dragon Slayers were having. He became aware of silence and people staring at his table and he sighed. He stared blankly at Sting and Natsu as they glared at each other. Rouge and Gajeel were just shaking their heads in annoyance and exasperation at their mates.

“Sit the fuck down before I freeze your reproductive organs and tie you down and rip them out.” Gray said blankly. The two headstrong Dragon Slayers froze and turned to Gray. They shivered and whimpered, sitting down and staying quiet. The restaurant slowly returned to normal and the five finished and paid. Gray hummed to himself as he wandered through Magnolia. He blinked when he felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Nani?” he asked softly as he looked around. “I know that feeling. That absolute terror.” He shivered as he gained a fearful look in his eyes. He then noticed that the streets were empty and he looked around in worry.

“Hello.” A voice said from behind him and he turned. His jaw dropped and he screamed.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Where the hell is Nii-chan?” Vixenique asked worriedly.

“Calm down Vixi.” Crimson said.

“No way!” Vixenique said as she shook her head. “Something’s going to happen! I don’t know what, but something’s going to happen! And Nii-chan is in the middle of it. Like always.” She said. Everyone in the guild turned to the door when a scream rang out.

“Nii-chan!” Vixenique said in panic as she shot out of the guild, the others following her.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Hey, where the hell is Gray?” Natsu asked when he noticed that the Dragon Slayers had become separated from the Dragon Heir.

“Something’s not right.” Rouge said as he looked around.

“Where the hell is everyone?” Sting asked as he growled lowly.

“Ah hell!” Gajeel groaned when they heard Gray’s scream. They all quickly headed to the source of the scream.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Let me go!” Gray said as he squirmed in the binds holding him.

“Not gonna happen Dragon-chan.” Ivan Dreyer said as he patted Gray on the head. Gray snarled at the touch and snapped his fangs, sinking them into the man’s hand. He yelped at the stinging slap that was delivered to his cheek at that. He winced, but still growled and sank his fangs even deeper.

“Gray!” Natsu shouted as the four slid to a stop nearby. “You!” he snarled as he pointed at Ivan. Ivan smirked as he flicked Gray in the forehead. Gray whined at that and released his hand, shaking his head in annoyance. He threw the older man a glare and a low growl. He yelped as he was flicked one again.

“You!” a voice behind them snarled. They all turned to find the rest of Fairy Tail standing behind them.

“Nii-chan!” Vixenique said.

“’Nii-chan’?” Ivan asked. “You! You’re the one who escaped me that night!” he said as he pointed at the girl.

“You’re the weirdo who killed my mother!” Vixenique snarled evilly. “You will pay!” Gray yelped as he was yanked into the man’s arms. He groaned as he hit his head.

“Ow!” he roared as he growled.

“And you managed to find the Arctic Crystal. Wonderful.” Ivan said with a deranged smile. Gray stared up at him and hissed lowly.

“Sorry, but we have to go now. Bye bye.” He said as he released a large blast of magic. The Fairy Tail mages covered their eyes and stood their ground, straining to keep Ivan and Gray in sight.

“Dammit! Wind Scythe!” Midnight yelled as he released a large gust of air. It cleared away the cloud of magic and everyone cursed when they noticed that the two were gone.

“Nii-chan?” Vixenique asked brokenly. Crimson pulled her into a hug as her sister broke down in sobs. She buried her face in her hair, trembling slightly.

“What do we do?” Lucy asked in fear.

“I know where they’re going.” Yamibri said as her hair shaded her eyes.

“Where?” Natsu asked.

“The Shrine of Shiva.” Yamibri answered as she raised her head, showing off the glare in her eye. “He plans to use the Heir of Shiva to grant himself an immense amount of power.” She said.

“That’ll kill Gray in the process.” Crimson said.

“That’s what he tried to do to Mama. It didn’t work because she wasn’t the Heir of Shiva nor we’re they at the Shrine of Shiva.” Vixenique said emotionlessly as she lifted her head. She was glaring at nothing.

“We’re going to the Island of Acnologia.” She said as she clenched her fists. “If Ivan doesn’t kill Gray, then Acnologia will sentence Gray to a fate much worse than that.” Vixenique said.

“He’ll claim him as his mate.” Crimson said as she growled lowly.

“Let’s go. The sooner we leave, the soon we find Gray.” Erza said and everyone nodded, going to go decide what they would need to do to find Gray.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Gray eyes slid open and stared at the cave wall.

“So, someone managed to find him.” The owner, a male said. A soft sigh came from nearby as the one and only Zeref exited the darkness.

“I had hoped I would never have to see him here.” Zeref said and his companion nodded. They both looked behind them at the sound of a loud grunt. In the middle of a large clear area was Acnologia, fast asleep. He stirred, but slept on. The two males shared a look and nodded in agreement.

“You’re presence along with his, unsealed or not, were enough to send him to that island.” The gray-eyed male said and Zeref nodded with downcast eyes. “We might have to buy time for the Fire Dragon Slayer.”

“Natsu. You didn’t kill me, but will you be willing to kill any who stand in your way to protect the Heir of Shiva?” Zeref asked quietly and his companion walked forward some. They stared at the sleeping form of Acnologia.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

inucrossoverlover: And that is chapter 11!

Gray: W-w-what the hell?!

inucrossoverlover: Don’t worry!

Gray: What the hell do you mean don’t worry?!

inucrossoverlover: Since Gray-chan is having a panic attack, we’ll just end here okay? (Innocent Smile) Ja Ne Minna-san!


	13. The Black Dragon Slayer

inucrossoverlover: And here is Chapter 12!

Crimson: So, why am I here this time? (Raises Brow)

inucrossoverlover: Gray had a panic attack and Vixi is taking care of him.

Crimson: If you say so. (Shrugs) inucrossoverlover doesn’t own anything other than her own original characters and the plot.

inucrossoverlover: Now! Chapter Start!

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Chapter 12: The Black Dragon Slayer

*Flashback*  
‘Thinking’  
“Speaking”  
Dreamscape

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Recap: Gray eyes slid open and stared at the cave wall.

“So, someone managed to find him.” The owner, a male said. A soft sigh came from nearby as the one and only Zeref exited the darkness.

“I had hoped I would never have to see him here.” Zeref said and his companion nodded. They both looked behind them at the sound of a loud grunt. In the middle of a large clear area was Acnologia, fast asleep. He stirred, but slept on. The two males shared a look and nodded in agreement.

“You’re presence along with his, unsealed or not, were enough to send him to that island.” The gray-eyed male said and Zeref nodded with downcast eyes. “We might have to buy time for the Fire Dragon Slayer.”

“Natsu. You didn’t kill me, but will you be willing to kill any who stand in your way to protect the Heir of Shiva?” Zeref asked quietly and his companion walked forward some. They stared at the sleeping form of Acnologia.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Gray sat silently as he stared out the train window. He was currently trapped in Flare Corona’s hair as they traveled somewhere. Ivan was currently arguing with the woman as they rode along.

“What the hell do you mean I have to look after the brat?!” she roared. “He’s your fucking responsibility!” she said. Gray looked away and sighed around the hair gag. He could feel the shudder of repulsion that ran down his back at that.

‘I hope and pray she washed her hair today.’ He thought to himself. He tuned out the two’s arguments and closed his eyes, clearing his mind.

Dreamscape

“Gray-chan!” Shiva said and Gray stared at her.

“Shiva.” He said softly.

“You have to get away the moment you can Gray-chan.” Shiva said.

“I know.” Gray said. “What happened to my mother, that’s what he plans to do to me?” he asked softly. Shiva nodded, even though it was apparent on her face that she didn’t want to.

“Dryer isn’t the biggest issue right now.” Shiva said and Gray blinked at her with a head tilt.

“Then what is?” he asked worriedly.

“My shrine is located where Acnologia is.” Shiva said and Gray’s jaw dropped.

“What?!” Gray shouted. “Why-why would he be concerned about me? I would think that the bigger threat to him would be Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers.” Shiva shook her head and Gray blinked.

“He doesn’t deem you a threat. He wants you to be his mate. Or rather, if he finds you, he will claim you, whether you like it or not.” Gray’s eyes widened in shock at that.

“B-but why? He has Zeref as a mate.” He said. Shiva opened her mouth but Gray yelped as he felt pain in his cheek.

Dreamscape

Gray’s eyes snapped open to stare at Ivan. His cheek was throbbing from the slap the man had delivered to wake him up.

“Up. You don’t make me any money-chan sleeping.” Ivan said as he grabbed his arm. Gray winced as he felt the bruise already forming there throb. He bit his lip to stifle a cry. He knew that his arm would take weeks, if not months to heal. He had been stuck with Ivan for two days now and the bruise on his arm was black from constantly been yanked and grabbed. He sighed silently as he was tugged along. He stayed quiet and he was shoved into a seat next to Corona. The woman was grumbling under her breath, apparently having lost the argument with Ivan. Gray blinked at the food that was sat in front of him and turned to stare at the woman.

“Eat. You need your strength for the ritual.” She said. “Besides, there is no way I am eating that. It can’t be good for my hair.” She said as she stroked some of her hair.

Gray nodded at her as he started to eat. The redhead hid a small smile, even as she eyed the bruise on the smaller male’s arm. He toyed with some of his hair when Ivan made them leave. He sighed silently as he followed, thanks to Ivan’s grip on his arm.

“Oi! I’m tired.” Corona said. Ivan glared at her but she kept up her complaining. He finally relented after nearly twenty minutes of the girl’s complaints. He glanced up at the sky and sighed heading for a hotel. Corona and Gray were going to be sharing a room and Gray rubbed at the bruise once Ivan finally shoved him into the room. He winced. Just his hand hovering over the bruised flesh was enough to cause pain. He winced as Corona’s hair wrapped around the bruise. He blinked when it wasn’t used to yank him along; the heat coming from the redhead’s hair was soothing some of the pain. He threw a confused look over his shoulder at the woman.

“Why?” he asked quietly, the only word he had spoken in two days.

“So you do speak. I wondered about that.” She said as she pulled her hair away. “Well, are you going to run or not?” she asked as she flopped across her bed. Gray blinked at her in confusion.

“Get going if you’re gonna go. I would rather get some sleep before Ivan wakes me up to go find you.” She said as she rolled over. Gray stared at her before he nodded and went to the open window.

“Dragon Fury.” He said quietly as thin sheets of ice surrounded his eyes like scales. His forearms, calves, and back were much the same. Ice surrounded his nails like claws, spreading to at least six inches. His wings and tail were still sealed away, making him faster. He opened his eyes, showing off a black slit pupil while his fangs glinted in the light as he opened his mouth. He blew out a breath of super arctic air, watching as thin wires, obviously to tip off Ivan to him escaping or to trap him in a trap. He carefully picked his way around them, doing the same every few feet, just to be sure he wouldn’t be caught. He managed to make his way to the forest, at least ten minutes without running into any more wires. He still did so cautiously. He walked silently, deciding against using his magic in case it alerted Ivan to his escape.

An hour later, he panted, still not using his magic. He glanced around, having no idea where he was. He didn’t particularly care so long as he was far away from Ivan Dreyer. He lifted his nose in the air and sniffled the air. He blinked when he found a scent that seemed somewhat familiar.

“Huh?” he questioned as he followed the scent.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“So, they’ve been here.” Yamibri muttered as she exited a shop. The rest of the rescue team: Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Vixenique, Gajeel, Wendy, the Exceeds, Midnight, Kean, Crimson, and her, looked up when she exited. She nodded and the others did the same.

“We’re getting closer.” Vixenique stated as she slid to her feet and dusted off her skirt. The others eyed her warily as they followed her towards the train station. She pushed some of her hair over her shoulder as she walked. Gray’s kidnapping had a very negative effect on his twin and everyone was worried. Eyes slid over to Natsu and Gajeel; this situation was also having a negative effect on them as well. It was obvious to everyone, other than Gray anyway, that the two were attracted to him. Hell, Vixenique’s bet had been an attempt to make the two take action, using Sting and Rouge as rivals for Gray’s affections.

“We have to find Gray perfectly fine.” Lucy whispered to herself and Wendy nodded in agreement with that.

“If we don’t, there’s no telling what they’ll do.” Wendy said as she trailed behind the others.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

“Oh come on!” Gray shouted as he ducked under a blast of magic that had been aimed at his head. He then quickly flipped out of the way of Corona’s hair. Ivan had managed to track him down, despite him not using his magic. Gray created a large wall of ice before he turned and ran for it, continuing on through the forest.

“I can’t keep running forever!” he panted to himself. He jumped into a high tree and continued his escape above the ground, hoping it would throw the mad man off for a while.

“At least I know why Laxus is so messed up with him as a dad.” Gray muttered as he continued flipping and leaping from tree branch to tree branch. He screamed as the branch he was on broke, thanks to a bolt of magic. He rolled on the ground a few times and groaned, shaking his head as he climbed to his feet. He screamed as red, flaming locks wrapped around his ankle. He could feel the burns on his skin and he growled, digging his claws into the ground and flipping to his back. He took a deep breath and held it.

“Arctic Dragon Roar!” he shouted as he blew out a highly pressurized blizzard at the two. He was released as Corona pulled her hair to her to defend her and he took off. He was limping and he knew that he was in a major amount of trouble thanks to that. He panted as he could feel tears come to his eyes. He knew that if was captured again, he would never get the chance to escape again. He shook his head to clear the tears and continued running. He screamed a blast of magic destroyed the area in front of him. He turned and stared at Ivan who was advancing on him with an insane look in his eyes. Gray backed away in fear as he fell, his injured ankle giving out on him.

“You might be more trouble than any money-chan you might bring in.” Ivan said in a serious voice and Gray whimpered softly. The bruise on his arm was sending a numb feeling through most of the limb, making it useless and the burns on his body from Corona’s hair were definitely sending pain through his body. He had been using most of his magic over the last two days to set traps and decoys for Ivan and the Arctic Dragon Roar had used up what little was left. After two days of running with barely any food or sleep, he was utterly exhausted, mentally and physically. He sighed as he stopped trying to escape.

“Gomenasai everyone.” He said softly as he bowed his head, accepting his fate as tears escaped his eyes.

“Get away from him!” a voice shouted and Gray looked up in shock. Ivan leaped back away from Gray and Natsu’s flaming fist.

“Natsu.” Gray said with a teary smile. Natsu glanced at him and his eyes widened when he caught sight of the injuries that littered his lithe body.

“What the hell?” he said as he gently took Gray’s arm, eyeing the bruise that encircled his bicep all the way around. Gray winced and pulled away from his touch with a whimper.

“What the hell?!” Ivan shouted as he glared at Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer glared right back at him. He blinked when his pants were tugged on.

“Natsu, no please!” Gray begged and Natsu stared at him and warred with the idea, realizing that he wouldn’t be enough to stop Ivan. He had refused to rest last night and had run off, loosing Gajeel two hours ago and the rest of their team over a day and a half ago. Erza would probably kill him when she found him with Gray, but that was something he was willing to accept.

“This isn’t over.” Natsu said as he picked up Gray and held him bridal style, much to the submissive’s embarrassment and secret pleasure. The pinkette then took off, and Ivan growled as he glared at where the two had last been.

“Natsu?” Gray said softly as he looked up at the pinkette as they finally came to a stop over an hour later. Natsu was silent as he looked around the cave he had found. He could sense that Gajeel was nearby and he knew the Iron Dragon Slayer would feel the same and head towards them. He set Gray down and the submissive looked away from him at the serious look in his eyes. It was silent between them for ten minutes, until Gajeel showed up.

“You little idiot! Do you know that Erza-Gray?” Gajeel asked when he noticed the submissive. Gray nodded and Gajeel walked over, eyeing the submissive’s wounds.

“Is that a bruise?” he asked as he eyed the black mark that encircled Gray’s right arm. Gray nodded as he looked away.

“You were going to go with him.” Natsu said accusingly. Gray winced as his eyes teared up.

“I didn’t have a choice!” Gray said heatedly. “I-I thought I was going to die out there.” He said as the tears spilled over. He yelped as his hand flew to his heated cheek. He stared at Natsu in shock.

“You idiot!” Natsu shouted.

“Natsu!” Gajeel said and the pinkette glared at his mate before he sighed defeated, falling to sit in front of Gray.

“We are not letting you die Gray.” Gajeel said as he sat on Gray’s side. The submissive looked from one to the other.

“What, exactly are you two trying to say?” he asked quietly. The two snorted and shared a look.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gray asked with a pouty huff. Gajeel grabbed his chin and pulled him into a chaste kiss. The submissive flushed heatedly and pulled away from the gentle kiss.

“W-what?” he asked, before Natsu pulled him into a gentle kiss as well.

The smaller male pulled away and panted before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his earlier exhaustion and his shock kicking in. The two mates shared an amused look as they got to work, tending to Gray’s injuries.

Gray stirred a few hours later to heat on either side of him. It wasn’t like the burns he’d experienced earlier, more a gentle, comforting warmth. His eyes fluttered as his eyes opened. He sat up and stared at Natsu on one side of him and Gajeel on the other. The two of them were asleep, keeping a hold on him. He placed a kiss on both of their foreheads before squirming out of their holds. He giggled as he headed towards the entrance of the cave. He stared out at the large full moon and the stars twinkling around it.

“So pretty.” He breathed. A soft groan from behind him caught his attention. He glanced over his shoulder at Natsu as he rolled over, cuddling into Gajeel, who threw an arm around his waist. He looked away and went back to staring at the sky, his eyes sliding closed as he sighed. He was unaware of the two silent distressed whines the two Dragon Slayers let out. Gajeel’s eyes snapped open when he noticed the silence and the lack of the submissive’s sweet scent. 

He looked over at the entrance of the cave to find Gray there. His eyes narrowed as he gently detangled Natsu from him, who whined softly. He walked over to find that Gray had dozed off, resting his head against the cave wall. His cheeks were flushed lightly to the cutest shade of pink due to the cool night air and he slept peacefully. Gajeel smiled softly at him as he stroked his soft black hair. He frowned when he noticed all of the bandages that littered his body, standing out sharply against his pale skin. He knew the burns were the result of that crazy bitch Corona while there was no doubt that the large bruise was due to Ivan Dryer. He picked Gray up and the male stirred softly, moaning quietly before he settled back down.

He placed the smaller male down next to Natsu. The pinkette sniffed him and threw an arm around his waist. Gray murmured as he allowed the male to bury his face in his neck. His nose scrunched up cutely as he stirred and he settled down, rolling onto his side. Gajeel smiled as he curled up and turned to him. Gajeel settled down and Gray curled up into his chest. He watched as the two younger males slept on. Natsu stirred, feeling his mate’s eyes on him. He blinked up at Gajeel, who stroked his hair and he turned to Gray, who was sleeping peacefully in their arms.

“He’s safe. He’s okay.” Natsu breathed as he nuzzled Gray’s ear. The male whined as he waved a hand at Natsu’s head. The two chuckled in amusement at that as they settled down, Gajeel following him peacefully. Natsu stared at the two of them as he stroked Gray’s hair. His eyes narrowed when Gray whimpered as he shifted, one of his wounds causing him pain.

“I’ll protect him. I swear that on my life.” Natsu said as he placed a kiss on Gray’s neck. The male whined and settled down, allowing the touch. He nuzzled the submissive and Gray slept peacefully.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

Gray woke to the distant sound of screams. He was more aware of the smell of cooking food. He sat up and looked around, squeaking as he was caught in a hug. He blinked at his sister’s streaked hair before he looked around, noticing that Lucy, Kean, Wendy, the Exceeds, and Midnight were sitting near a fire where the smell was coming from.

“Guys?” he asked as he rubbed at his eye.

“How do you feel Gray?” Wendy asked.

“Much better. I take it you have something to do with that.” Gray said and the girl smiled with a nod.

“What’s with the screaming?” he asked as Wendy gave him some food. He blew on it to cool it off before he started on it.

“Ah, that’s Natsu-chan and Gajeel-chan.” Vixenique said. Gray blinked at that.

“Erza, Yamibri, and Crimson?” he asked and there were nods all around. “Why?” There were shrugs and Gray shrugged as well, going back to his breakfast.

“Gray!” said male shivered as Erza shouted his name. He whimpered softly as he turned to her. The redhead was eyeing him before she pulled him into a hug. Gray blinked a few times before he smiled softly and returned the hug.

“Hi Erza.” He said softly. The woman released him after a glance to make sure he was fine. He gave her a soft smile and nodded in agreement.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry. Wendy patched me up really well.” Gray said. He peered around the girl when Yamibri and Crimson entered the cave, dragging Natsu and Gajeel behind them. There were vicious smirks on their faces.

“Why did you beat them?” he asked, his head tilted innocently.

“That’s what we both want to know.” Vixenique said as she wrapped her arms around her twin’s neck and rested her head on his shoulder. “They were actually making a move! I’ve been waiting for that since I joined the guild!” she complained.

“Vixenique!” Gray yelled as his sister cackled evilly. He flushed heavily at that and turned away.

“She’s not lying.” Crimson said as she poked the hell out of Gajeel. He groaned weakly at that.

“This wasn’t the best time to do this you know.” Vixenique pointed out as she leaned back, pulling Gray with her. He was still pouting, even as he nodded in agreement with his twin.

“They’ll heal.” Yamibri snorted as she sat down and take some breakfast.

“Whatever.” the twins said as they went back to their breakfast.

“We should get moving.” Yamibri said once everyone had eaten. They all nodded as they started out of the cave. There was an explosion and everyone rolled as they slowly climbed to their feet.

“Oh come on! Do you not know how to give up?!” Gray shouted at Ivan.

“And you guys decided that this was the right time for beating them the hell up again why?!” Vixenique said as she glared at her family and the Requip Mage.

“Vixi?” Gray asked with a glance. The girl nodded and stepped up next to her twin.

“Arctic...” Gray said as he took a deep breath.

“Hellfire...” Vixenique said as her flames started to form in her hands.

“Dragon...” Gray continued as the temperature dropped.

“Flare...” Vixenique grinned. Crimson squeaked as she gestured for everyone to step back.

“This move, I've heard about it once.” the redhead said. “They were four when they did this attack for the first time and they destroyed an entire training ground.” everyone's eyes widened as they stared at the twins.

“Roar!” Gray shouted as he released a white and blue blizzard at the male.

“Blaster!” Vixenique shouted as she released a large blast of her purple flames. The two attacks combined and created a blast of lavender energy. It hit Ivan head on and the two dropped to their knees.

“Ow.” Gray said as ice spread up his arms and face. Vixenique whimpered as steam escaped her body.

“Too much power.” the younger twin said as she pushed herself up.

“Oh fuck me!” Gray cried as Ivan walked out of the wreckage the attack had caused.

“That was an interesting attack.” the male said and the twins hissed at him as he came closer. A mass of black energy hit the male throwing him away from the twins.

“What the hell?” Everyone blinked.

“Hey everyone.” a male said as he walked over and jaws dropped.

“N-no way.” Vixenique said as she pushed herself up.

“It is.” Gray said in awe.

He has short dirty blond hair that reaches the nape of his neck. His eyes are almond shaped and a deep gray, nearly black color. He has a build filled with noticeable muscles. His frame is covered in lightly tanned skin. There are multiple thin white scars covering his body from training. He has a scar going from his left cheek to his chin. He wears a black leather trench coat. Underneath it was a black fishnet shirt. On his bottom half is a pair of loose leather pants. On his feet are black steel-toed combat boots. He has pointed ears and fangs.

“E-Eclipse.” both twins breathed.

“Hey Flare Princess, Arctic Prince.” the male grinned. He turned back to Ivan with a low growl.

“Jeez, you don't stand down do you?” the blond asked as he crossed his arms, moving to stand in front of the twins.

“Black Dragon Claw.” He called as his hands were engulfed in black energy. He crouched and launched himself at the man. He clawed at the man, who was managing to keep dodging. The male grinned as he sped up his attacks and started to land hits on the older man. He kicked Ivan away before he did a back flip.

“Black Dragon Roar!” he shouted as he blew out a blast of pure black energy. The attack hit Ivan head-on and threw him into a tree and through it. The male nodded as the wreckage didn't move and he turned to the twins.

“Hey Beautiful. Hey Baby.” he greeted. The twins' eyes rolled into the back of their heads, therefor missing as Yamibri pulled the male into a headlock with a low growl.

-Twins of Fire and Ice-

inucrossoverlover: And that is chapter 12!

Gray: Yes! I've been saved! (Dances)

Vixenique: Eclipse-hentai is a Dragon Slayer? (Blinks)

inucrossoverlover: Yep. A curve ball if there ever was one.

Vixenique: I don't think anyone assumed that it would be him. Hell, I don't think that some people even remember him from earlier in the story!

inucrossoverlover: That's why he's such a perfect character! He didn't just come out of nowhere!

Vixenique: True.

inucrossoverlover, Gray, and Vixenique: Ja Ne Minna-san.


End file.
